Like an Anime
by mikanella
Summary: An otaku. A shota. A freak. A superstar. They were so different so then how the heck did they end up being together? LenxOC I swear, I hate self-inserts and so, this is not a self-insert.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Vocaloid!  
Author: First fanfic everyone! Be nice, okay? Oh, and I can't help but see the Kagamines as twins and I tried writing a RinXLen before (I didn't put it here) but really couldn't push through with it. Sorry for those die-hard RinXLen fans out there! But at least _try_ to read my fanfic… :)

* * *

**Like an Anime**

**Chapter One**: "YaYu"

"Hurry up, Ya! We're gonna be late if you don't get your butt in here right now!" a spiky pigtailed red-haired girl dressed in a v-neck shirt with the words "Music is my first love" printed on it in white topped with a black vest and paired with a red and black striped skirt that reached just above the knee said as she gestured someone to hurry up with an excited – slash – angry look on her face.

"The concert isn't going anywhere, Yu… And you forced me to come here. I have no reason to get there on time," a light brown-haired girl dressed as Maka Albarn from the anime Soul Eater said as she took her time walking the five meter gap between her and her friend with a bored look on her face.

The two were standing just outside a huge building that looked like a stadium from outside. The red-haired girl was just a single step away from the inside of the stadium while the light brown haired one was walking between the red velvet rope linings that led to the entrance. Everyone else was already inside so they were the only ones outside.

_Besides, I just wanted to stay at home and watch the new episode of Naruto Shippudden!_, the light brown haired girl mentally added.

Her friend hopelessly sighed and said, "I can read you mind, you know. You were all-", she paused for a moment to get ready and began talking in a tone much like her friend's, "… Aaah~! I just wanted to stay at home and watch _Naruto Shippudden_!" she waved her arms up and down like a child having a tantrum. After her performance, she immediately put on a triumphant grin and said, "Right on the mark, huh?"

Finally reaching the front of the entrance, the light brown haired girl had a frown on her face as she said, "_Nooo…_ I did not go 'Aaah~!'," she looked away as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Her friend lightly laughed and said, "Well, close enough. Now let's gooooo!" she instantly grabbed the light brown-haired girl's arm and dragged her inside as she lightly struggled.

And finally, they got inside the stadium just as music boomed from the speakers and fans screamed wildly as Hatsune Miku came out from the darkness and started singing.

Tenshine Yuuki and Takashi Ayaka have been almost inseparable best friends ever since they were three years old. That was around when little red-haired Yuuki was taken in by Ayaka's family. She was a talented little orphan, being able to hit high notes even as a child while as Ayaka never showed a hint of talent in music. The whole of Ayaka's family, except her, are very famous in the league of music. Her father is a great musician, her mother, a talented singer and her big brother also showed his talents with his voice. Because of this, they expressed a liking to Yuuki and took her in, hoping that someday they could get to perform as a family; Ayaka would probably play the chimes or something. That was what they always thought but a year before they planned to go public altogether; Yuuki started losing her marvelous voice. She could barely hit a high C so they cancelled that plan and went abroad wit just Hoshine, their eldest son. They left the two girls in Japan with sufficient supplies to let them live a normal life and are sending financial support every month. They also call and check to see if the two are okay every so often.

Miku bowed down and left for the backstage as she finished singing "World is Mine". The fans filling the stadium shook their green-colored glowing sticks; a few had leek-shaped ones, vigorously and applauded the teenager.

"Wow… She's pretty cool," Ayaka said with sincere admiration as she looked at the stage, waiting for the next singer to come out.

"Isn't she? She's Hatsune Miku! The most popular of the Vocaloids!" Yuuki screamed at the top of her voice and after that, other people agreed by saying "So true!" and stuff like that. Just then, Luka came suddenly came out from the darkness, who knows how she did, and music sounded throughout the stadium just as fans screamed in excitement. Some were even saying "Marry me, Luka!" and other absurd things like that.

"Luka! Go google it!" Yuuki screamed as well, but in a less fangirl-ish way.

"Eeh… Vocaloid, huh?" Ayaka rubbed her chin as if understanding the whole thing. "What _are_ the Vocaloids, anyway?" she asked, looking up at her friend who was ignoring the seats arranged for them like everyone else except for her.

"What? You don't know about the Vocaloids?" Yuuki asked with a disbelieving look on her face.

Ayaka nodded innocently with wide eyes waiting for an answer.

Yuuki groaned and said as she palmed her face, "But I always tell you about them! I even remember explaining it to you very clearly when I asked you to come with me here! Don't you remember that?"

"Uhmm…," Ayaka started thinking back to two days ago and a flashback started playing in her head as Luka went into the chorus of her song…

FLASHBACK  
Two Days Ago…

"_Tamaki-senpai, I made this bentou especially for you…," _a dark brown haired girl in the television screen dressed in an apron said shyly as a tall boy with blonde hair magically appeared and accepted the bentou dramatically.

"Ahaha! Tamaki is always thinking of things like that!" Ayaka commented as her eyes never left the TV screen. She was flat on her stomach on the carpeted floor and was nibbling on some popcorn.

"Yaaaa! You wouldn't believe what I just got!" Yuuki suddenly burst through the living room door and held up two small tickets in delight.

"Eh~? What is it?" Ayaka asked with a really distant mind. She wasn't going to release her focus from the show any time soon.

"Well, I just got two tickets for Vocaloid's live concert! Isn't it awesome?" Yuuki exclaimed as she frantically started explaining each member's information but all Ayaka could hear was "Blah blahblah blah blahblah blah blah blahblah…"

"Ah~ Is that so? Uh-hm…," the brownish golden eyed girl said without really listening to her friend and got an earphone from her pocket, plugged it into the TV and placed the two ends on each of her ears.

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…"

End of Flashback

"Well I _did_ hear you say "blah blah blah"…? Eheh?" Ayaka tried looking cute so her best friend wouldn't try to kill her or something.

"Don't 'eheh?' me! It's not going to work!" Yuuki said as her face glowed with an evil aura.

"Waa! You know better than to disturb me when I'm watching Ouran High School Host Club!" Ayaka whined as she covered herself with her hands while squinting her eyes to avoid seeing Yuuki's scary face.

Most people around them stopped and stared for a while at Ayaka and started murmuring things like "She's an otaku." And "Let's move away, there's an otaku here…" and "Eew! Disgusting! An otaku of all things going to Vocaloid's concert!" and "That's why she's dressed so weirdly, she's an icky otaku!"

The two stopped quarreling for a moment and heard all of the people's comments. Ayaka looked around with a frowning sad face and lowered her head.

Yuuki saw her face and suddenly had the need to shout something and she did by saying, "Shut _up_, people! What do _you_, who don't know anything about Ayaka, even care? Mind your own businesses, you Vocaloid _otakus_," she huffed and grabbed Ayaka's arm to get the hell away from that spot. The people around her gasped as they finally realized that they were otakus too and that thought practically murdered them, being the shallow human beings that they were.

"Yu…," Ayaka said softly as they settled at the very front of the stage, where people didn't care if there was a monster beside them or not so long as they can watch Vocaloid perform.

"Hm?" Yuuki looked down at Ayaka since she was just sitting down rather than standing up and cheering for the singers. "Don't put that face on! We're supposed to be having fun!"

"No, Yu… It's… I…," her face was close to tears as she said so. She was fidgeting with her fingers.

"Oi, oi! Don't cry! That'll make you look like a loser!" Yuuki said in a hushed tone as the third Vocaloid member came out and fans screamed again. It was Kaito this time after hearing from Luka. "It's okay, Ya! Don't worry about those people, they're just stupid."

"H-Huh? It's not about them, Yu," Ayaka shook her head vigorously, her Maka-pigtails shaking along.

"It's not? Then what is it?" she asked curiously as she tried to listen to the concert and talk to Ayaka at the same time.

"I…," she sniffed, her eyes filled with tears that tempted to fall down. "I lost my USB flash drive that was full of all my precious anime episodes!" Now, she was crying all the way, her hands were covering her face.

"Huh?" Yuuki almost fell down when she heard Ayaka's reason. "You lost it…? Uhm… We can just buy a new one, right?" she asked in a loud voice since Kaito was already singing.

"But that one had all our pictures and videos together!" the brownish golden eyed teen pouted as her pigtails deflated along with her mood.

"Aww… That's okay! We'll just make new ones!" Yuuki said as she rubbed Ayaka's head, finding it cute that she cared so much about their precious memories together.

"B-But…! There were also videos of you singing and stuff like that that I kept in case I needed to blackmail you in there…," the weeping girl added, looking sincerely depressed.

"Wha…," a dumbstruck Yuuki muttered with a still face. For a few more seconds, she stayed like that before blood rushed to her face as she realized what Ayaka just said.

"See? That's why it's so important!" Ayaka added. She already stopped crying but her eyes and nose were still red.

"Ayaka!" Yuuki exclaimed with an angered look. "Why on earth would you keep things like those?" she asked, lightly wringing Ayaka's neck, making the otaku dizzy.

"Kururu…," the caramel-haired girl said. Her eys turned into swirls as she tried to get out of Yuuki's firm hold. "I was kidding, Yu! Just kidding!" Yuuki didn't seem to believe so she added, "I kept them because they were good, Yu!"

The red-haired teen stopped her actions at this and looked at Ayaka with embarrassment on her face. "N-No they're not…," her face was all red when she said that. She was also averting her eyes from Ayaka's, too embarrassed to look at her straight.

Seeing her friend like this, Ayaka instantly became full of energy as she said, "Of course they are! I like your voice waaayy better than anyone else's!" She grinned toothily.

"Oh, Ya… You really mean-"

_Fukyou waon!_

"Whoa, cool voices! Never mind, Yu," Ayaka instantly said. She started paying closer attention to the singers on stage, bobbing her head with the beat of the song.

"Huh…?" Yuuki who was all flattered and jittery a few seconds ago started losing the color on her face as she watched her best friend join the crowd in rooting for the Kagamine twins as they sang "Migikata no Chou". She couldn't blame her for liking them, but…

"Ayakaaa!" the redhead screamed in annoyance, making Ayaka laugh out loud at her.

The two continued on with the arguments, sweet moments and whatnot for the rest of the concert, only haphazardly paying attention to the actual performances that went on the stage. They also completely forgot about the lost USB flash drive. After the concert, they headed home and turned in for the day.

* * *

The eight Vocaloid members were either glugging down a lot of water, lying down, sitting down or both. To put it simply, they were heck of a lot tired from their just finished successful concert.

"Len, go get me an orange," Rin said, she was lying down on the couch at the backstage especially prepared for them after their concert. She had a towel hanging around her shoulders.

Len just finished drinking a bottle of water when he heard what Rin said and sighed, getting up to go get what his sister asked for. "Okay. Where do I get one?" he asked, wiping his sweaty face with the towel in his hands.

Rin kept silent for a minute before she said, "I dunno… Go find one," she said flatly.

"Rin… Honestly…," Len shook his head as he palmed his face. Rin put out her tongue at him weakly.

"Fine, I'll go find some. But if I don't find any, it wouldn't be my fault," he said as he walked off around the backstage, looking for any sign of oranges but found none. And as he reached his final searching place, he found something but it wasn't an orange _or_ a banana. It was a red and blue small object. Somewhat like a USB flash drive, which is what it was when he picked it up and examined it.

"Hmm…," he wondered who could have dropped it as he walked back to where the other Vocaloid members were.

"Uhm, did anyone drop their USB flash drives or anything?" he asked to everyone in the vicinity. They all shoved their hands into their pockets and got out each of their USB flash drives and simultaneously shook their heads at him.

"Then do you recognize whose this is?" he held up the red and blue small device for everyone to see. All of them stared at it closely and shook their heads again.

"Where'd you find it, Len-kun?" Miku asked, biting off of her leek as she did.

"Just by the backstage's entrance, Miku-nee. Do you think it might have been one of the audience's?" Len asked, looking at the thing in his hand.

"Saa…?" Miku answered, biting another piece off of her leek. She shoved the leek into Len's mouth as she asked, "Want some?"

With a horrified expression, Len backed away slowly saying, "N-No thanks Miku-nee… I'm still full," he fake smiled but everyone else could clearly see the fright in his face. He almost ate that stuff; anyone would be scared about that.

"Leenn~ Where's my orangee~?" Rin called out to her twin brother with a somewhat whining voice.

"Is no one going to take this seriously?" Len sighed, waiting for everyone's reply. They all just looked at him with innocent eyes. He groaned and shoved the USB flash drive into his pocket and prepared to tell his sister that there were no oranges in sight.

He would just search for its owner by himself, he thought.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Author: Well? Well? Well? How was it? Too cliché? Too boring? Too… anything? Please tell me! Oh, and if you're reading this, that means you read my story! Thanks for that! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid!  
Author: Thanks for the first review -! That one inspired me to write more! ^w^ That's not weird, is it? Oh, and regarding your question (or I think it was a question) about Vocaloid fans hating an anime otaku~ well, in this fanfic, Vocaloid is like a group of Local singers and whatnot and otakus are considered weird and are treated as outcasts in Japan, I think. And being an anime otaku, Ayaka wouldn't care about singers and movie actors and actresses. ^w^

* * *

**Chapter Two**: "A Shota!"

Classes were over and Ayaka and Yuuki were already home. After the concert last week, the two have been fairly normal and nothing really changed except for Yuuki's amplified fandom. Ayaka already knew how to deal with this so she wasn't affected that much.

Yuuki was already changed and was about to go out the door when she called out to her best friend who was in her room. "Ya! I'm going out to buy stuff for dinner, okay?" she waited for Ayaka's response by the door.

"Uh… Yeah, sure! I'll be going out later too!" Ayaka's squeaky voice sounded all the way from her room. After she spoke, something that sounded like her falling down the floor was heard by Yuuki, flinching as she did.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly but sounded a bit used to it already.

"I'm fiiiinnee~! Don't worry!" Ayaka answered.

"Uhm… Okay…" Yuuki sounded reassured but added, "You going to gramps and Kazu's again?" Ayaka answered with a loud "Un!" and then she left completely.

"Gyuu~! Take care!" Ayaka said loudly from her room as she put on plain baggy shorts and a blue t-shirt. She didn't hear Yuuki answer so she assumed that she had already left.

She carefully put on a blue Konoha-signed forehead protector from the anime series _Naruto_ around her waist, using it as a belt and then made her way out the house after safely locking the door.

"I wonder what new stuff gramps and Kazu have for me today?" Ayaka asked herself and started giggling evilly, making people who she passed by wonder if she was crazy or something.

The light brown-haired girl skipped her was towards her favorite anime shop that was located somewhere in the shopping district with glee and excitement and smiled every so often when she thought about the new stuff she'd be buying later on. She especially saved last week's allowance just to be able to buy something new today and you can be sure that she won't leave unless she does.

When she finally arrived, she immediately pushed open the doors that had a sign that said: _Open, please come in. Dattebayo!_ and greeted the two people inside with a blinding smile.

* * *

"Len, are you going out?" Rin asked her twin brother when she noticed him getting changed into a really simple attire. He threw on a pair of black pants, a white and yellow shirt and a black jacket he got on top of his bed. Of course, his famous white headphones were on his head too. She followed him down from their room into the living room and to the front door.

Putting on his sneakers, the young boy answered, "Yeah, just for a bit. We're out of eggs and Luka-nee told me to go buy some," he explained and looked back at Rin who was holding a comic book in her hands. "Do you want me to buy you anything?" he added when he sensed her uneasiness.

Rin immediately lightened up at this and put on a thrilled smile as she said, "Really? Well, I'm out of oranges so…," she blinked cutely at him, making him laugh.

"Okay, okay. I'll go pick some up later. Anything else?" he asked.

"Just one…," Rin's eyelashes batted consequently as she said, "Your goodbye kiss?" she closed her eyes and leaned forward, pursing her lips.

Len slightly backed away in instinct and flushed, "W-What are you talking about, Rin?" he stuttered. They never kissed each other since they turned six and those were only on the cheeks. They only kissed on the lips once and it would definitely be heck of a lot more different than if they kissed now.

Rin peeped through her right eye and saw her brother's blushing face. She suddenly laughed out loud at this and said, trying to control her laughter, "I was obviously kidding, Len! You're just too cute!" she laughed again, slapping Len's cheek lightly with her right hand.

"Ugh… Rin, stop it with the weird jokes, will you?" he said, angrily watching his sister crack herself up.

"But seriously, Len. You're too childish for your own good!" she paused as she tried to catch her breath from laughing too much. "Someday you're gonna like a girl and she'll like you back, obviously and then you'll ask her to be your girlfriend and when she already is, she'll dump you 'cause you're too boring and innocent. Then, you'll come crying home saying things like 'Why? Why did she leave me? Was I not good enough?' and you won't be able to sing happy songs anymore…," with a solemn look on her face, Rin finished her story with a "The end" and a smirk.

Len groaned and said matter of factly, "One, that's not what I'm going to be doing if that time comes because… Well, just because I'm not a sore loser _or_ a crybaby," he held up his index finger as he said so.

Rin raised her brow helplessly at the boy.

"Two, If I ever _did_ get a girlfriend, she wouldn't last long and not because of my… innocence and boringness… But because of you. You'll get all jealous because I would spend more time with her than with you and you'd somehow find a way to change that to your liking," his middle finger joined his held up index finger.

Rin thought for a while, rubbing her chin with a finger and nodded suspiciously at her brother as if saying, "How would you know that?" but let him continue anyway.

Len mentally said, "I'm your twin brother if you haven't noticed," and continued, raising his ring finger next, "Three, almost all my songs are sad and solemn so it won't make much of a difference. In fact, it'll only let me sing with much more emotion," he said like he just solved something really hard.

His sister took a moment to digest this and found out that he was right. She puffed up her cheeks at this.

He smirked victoriously at his sister. He added his pinky finger next as he said, "Four, it'll be a while until I find the _right_ girl. So chill," he said coolly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Naïve little twin brother, you never know when that time will come. Don't be so calm," Rin told him, beating his coolness by a bit. She put out her tongue at him afterwards and started running back to their room saying, "Don't forget my orange~!"

Len sighed and proceeded to going out, opening the door and then closing it tightly behind him. He didn't need to think about what his sister said, it wasn't like something that _she_ of all people said would come true or anything… Right?

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought and decided to focus on other things like… Trees… The sky… People staring at him like idiots…

_Gah! This is so frustrating! Stupid Rin and her stupid words!, _he thought as he entered the grocery store nearest to their house, which was just around the shopping district, pretty handy at times like this. And as he entered, he tried to focus on his chore and quickly got everything that his family asked for.

* * *

"Aya! I knew you'd come today!" a black-haired teen about a year older than Ayaka said happily as he welcomed the said girl into their shop.

"Welcome, Aya-chan!" an elderly man said from behind the counter.

"Yoh!" Ayaka greeted enthusiastically at the two with a toothy grin. She raised her right arm for a high-five which Kazu, the black-haired boy gladly reciprocated by walking towards the girl and high-fiving her back.

The two broke out in laughter afterwards. The elderly man just watched the two talk about anime, anime and some other random stuff for a few more minutes.

"Ne, gramps! Do you have the new DVD I asked for last week?" Ayaka asked, her begging the old man to say yes. Kazu laughed at this and his grandpa chuckled lightly.

"Yes, Aya-chan. It's on that shelf over there. Go help yourself," he answered with a friendly smile.

"Yipee~! Thanks gramps!" Ayaka practically jumped in joy and skipped her way to the shelf that the old man was pointing to. On it, various anime figurines were lined up as well as some manga volumes of different titles. Ayaka searched thoroughly for what she was looking for and found a plastic box that had the word "Bleach" on it.

"Did you find it?" Kazu asked, peeping from behind Ayaka to look at what she was holding.

"Yes!" the young girl jumped up and turned around in a flash, hitting Kazu with her left hand.

"Ow!" Kazu yelped in pain as he tried to put on a straight face which ended up with his eyes twitching. "I'm fine…," he tried to smile as he said so.

"Kazu! I'm sorry!" Ayaka said when she realized that she hit him. She leaned forward to take a closer look at his face where she hit her.

As Ayaka leaned however, Kazu instinctively backed away from her face. "I-I'm fine, Aya-chan," he forced a smile as his face slightly flushed.

"Mm… If you say so… And Kazu-chan wouldn't get hurt by something so small, right?" she smiled at him and went over to the counter to pay for the DVD she had as Kazu trotted behind her.

"Everything okay? I heard Kazu yelp," the old man asked worriedly as he placed the DVD in a plastic bag.

"Fine, gramps," Kazu muttered embarrassingly behind Ayaka.

"You can keep the bag, gramps. I'm just going to throw it anyway," Ayaka said and the old man took the DVD from the plastic bag and gave it to her. Then, she handed him the payment for the thing she bought.

"Thank you Aya-chan," the old man smiled at Ayaka.

"No, thank _you_!" she answered with glee as she turned back and headed for the door.

"Aya, come back soon, you hear?" Kazu called out, making Ayaka stop in her tracks.

She smiled even though they couldn't see her and said, "Dattebayo!" and then she continued on her way, leaving the two grinning at her otaku-ness. And with that, she opened the door in full-blast, as she yelled happily, "Bleeeeaaaacchhh!"

* * *

The blonde-haired singer/idol came out of the grocery shop with two paper bags between his arms. The prying eyes of fans from the shop lingered on him of a few more minutes, never leaving him until after two seconds of him disappearing from their eyesight.

He mentally thanked their Master's clever thinking of threatening their fans of stopping their singing if they were ever harassed or disrespected Vocaloid in any way possible as he walked down the side walk of the shopping district.

"Eggs, check. Oranges, check. Bananas…," Len was on the verge of crying when he continued, "… no check."

Because of Rin's oranges, his wallet was emptied even before he got to buy at least one banana. He tried not to get angry at his sister and fortunately, he was successful. He didn't want to think ill of his sister, even more so when his brain unconsciously thinks of ways for her to find out that he did. He shuddered at the thought of taking one of Rin's previous punishments again. Whenever they got into real fights, Len would always be the one to apologize, regardless if it was his fault or not, which leads to him needing to be punished by Rin before she forgave him. And her punishments would either consist of girl clothes and a camera or the road roller. In all actuality, he'd rather take on the latter.

Tracing his footsteps back to home, he couldn't help but notice a light brown-haired teen skipping her way through the crowd as if she was going to such a wonderful place because she had the exact same face of one of the persons in the pictures he found in the USB flash drive he found on their concert. He even had it in his pocket at that moment.

He started following the girl all the way to the shop that she entered. It was practically deserted since no other customer was in there, hoping to tell her about her USB flash drive. Len almost thought that the shop was closed himself.

He peeked through the door all the while that she stayed inside. He saw her high-five the black-haired guy, talk to him endlessly, rush to a shelf, hit the guy on the face, he chuckled lightly at this, apologize to him, pay for the thing she got from the shelf, return the plastic bag, say something and open the door with absolutely hard force.

"Ow!"

He also remembered being hit squarely on the forehead by the door and falling down on his back and the next was he passed out.

* * *

"Bleeeeeaaaaccchhhh!" Ayaka yelled happily as she opened the door with all her might, trying to make a dramatic scene.

"Ow!" she heard someone from outside say.

Looking around, she saw the blonde-haired boy lying down on the floor, clutching his forehead with a pained face.

"Oh no! Are you okay?" she immediately bent down to take a closer look at him and when she did, she couldn't help but stare at his face.

He was really cute and handsome all at the same time although she couldn't see her eyes since they were closed. And he was unconscious.

"Oh my Kami-sama! Did I kill him?" she panicked, keeping her eyes on his face.

Just in time, Len's chest rose up, signaling her that he was breathing and alive. She sighed in huge relief at this. She was already deciding whether she would keep it a secret and bury him then or she would tell the truth and allow herself to be arrested when he did. Good timing.

"Okay, he's passed out and I have no idea who he is… What would Conan do at a time like this?" she pondered for a while and an idea struck her head.

"I know! I'll take him home and brainwash him and bring him back here so he won't remember a thing!" she said with a rather evil grin as she hopped him on her back after covering his head with his jacket's hood, grabbed the paper bag beside him that didn't get ruined and proceeded to going back home.

The whole time, he remained unconscious and it took a great deal of effort to bring his heavy body back to her house that felt so far away when she was walking towards it.

As they passed by, people would look at them like they were a couple. People stopped and stared since it was unusual for the girl to be carrying the guy on her back but found it cute anyway and minded their own businesses afterwards.

"Yu~! Tadaima!" Ayaka greeted as she carefully settled the blonde-haired teen on the couch. His head flailed forward since he was still unconscious. Then, she went into her room to get the medical kit.

"Oh, Ya! Okairi! Did you get what you needed?" Yu's voice sprang from the kitchen. And Ayaka judged by the smell of food, she was cooking dinner so early.

"Uh… Yeah!" Ayaka answered from her room.

"Okay. What was it this time?" Yuuki asked.

"Uhm… A Bleach DVD!" Ayaka answered, her mind preoccupied.

"Oh… Can I see it?" Yuuki asked as she finished her cooking and washed her hands. Then, she walked towards Ayaka's room without waiting for her answer.

Well, to get there, she had to go through the living room. And you know who was in there at that time.

Yuuki stopped midway in her tracks when she saw the figure resting in the middle of their living room couch. Of course, as a rabid fan, she could tell who it was in one look.

"Ya, it isn't Christmas yet, right?" she asked calmly, her right foot still stuck in midair.

"Unn… Last I checked, December is still far away!" Ayaka said as she entered the living room too. First, she glanced at her best friend and saw her pose but didn't mind it. Next, she walked up to the couch, sat down next to the person already there and started staring at his face.

"Ya, what are you doing?" Yuuki asked her, slowly turning back to normal. Her system probably finished being in a paralyzed fangirl mode.

"I have this weird feeling with him…," she said, her voice trailing off.

Yuuki eyed her nervously and asked as she sat down beside her and said, "Like what?"

"Uhm… Eto… Like there's this thing that I can't really explain when I see his face."

Yuuki gulped as she asked the next question shakily, "Ya… You don't suppose that you've… f-fallen in… l-l-l-love with him, do you?" she hoped and prayed for her friend to say no.

Ayaka looked at her friend curiously and raised her eyebrow, "What _are_ you talking about? Of course not!" she said incredulously.

Yuuki sighed in relief and wiped a trickle of sweat rolling down her face. "Thank goodness!"

"Why, Yu?"

"Why what?"

"Why, don't you want me to fall in love and all that?" Ayaka asked.

"W-Well… It's not like that~ I just don't want you getting hurt, is all," Yuuki explained, embarrassed.

At that moment, the person who was formerly sleeping peacefully beside the two groaned and opened his eyes, revealing a pair of gorgeous emerald green orbs. The two girls stared at him as he looked around innocently and slowly realized what happened to him.

"Hmm…," Ayaka rubbed her chin as she stared at him with narrowed eyes. "I think I know what he is…"

"Of course you do, Ya!" Yuuki palmed her face.

"Ano…," Len muttered as the two ignored him and went their own ways.

"He's-", Yuuki was cut off when her best friend suddenly exclaimed.

"A shota!" Ayaka jumped up from the couch and pointed a finger at the blonde-haired teen who looked like he got that a lot.

"Shota…?" the other two asked in unison, looking at Ayaka's pointed finger as the said girl just beamed proudly in front of them.

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

Author: Yey~! Second chapter is up! Woohoo~! I know it sucks, but still~!


	3. Chapter 3  Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid!

Author: Here's a half update~! XD

* * *

**Chapter 3**: Part 1

"Yup! He's a genuine shota, all right! You can hardly see a real one these days though…," the light brown-haired teen explained with a fascinated and excited look on her face.

Ayaka walked closer to the blonde as she said, "Look at his face, Yu!" she pointed roughly at Len, his eyes following her finger as Yuuki looked at his face too.

"Uhm, what's wrong with it?" Yuuki asked, failing to see Ayaka's point.

Ayaka groaned helplessly and said, "It's completely shota material!" she forwarded her finger, making it poke Len's cheek.

"H-Hey...," Len said, trying to get Ayaka's finger off of his face but she would just put it right back if he did. The cycle continued on and on afterwards.

Yuuki still didn't get it so Ayaka explained further while she ran her hand down the side of Len's face, "His soft supple cheeks that would happily invite a pair of hands to run down them-"

"Aah! Stop saying those things!" Len suddenly exclaimed with a bright red face. He stood up from the couch and stayed at the corner of the living room.

Ayaka chuckled lightly and said "Exactly what a shota would do!" Her voice sounding like that of a scientist's who just found out a new discovery.

"But he's Len Kagamine! He can't be a shota," Yuuki debated, standing up too. "And besides, aren't shotas supposed to be those young boys who are being harassed and molested by older guys?" she added.

Len's ears perked up at Yuuki's words. Countless memories of their master making him dress in girl's clothes and then taking pictures of him in it to post on his bedroom wall came flooding through his brain. One certain memory was Kagamine Len no Bousou. That song in itself explained everything.

"Yeah, well, you never know what they do to him, Yu!" Ayaka stated, narrowing her eyes at the blonde, making him shrink in her stare.

Yuuki, taken aback by Ayaka's bold words, gradually turned her head to Len's direction and she stared at him too. "That can't be true, right?" her eyes pleaded for him to say no.

"W-Wait a minute! Where am I exactly?" he asked, effectively dodging Yuuki's question. He probably even did her a favor by doing so.

"In our house," Ayaka answered, her eyes scanning every inch of his body, making him feel uncomfortable. "I hit your head, remember? So I brought you here to brainwash you," she added in a monotone voice.

He nodded understandingly. _I do remember being hit when she opened the door…_, he thought. He continued nodding until a thought struck him. "Wait, brainwash?"

"Uh-huh. I'm gonna bring out the brainwashing machine later on," Ayaka said creepily pointing to her room. "Unless you want to start no- Ouch!"

Yuuki hit Ayaka on the back of her head, making her head loll forward. "Stop saying nonsense. You're scaring him," she said, implying the crept out Len on the corner.

"Mou… And he was just about to cry too…," Ayaka pouted childishly as she rubbed the place where she was hit.

Yuuki glared at her best friend, making her pout even more. "Even though he's a shota, he's still a darn good Vocaloid member so I can't let you make fun of him, Ya," she said, not noticing that as she said the word 'shota', an imaginary arrow flew right at Len's heart.

"Kh…," he forced a smile at her and said, "Arigato."

"No problem," Yuuki said cooly.

Just when he thought she was at least half normal, a sinister grin found its way to her face as she said, "You're not leaving here without singing at least one song though," when she said that, her video camera suddenly appeared in her hand, ready to record anything its master seemed fit.

"O-Okay, sure," Len said, defensively putting up his hands in front of him.

"And without…," Ayaka spoke, appearing behind the blonde, making the hair on his neck stand up if there were some. She added, "…dressing in my Cardcaptor Sakura clothes!" with a cheery voice and a big grin, her hands making a pair of thumbs up.

Len sweatdropped nervously as Yuuki considered if what Ayaka said would be okay, rubbing her chin with her hand.

"Cardcaptor Sakura? What's that?" he asked, waiting for the answer a bit nervous.

Ayaka gasped at Len's words. "You don't know Cardcaptor Sakura? That's ridiculous!" she exclaimed with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Uhm…," the blonde-haired teen paused for a moment to think. "I'm guessing its some kind of anime show,"he looked a bit sure with his answer.

"Wow! How'd you know?" Ayaka asked, clearly amazed. She concentrated her wide eyes at his as she waited patiently for an explanation. She didn't actually expect him to know anything about since he didn't look like an anime otaku like her.

_Brownish golden eyes_, he took note when he noticed her eye color for the first time. "Well first, I _did_ first see you coming in an anime shop. And second-" he pointed to Ayaka's bedroom rather coolly.

Her door was wide open, she forgot to close it when she went out a little while ago, and everything from her anime posters, anime-themed decorations and furniture. Anyone could also see the scattered clothes and underwear all around the room.

"Whoa! You're smart!" she said with amazement clear in her voice. It took a moment for her anime-filled brain to fully comprehend her situation.

Finally realizing this, Ayaka blushed bright red and screamed rather girlishly as she lunged towards Len, shoving her hands in front of his eyes.

In reaction, Len tried to remove her hands in front of his eyes while Yuuki headed to Ayaka's room and closed her door with a hopeless sigh.

"Why are you even screaming? And can you keep your hands away from my eyes?" he said, still trying to remove her hands from him.

"Aaa! Of course I'd scream! You saw them! _You_ saw THEM!" Ayaka yelled at him at the top of her voice, still keeping her hands in place even though Yuuki already closed her bedroom door. She didn't notice it so she still thought it was open.

"I don't even have any idea on what you're talking about!" he said truthfully. He seriously didn't notice all her non-anime-related stuff.

At least, until Yuuki let him take a peek of Ayaka's room one more time, perfectly timing it when Ayaka's hand slipped a bit, creating a small hole for Len to look from.

This time, he clearly saw _them_. She had different kinds of them too. He saw ones that had floral designs on it, ones that were of plain color but had frilly designs by their linings and ones that had letters written on them. Well, they were a bit childish for someone her age but they _were_ a girl's underwear so Len couldn't help but turn tomato red.

"E-Eh…," he stuttered as his mind went blank for a while but quickly came back to normal when Ayaka faced him with puppy dog eyes after removing her hands from his eyes.

"R-Really? You didn't see them…?" she asked like a little girl asking for a puppy.

He quickly averted his eyes from her puppy dog-eyed ones and cleared his throat. "I seriously don't know what you mean."

At this, Ayaka's face lit up as she yelled, "Yey!" Still like a child. "That's good because I definitely wouldn't want to be married to _you_ of all people!" she laughed happily as she patted Len at the back and went to her room to clean up her stuff before anyone had a chance of seeing it again.

Len raised an eyebrow at her leaving form muttering, "Hmph. Why wouldn't anyone want to be married to me? Tch. Annoying," he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm rich, famous, not to mention super handsome-"

"And you follow girls into anime shops."

"Yeah, and I follow girls into – What?" Len turned towards the person who said that, which was Yuuki who was seated on the couch with her legs crossed.

"Why _were_ you following Ya into the anime shop, anyway? Hmm, Kagamine Len?" Yuuki asked, her eyes following his every move as he sat on the couch to the left of the one she sat on.

"I…," he stopped and thought on how she'd know that but found out that he himself told them about it. He frowned and said, "I was going to go in that shop too, that's why," he answered smoothly, taking his time observing the wonderful designs on their living room table.

Yuuki raised an eyebrow at him. "You were? Why would you even?" she threw him a questioning look. Her respect and idolism for him was slowly vanishing into thin air, too.

He gulped. "I'm… secretly an anime otaku… too," he mentally sighed, not knowing how it ended up with him having to lie to a fan. He could just tell her the truth but his instinct was screaming that he keep the USB flash drive for a few more days.

"Oh, really? Without knowing about CCS?" she asked with a superior look on her face.

"CCS? What's that?" _Oops…_

"Hah! Admit it! You're neither an otaku nor a customer of that shop!" Yuuki stood up, pointing an accusing finger at the lad.

_What is with these people and pointing at people like they're some kind of criminal?_, he thought amidst the tension.

"Then what do you think I am? A stalker? Hah. Fat chance," he scoffed arrogantly.

"Hmm… True…," Yuuki muttered, sitting back down on the couch. She furrowed her eyebrows as she thought of some reason. "Maybe…," her eyes suddenly became viciously scary, "…you like Ya and just really wanted to see her?" her face turned dark as she said so.

Len just stared at her with confusion in his eyes. He quickly said just to stop her from thinking that, "There's no way I'd like an anime otaku weirdo like her." Just as he said that, all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Ayaka's POV**

"Whew! Good thing he didn't see them! I'd die if he saw my life-size figurines! If he did, I would have had no choice but to marry him since he saw _them_," I said to myself as I finished putting all of my pride and joys away into my storage room. And as a bonus, I also cleaned the clothes and underwear scattered on the floor too. Now if he saw _those_, I'd definitely faint.

I laughed as I turned the knob of the door on my room, opened it and went out just as that boy was saying something that I heard clearly.

"There's no way I'd like an anime otaku weirdo like her."

I stopped on my tracks when I understood what he meant. I panicked and immediately turned around to go back into my room and pretend I didn't hear anything but because of my suddenly blurry eyesight, I hit the wall beside my door with a loud bump.

Panicking, I looked back at Yu and the boy in the living room with a somewhat sacred look.

Their heads turned to my direction just as something wet, I hoped it was sweat, rolled down my cheeks.

Okay, I'll be honest. I was crying then. The tears wouldn't stop even if I tried to stop them. Cliché, right? The only reason I could think of at that moment was because I thought he would actually have wanted to be my friend, something that I'm seriously lacking of. He didn't look at me like I was some kind of disease when he saw my room or when I told him about dressing up as Sakura…

Yu saw me in that state and for a second, she looked shocked before her normally stoic red eyes turned into blazing red ones that looked like they could poison someone with one look as she turned them on the boy.

He, on the other hand, looked at me with wide emerald green eyes that looked shocked and I think, somewhat like how everyone else looked at me.

Pssh… Great, _now_ he brings out _that_ look. He could've done it a lot earlier when he first set eyes on me to save me the crying and the aching pain in my chest.

"Get out," Yu's icy tone immediately froze the whole room in an instant. "Get the hell out, Kagamine Len," she repeated, with an even more intensely scary look.

Kagamine Len, as Yu called him, stood there like a rock, his mouth slightly agape. "Wha-"

"I said get the hell out! Get your singing butt out of our house!" Yu snapped. Uh-oh. She grabbed the paper bag filled with oranges and shoved it on him roughly.

Kagamine Len grunted in pain when Yu gave him his paper bag. He started walking towards the front door, his eyebrows furrowed together as he did and his face somewhat of a confused one.

"Yu," I managed a squeaky word out. I looked at her with eyes that said "It's okay… I should've known anyway." Then I smiled warmly at her.

She threw me a concerned look as she said, "Ya… I'm sorry… Just forget anything even happened today…," she shook her head as she hugged me and patted my head before going to her room saying, "You can go ahead and eat dinner, I'm gonna pass tonight."

I watched silently as Yu went to her room and closed her door before I heard a loud thump that I think would be Yu slumping on her bed.

I was still standing outside my room. I didn't feel like doing anything, even eating believe it or not. So I just stood there, staring at the empty living room.

I stayed like that for a few more minutes before I decided to go out for a stroll and to catch some fresh air, if there were some.

I didn't put on a jacket nor did I bring a flashlight with me. I just went straight out with nothing but anime in mind. I mentally played some scenes of the anime I've watched that would usually cheer me up as I wandered around aimlessly.

After giggling for about ten or more times, I noticed that I was pretty far away from out house. Actually, when I looked closely at my surroundings, I realized that I couldn't even recognize where I was anymore.

I was lost. In my own neighborhood. Well, I wasn't really the outside person, so it was understandable.

Wait a minute. Shouldn't I be panicking right about now?

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh my Kami-sama! I'm lost!" I exclaimed, grabbing the sides of my head, like how anime characters would if they were panicking in the middle of the street too.

"It's cold too!" I added, trying to warm myself up with my hands.

I looked around again and said with a tone that sounded like I just found out something really rare, "And it's getting **really** dark out… Wait, its dark…?" I asked myself as my eyes went wide.

"Ahaha! I-I'm not s-scared of t-the dark a-anymore!" I tried to sound brave so my brain would believe me and I wouldn't get scared with a forced laugh. But I failed miserably because my shaking knees gave a run for my confidence's money.

I clamped my hands over my ears to avoid any creepy sounds that I might've heard. I was about to shut my eyes shut too when something _really_ strange passed by me.

It was Pichi, the dog in our neighborhood who I became friends with since no human being wanted to be my friend, running after the boy from earlier… uh… Kaga… Kagamire? No… Uhm… Kagami… de? te?... ne! Kagamine Len!

I followed the two until they reached the empty lot where Yu and I used to play a lot in back when we were younger. From there on, I was sure I could find my way home but the pitiful figure sitting on top of the tree's branch trying to shoo Pichi away just looked too… Well, pitiful.

"Aah! Stay away!" he yelped when Pichi decided to try and climb the tree too. I sighed helplessly.

"Pichi!" I called over and recognizing my voice, the two of them snapped their heads towards my direction. Pichi immediately came running over to me when he saw me.

As Pichi lunged towards me, I think I heard Kagamine Len say "Look out!" but never really paid attention since Pichi just started licking my cheeks as he wagged his tail happily.

I laughed as Pichi licked a spot on my cheeks that was oddly one of my ticklish spots. "Hey! How have you been? It's been two whole months!" I said to Pichi. He barked once as a response.

I pushed myself up with my arms and stood up, dusting dirt off of my clothes. Pichi was hopping around me, very excited.

"Yeah, I missed you too Pichi!" I said as I patted his furry head just the way he liked it.

After which, I walked towards the tree and looked up to find Kagamine Len sitting on top of a tree branch staring at me in awe. His expression almost made me feel better but that was just asking for too much.

"You wanna get down from there?" I asked him with a forced smile that I hoped he didn't notice.

He just stared at me though. Then, he pointed to Pichi, who barked at him in reaction, making him cling onto the tree's trunk.

"Oh… I see. Just a second," I raised my index finger as I said so. Then, I bent down to Pichi's level and scratched his left ear while he reacted with whimpering in relief. I smiled at his cuteness and the fact that he still had the same sweet spot even after two months. Then, I signaled for Kagamine Len to come down the tree.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a worried look.

"Yup! You just need to scratch his left ear like I just did and you'll be his best buddy!" I assured him with another forced smile. It was really hard trying not to be nice to him. Well, honestly, I just didn't like hating people but what he did a while ago really was mean so I'm trying not to be too nice to him

He looked doubtful when he looked from Pichi to me. But gradually, he went down from the tree branch anyway. He stayed as far away as possible from Pichi when he was finally on he ground, though.

"You don't need to be scared of Pichi! He won't bite! … Usually…," I said, averting my eyes from his, I can only guess, horrified expression. "No, seriously. You really just have to do what I said," I added, offering my hands to him.

"…," he stayed silent as he looked at my hand with a little bit of doubt. I continued to hold it out to him even if he didn't take it.

But after a few more minutes, I figured he still thought of me as an 'anime otaku weirdo' and wouldn't want me touching him. So, I decided to pull my hand away with a look that I think would be a rejected one.

**Len's POV**

"Wait," I suddenly reached out and grabbed the girl's hand just when she started to pull it away.

She looked at me with a shocked expression, making me look away in embarrassment. "You sure he won't bite me?" I asked, trying to break the awkward moment.

He face slowly lightened up as she answered, "Yeah!" with a look that was a billion times better than the one she had a while ago. The forced smiles she had been giving me before would also fall out of place with the smile she just gave me. She was smiling whole-heartedly for once.

I smiled at her in turn as she led me to the brown-furred dog that was chasing me just a few minutes ago.

When we were facing each other, me and the dog, she let go of my hand. But I was too busy glaring at the animal in front of me to notice. And I swear, he was glaring back at me then too, quietly growling in the process.

The girl looked at the two of us and laughed. I glared at her odd sense of humor before she thought to stop.

"Go on. Just do it," she said, obviously trying to hold her giggling in.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her and said, "You make it sound so easy. He was so keen on biting my head off just a few minutes ago and you expect me to just scratch his left ear. Without losing my hand and or hands?" I pointed at the dog on her right.

She just stared at me for a few seconds before she said in a voice that told me she didn't get the point, "… Uhm… Of course."

I groaned and resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her.

Is she really an airhead or is she just trying to take revenge on me for making her… cry…

And then it dawned on me. I've been really mean to her and even made her cry even though I didn't mean anything that I said back then. That was just to avoid her friend from getting weird ideas but still. She's here, helping me out. And why was she even out here at this late hour? Did she come looking for me?

My train of thoughts stopped there when she suddenly took my hand, pulled it towards the dog's left ear and started making me scratch him.

I realized this and quickly looked at the dog's reaction. I was expecting it to either bite my hand clean off or my whole arm off.

But he did neither and instead, he had a look of relief on his dog face and I think I even heard him whimper.

"See? I told you so!" she said with a toothy smile that looked triumphant at the same time as she looked up at my face. She was squatting beside the dog while I was slightly bending over him.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Author: I'm sorry I had to stop here! I was just getting too tired so~ Review and tell me if it's horrible or not^^ XD


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

Disclaimer: I disclaim. Bow.  
Author: Part two~ it's still in Len's POV, okay?

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Part 2

The dog barked when I unconsciously stopped scratching him. The girl giggled beside him and she started patting him instead.

"What was his name again?" I asked, staring at her hands gently stroking the animal's head.

"Pichi! We named him when we first met him a few years back," she answered, gently smiling at Pichi whose eyes were closed in pleasure.

_Hmm… I wonder how that feels like, being touched that gently and lovingly. Must be nice. I definitely wouldn't turn down an opportunity like that._

_Wait, what? I-I didn't mean it like that! I mean!... I meant it like… if I was a dog or something! Uhm… Yeah, a dog… Ahehe…_

"Ne, what were you doing anyway? Why didn't you go home right away?" she asked, thankfully disrupting my stupid thoughts. Pichi was already gone but she was still squatting down.

"Uhm… Where's Pichi?" I asked, involuntarily dodging her question.

She puffed up her cheeks like how Rin would whenever I annoyed her. I almost chuckled at her as she said, "Mou. Didn't you see him walk off a while ago?"

"Huh? A-Ah… I see." How could I have? I was thinking of an entirely different thing. Well, not exactly since I was thinking of being a dog and Pichi _is_ a dog but-ANYWAY…

"So… Why didn't you go home?" she repeated her question.

"I…" I collected my thoughts for a moment and answered, "I don't know how to go home from here." I smiled, embarrassed.

She stood up, scratched her cheek and said "I _did_ take you here while you were still unconscious, so that'd be natural… Eheh," she winked cutely as she said the last part, putting out her tongue too.

I sweat dropped at this. "It's okay. It would've been a lot worse if you left me out on the street like that," I said, scratching the back of my head, trying not to let her think that it was her fault.

"Y-Yeah! That's another reason why I brought you home!" she laughed as she looked off to the left, obviously lying.

"Right…," I pretended to believe her and watched as the last bits of sunlight disappeared from the sky, being replaced by darkness all around.

"It's getting dark, isn't i-" I was going to say when I looked at her but stopped when she wasn't there anymore. She was way over below the tree where I was before, curled up in a ball with her hands clasping her ears. Worried, yes _worried_, I went to her and asked "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I patted her back gently.

"Ugyuu… I-It's dark…" She replied in a trembling voice. Was she scared of the dark? That can't be, it'll be too cute for her personality. It being weird, her personality that is.

"Uh… It's already…" I looked at my watch, barely able to read it and continued, "6:30 after all." I tried shaking her softly to make her stop curling in a ball but she didn't move an inch.

A few minutes passed but she still didn't show any signs of movement so I asked "You're not… scared of the dark, are you?" I was very careful with the tone of my voice.

She flinched at my question and slowly lifted her head up. When I could see her face with the faint light coming from the other houses, she had a pout on and her eyebrows were furrowed together.

I forced a laugh and said "I see. If that's the case, then you can use this," I took off my headphones, something I never usually do but it's kind of an emergency, and placed it on her head as she gave me an innocent questioning look.

I reached out and clicked one of the buttons on it that you couldn't even tell were there, Master is REALLY good at these stuff, and in an instant, a ray of light appeared from one of the headphones. "It's really convenient at times like these," I smiled at her, hoping that she'd come back to normal.

Her eyes went wide in amazement, I think, as she gently touched my headphones on her head. "Cool…," she muttered with an excited look.

"It is, isn't it? I guess Master isn't just annoying and troublesome after all," I said, laughing. I seriously hope he didn't hear that. Or else my allowance would be cut down! And that would be horrifying!

"Ne, do you want me to take you home? Or at least, help you go home…," she asked out of the blue with a blush on her face that looked kinda cute on her. Wait, cute? W-Well, all girls look cute when they blush. Right…?

"S-Sure. If it's fine with you." I answered, helping her stand up. When she was up, she instantly regained her energy and stopped for a moment before taking a deep breath, tiptoeing as she did.

"Yosh! Let's go~!" She exclaimed, grabbed my arm and dashed off; dragging me towards somewhere that I could only hope was home.

**End of POV

* * *

**

Somewhere half way through to the Vocaloid manor, Len and Ayaka was silently walking side by side each other. Ever since Ayaka dragged Len from the empty lot in their neighborhood, they didn't exchange a single word. Until Len decided to break the deafening silence.

"Uhm… About earlier, you know. When I made you cry…" He struggled to find the right words, looking at the ground as his face flushed. It was either he apologized now, or make a really awkward situation between them both.

Ayaka waited patiently for him to finish, staring at his face as she did which only made Len fluster more than before.

"Its… I…" His hands started making unnecessary movements in the air as he stuttered, probably to help him think. "You cried because I… I didn't even _mean_ it! It was just… I'm-"

"Sorry," Ayaka covered Len's mouth with her right hand and finished for him with a warm smile. Len stared at her, completely surprised. The two of them momentarily stopped walking. "It's okay," she added, her smile never wavering. Then, she started walking again, her hands swaying behind her.

Len followed after her and couldn't stop staring at her. She would be this really weird teen who could talk about brainwashing and stuff like that so casually to a flustered teenage girl to an emotional person to a really kind figure to a cute childish girl who's still afraid of the dark then to this, a sweet and understanding girl. Len could only think of one thing to describe her. Complicated and a bit interesting. For only a span of how many hours, she had shown him completely different sides of herself. And, she didn't go gaga over him like other girls would normal have done, that's a _really_ big plus.

"What's wrong? Are we going the wrong way?" she asked as she turned her head around to look at him, feeling conscious since Len had been staring at her the whole time.

"Huh?" Len snapped out of his thoughts in an instant and scanned their surroundings. He could recognize where they were and shook his head, "No, I don't think so."

Ayaka sighed in relief, saying, "That's good! I thought we got lost since it's so dark out," she answered and chuckled lightly.

Len laughed lightly alongside her. "So… How'd you meet Pichi, in the first place?" he asked, a tiny part of him wanting to know more about her.

"Well… I was eight back then and Yu and I went to the playground near our house one day. Naturally, kids were there, their parents keeping a close eye on them. Our parents weren't there though. They were practicing some song with onii-chan," she shrugged her shoulders and continued, "So, we went there and seeing me in a chibi Sailor Moon outfit, the parents immediately thought I'd be a bad influence and kept their children away from us, mostly me, as possible," she explained with a slightly pained look.

Len frowned upon hearing this and said, "That's rude. I for one, would've been thrilled to see the little you in that… uhm… Sailor-thingy outfit," he gave her an encouraging smile.

She smiled back at him and corrected him, "It's Sailor Moon. And I didn't really mind since Yu was there too."

"The one who said something about my singing butt?" he inquired, musing at the same time.

Ayaka couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, that one. But she's usually much more creative than that. Maybe you just really pissed her off," she stated, making Len frown.

When she saw this, she immediately added, "But once she hears that you apologized… err… sort of…," she paused, "Well, it wouldn't hurt to not tell her the whole truth… Uh yeah, once she hears that, she'll be back to normal," with a grin, she stated.

"Well, that's good to know," he sighed in relief. "Anyway, you were saying…?" he urged her to continue her story.

"Uh… Right!" she forced a cough for effect and said, "So, no one was playing with us and we were in the sand box at that time when Pichi came trotting to the playground. He was kinda considered a stray so the playground was immediately emptied when the others saw him. But Yu and I didn't notice him until he came up to us and started sniffing at us. Yu told me to run but he was just _so_ cute back then! You could've imagined a younger Pichi wagging his tail and looking at us with his cute doggy eyes!" she exclaimed, animatedly turning moe-crazy.

"Then, what happened?" Len asked curiously.

"Uhm…," Ayaka tapped her chin with a finger. "I jumped on him and hugged him," she answered innocently.

"What! He could've bitten you! What were you thinking?" he exclaimed furiously as Ayaka turned chibi in guilt.

"Well, he did… sort of. But it wasn't a big deal!" Ayaka pouted.

"He bit you? Where?" Len yelled, horrified. He started imagining an 8-year old Ayaka bleeding and being taken to the hospital's emergency room. He couldn't help but feel mad and worried at the same time. He had Rin as a twin sister, so he couldn't help but feel protective over Ayaka all of a sudden.

"It was just a tiny scratch, barely even recognizable! And I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt me," Ayaka defended, trying not to ruin Len's image of Pichi after they just became friends and all.

"Yeah, right," Len said sarcastically. He looked away and muttered, "Probably because a certain kid jumped on him without thinking."

"Hey! I heard that!" Ayaka went ahead Len and started walking backwards to face him but he was still looking away, apparently mad at her for doing such a reckless thing years ago. Yeah, we can never fully comprehend the Kagamine mind people.

She pouted, saying, "I was just a kid back then so naturally I'd be stupid," she put out her tongue at him.

Len scoffed and said arrogantly, "When I was eight, I already memorized the periodic table."

"Periodic table? What's that?" an image of a table filled with period marks popped up on her head.

He took one glance at her and rolled his eyes. _Was she_ this _transparent of a person?,_ he thought hopelessly then said, "It's not a table filled with dots like how you apparently think of it. It's a systematic arrangement of elements according to increasing atomic number," he stated, somewhat arrogantly.

"Oh…," Ayaka uttered, still not knowing what Len just said. "I'm sure I've heard it in chemistry class before," she added, trying to sound smart but failed miserably.

He sighed hopelessly. _So she's … not smart too?_, he thought as he mentally added another thing in the long list under Ayaka's mental picture.

"But anyway! Pichi scratched me by the shoulder -but there was no blood, so chill," she quickly added when she sensed Len's uneasiness. "Yu lunged for Pichi when she saw this and tackled him, making the three of us topple down on the ground together. It was really soft, though. I think I might've landed on Pichi," she faked a laugh, scratching her cheek. She was still walking backwards so Len could easily see her expression.

"I should've known," he commented, watching Ayaka carefully in case she would trip over. They were nearing his house too.

"And ever since then, we've been friends! At least once a week, we would make sure to meet Pichi in the playground," Ayaka ended her story and smiled cheerily. "And we named him Pichi."

"Why Pichi, by the way?" asked Len.

"Well… Mostly because it sounded yummy and sweet. Somewhat like candy!" Ayaka explained with a toothy grin.

"A-Ah…," Len almost fell down because of her shallow answer. He thought it was going to be because of some deep meaning. Well, it was his fault for even thinking that she was capable of thinking that deeply.

"But it's cute, isn't it? Pichi~," she asked as he eyes went soft.

Len only nodded. "By the way, you mentioned your parents and your onii-chan earlier. Where were they? They weren't at your house before too," asked Len, staring off to the different lights coming for buildings around them. _Parents huh?_, he thought solemnly. Rin and he never got to see their parents even for once.

"Of course they weren't. They're in Paris right now, I think," she tapped her chin with a finger, looking up at the sky.

"Paris? Wow. That's cool! Why are they over there?" he asked, suddenly really interested. Paris was one of the places Rin and he always wanted to go to. They want to taste all the sweets over there. Oh, and to hear classical music too.

Ayaka's eyes were distant as she answered, "Uhm… Doing performances, most probably. They're really good music people."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed!" he exclaimed. "So, are they singers or musicians?" he asked, concentrating his emerald green shota eyes on her brownish golden ones.

"My mom and onii-chan are singers. Dad can play any instrument you try giving him for the first time in just a couple of hours practicing it," she answered almost immediately.

Amazed, Len exclaimed, "Wow! They sound like the Takashi's. A family made up of two singers and an incredible musician!"

She stared at him blandly and said in a monotonous voice, "It's because they _are_ the Takashi's."

Len's mouth became a large 'O'. "Really? That is so cool! Your family is absolutely awesome!" he said in pure admiration and a bit of jealousy. He had his hands clenched into fists and his arms were in front of him as though to keep him from being too excited.

"Yeah, I know. Having people tell me that all the time forced the idea to get pounded into my head," she answered, her eyes not having any emotion in them.

Len finally noticed her lack of enthusiasm for this and asked, "Is it just me or are you not totally psyched out about this like I am?" Then he added when she didn't respond, "Think of this: when you get old enough, you're going to go and join them too! You'd be performing with your family!" he tried to cheer her up, forcing his excitement to her.

But she only frowned and muttered just loud enough for him to hear, "But I don't sing or play any musical instrument. Actually, I can't. I have no musical talent in me."

That made Len stop on his tracks, Ayaka shortly followed. _She… can't?_, he thought, rather shocked. Her family was great at it but she wasn't able to play anything?

After getting over his shock, he realized just how Ayaka would be feeling about this. Being told over and over again on how great the rest of her family is despite her being no good with what they're being praised about. She must feel left out all the time. And that really hurt a lot.

"B-But it's okay! I'll just keep cheering them on from afar!" she immediately said with a smile when she sensed that Len was starting to pity her. She spun around and walked normally, her back facing Len.

He trotted after her but was still in a daze.

After a few minutes of silence among the two, Ayaka felt the need to say something and she did. "You don't have to pity me, you know. I'm completely happy with how I am right now," she stopped and thought about it and added, "Although I might be a _little_ weird," She gave him a grin.

He smiled apologetically in turn and said, "Okay, then. Sorry."

She just turned her head towards him and grinned. "That's the second time you've apologized to me. You're really troublesome, aren't you?" she humored him.

He playfully glared at her and he had somewhat of a pout on his face too. _Shota_, Ayaka thought and laughed. Len inquired why she was laughing but just shrugged as a response.

"And besides," she whipped her head back to normal, "Yu's here so I'll be fine!"

"You keep talking about 'Yu' like you can live with just her around. Is she your twin sister or something?" he guessed, feeling the same feeling about Rin although they usually fought a lot. He added, "You two don't look alike though. But then again, there _are_ those kinds of twins…," his voice trailed off. Len gets really serious when it came to the subject of twins.

"Yuuki Tenshine is my all-time best, best, best, best, _best_, BEST FRIEND in the whole wide world!" she suddenly shouted to nobody on particular and grinned to herself.

Len got surprised by the sudden outburst and almost tripped when she suddenly shouted. "Y-You don't have to be so loud about it. I'm not deaf," he sweat dropped.

She looked back at him with questioning eyes and said with furrowed brows, "But it wouldn't have sounded real if I didn't," then she turned back.

Len kept silent at her answer. "I guess…," he shrugged. "So why do you two live together?" he asked, noticing that they were already somewhat close to their house.

"Oh. Didn't I tell you? She's also my adopted sister," she answered casually, holding her arms up beside her as if balancing on a tightrope.

Len's ears perked up. "Adopted sister?"

Ayaka just continued blabbing on. "If you thought about it, we _could_ be called twins… We're the same age and are sisters…," she started thinking hard for a few seconds and said "Aha! We're step twin sisters! Cool!" she was very happy about her new discovery.

Len cleared his throat to catch her attention that was obviously focused in her own little world just a moment ago.

She snapped her head to his direction and immediately answered, "Sorry. Well, we adopted her … eleven years ago. My parents liked her superb voice, being the music people that they were."

"Tenshine-san's a singer too? Why didn't she come along to Paris?" he asked, watching Ayaka's every step.

"Well…," she stopped hesitantly for a second but continued after with a slightly trembling voice, "She _was_ but uhm… when she reached… uhm… ten, she lost her ability to hit high notes."

Len thought about it and said, "Really? I guess things like those do happen, huh?" he added, "I'd be devastated if I lost my voice like that," then he almost shuddered. Rin and his lives before Vocaloid were simply horrible. They were orphans, all of the people in Vocaloid are anyway, who lived long and boring days one after the other. Only when Master took them in did their lives start to get better and like hell you can believe that they weren't going to go back to how they were before.

"Oh, do you have a great voice too?" she asked, turning back and looking at him.

"What?" Len asked, very confused.

"I asked if you have an amazing voice too!" she repeated her question, facing him entirely while walking backwards again.

He was forced to stop walking as he stared at her in disbelief.

"You don't… know who _**I**_ am?"

"Uhm… I wouldn't if you don't tell me… Should I…?" she answered with an unsure tone. This time, she was the one feeling confused.

Len's jaw almost dropped down to the ground at her answer. He refused to believe what he just heard until he realized that she was sincerely telling the truth. She just stared at him with innocent eyes that would never suggest that she was lying.

She looked at him in worry when he just kept staring at her blankly. "Uhm, are you alright?" she asked worriedly as she tilted her head to the side a bit.

He didn't hear a thing though, he was still in shock. He never even considered that a Japanese teenager would possibly not know him. He was the second most popular Vocaloid for crying out loud! And keep in mind that Vocaloid was way famous throughout their country, some people overseas even knew about them. He could only think of two possible things that would explain this.

It was either that she was crazy and lived in her own little world or he wasn't that popular after all.

He chose to believe the first one and push the second one off his mental cliff. The latter hurt his ego and pride too much. Hey, he _is_ Kagamine Len after all.

"Ah! But I _do_ know your name…," she said as if to make up for something. He snapped out of his daze and waited for her next words.

"Kaga… Kagamine … L-Len, right?" she wasn't sure at first but said the thing in her mind anyway. She was looking at him a bit embarrassed and a bit hopeful that her answer was right.

Len sighed dramatically in relief at this. _At least she knows my name_, he thought. "So you do after a-"

"I heard Yu call you that so I guess that's your name, huh? I wonder how she knew you, though," her voice trailed off as she pondered for an answer.

Len felt a big boulder hit his head. And it hurt oh so much.

"Y-You…," he could only manage to stutter.

"Yes?" she asked, facing him with her large innocent eyes that Len somehow managed to develop a disliking to just a few seconds ago.

"You honestly don't know _ME_?" he asked, sounding desperate as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

She simply shook her head.

He was now on the verge of crying, for the second time this day. "T-Then what about Vocaloid? You can't possibly not _know_ Vocaloid!" he exclaimed, slowly recovering from his shock.

"Vocaloid…," her voice trailed off as she rubbed her chin. She felt like she had heard of that name before. When she finally found her answer, she pounded her right fist on her left palm and said, "I know now! Yu always talked about them. I think they were a group of singers…"

Feeling like a ray of hope just shined down upon him, Len closed his eyes in relief.

"Thank goodness!" he heard himself sigh, again. "I thought you didn't even have a clue on what Vocaloid is!"

"Err…," her voice trailed off. "That's the only thing I know about it, though."

"Eh? Really?" he said, a bit disappointed.

"I don't usually have time for things like that. I'd rather watch anime or read some manga," she explained, her face showing a bit of stubbornness.

"Oh…," he said. Now he just looked down-hearted.

Ayaka saw this and immediately said, "But it's not because they aren't good! I was forced to go to their concert last week and they were amazing!" She had an apologetic smile across her face.

"You were there?" he asked curiously. If she did go there, then the USB flash drive he found would really suggest that it really is hers.

"Un!" she nodded roughly. "I even remember one line from one of their songs. Only one line, though," she said, blushing at her unintelligence of the subject.

"What is it?" he asked.

"_Fukyou waon._"

He slightly got taken aback. He was the one who sang that, after all. He felt a bit honored that she remembered a part of his song out of the whole concert. That meant she liked his voice out of all the others', right? Score.

"I think I even remember who sang that," she added, her finger on her chin as she thought back to last week. Len waited patiently for her answer.

"He was singing with a girl who looked a lot like him. He had blonde yellow hair which I think he tied into a cute ponytail," she said, making him blush a bit.

He touched his ponytail on the back of his head and thought as his blush never faded away, _Cute?_

"He also had green eyes! Although I could barely see it… I think it was a bit emerald-ish too. But it also looked a bit blue," she added then looked at him.

He waved his hand in front of her eyes after a few minutes of her staring at him. "Hello?" he had a slightly worried look on his face.

"Out of curiosity, you wouldn't happen to be the one I was talking about, would you?" she asked with a straight face.

His eyes slightly widened when he heard her. Then, he smiled a friendly smile, reached his hand out and said, "I'm Kagamine Len from Vocaloid. Nice to meet you."

Her brain ceased to function for about two seconds and then started to process the information she just received. With a mental 'Ting!' she finally understood everything.

"Crap," she muttered emotionlessly as she continued to stare at him. "I kidnapped a Vocaloid singer for three and a half hours."

Len couldn't help but laugh at her response and had to pull back his hand to wipe a tear from his eye. "It's okay. You didn't have bad intentions so it's cool," he said but she looked at him as if saying "I tried to _brainwash _you" but he ignored it and continued, "Besides, I had a lot of fun."

She gave another of her meaningful stares.

"Well, crazy weird fun but still," he shrugged.

She involuntarily smiled at his answer. "Uhm… I'm Takashi Ayaka, by the way," she looked doubtful for a second before she added, "Can I shake your hand for free or do I have to pay first?" she asked innocently, glancing at his hand.

He chuckled lightly and reached out his hand for a handshake before saying, "Does your anime characters pay a fee for shaking?"

"Well, I suppose Haruhi would but…," she answered arrogantly, not wanting to be made fun of.

But in the end, she smiled at him embarrassingly and took his hand in hers then shook them together before they pulled away in unison.

A few minutes of silence passed with the two of them simply walking on. Ayaka wasn't in front of him anymore since she didn't know where his house was so they were walking side by side again. She suddenly turned shy after their last conversation and Len was watching their surroundings closely.

"We're here!" he suddenly exclaimed when they reached a humongous gate. Ayaka's eyes almost fell out of its sockets when she saw the size of their land. The house, no, _mansion_ was huge!

Len went to the right side of the gate with Ayaka closely following and talked to someone through the box-thingy on the wall that Ayaka didn't know what it was. The smaller-sized gate opened in front of them after and the two of them headed for the front door.

"It's huge…," she uttered in awe as her neck bended back as she scanned through the _mansion_'s outside once they were in front of the door.

"You think," Len commented.

Ayaka threw him a confused look.

"It's just that with all of us living here; it feels a _lot_ smaller than it looks. But since the others aren't usually around, I guess it hasn't been _that_ cramped anymore," he answered matter-of-factly. "Not that I enjoy their absence," he added reassuringly.

"Oh…," she said, having no idea what he meant by 'others' but just made it seem that she did.

Twisting the knob and then opening the door, Len signaled Ayaka to come in. "You should rest for a while before you head back home. It isn't exactly near so I'll just ask one of the drivers to send you home later," he pushed Ayaka inside before she could react.

"Ch-Chotto!" she exclaimed just as he closed the door behind them.

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

Author: I'll stop here. In the next chapter, the other Vocaloids come up. Sorry if it sucks!... again^^


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I disclaim. Bow.

Author: Thanks for the awesome reviews~! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4:** "The Vocaloids' Mischief"

"Len's taking an awful lot of time out…," Rin whined as she continuously clicked the button on the TV's remote, looking for an interesting program to watch.

At about 3:53 in the afternoon, the Vocaloid manor's living room was packed with the seven members left at home. Meiko, Rin, Gumi and Miku squeezed together on the couch as they watched TV. Luka was on the phone with someone, probably their fellow Vocaloid who went on a trip or an out of town concert. Kaito and Gakupo, having nothing better to do, were having a thumb war match with crazy facial expressions and sound effects(created by them) like they were really having a war.

"Why? When did he go out?" the teal-haired Miku sitting beside her asked, keeping her eyes on the TV screen.

"An hour ago," Rin answered, handing the remote to Gumi when she got tired of looking for anything she wanted to watch.

"Maybe he got lost?" Meiko suggested, munching on some chocolate. The box where she was getting them from had the words "Highly alcoholic. Keep away from children" on it.

"I dunno… Len's pretty smart after all. And the grocery store's so near," Rin appealed, glancing at the door worriedly.

"If that's the case, then you shouldn't worry so much Rin-chan!" Gumi assured her as she stopped on the music channel and exclaimed, "Ooh! My favorite!" then she started bobbing her head to the music.

Rin looked down on the ground and muttered, "Yeah I know but…"

Miku looked worriedly at their step little sister and said, "Well, if you're that much worried, then I guess we could ask Master to use _that_."

Rin looked back at her in confusion. "That…?" she asked.

"Yup! Come on!" Miku grabbed Rin's arm and dragged her all the way to the front of Master's study, all the while she asked what Miku was up to but the older Vocaloid just ignored all of her questions.

The teal-haired teen knocked on the large wooden door three times before saying, "Master! It's Rin and Miku! Can we come in?" she asked in her sweet voice loved by millions around the globe.

A faint "Yes" was heard before the older Vocaloid pushed open said door and the two came in, meeting their Master. He was sitting behind the sturdy desk on his swivel chair, facing the laptop in front of him. There were lots of shelves with infinite-looking books on them to the far right side of Master's desk. The room was really huge, by the way.

"So, what's this about?" the brown-haired man known as 'Master' asked in a deep voice that suggested he was thirty or something years old.

"Yes, well, Rin-chan's worried about Len being out for so long, so I was wondering if you would," she put on her cute face, "let us use _that_," she winked at him suspiciously.

"Hmm…," he thought for a while and said, "Okay."

The two said "Yes!" in an instant and high-fived each other. Although Rin didn't know what they were talking about, she _did_ know that they just won a conversion over Master and that thought alone made her feel like celebrating.

"But," Master added firmly, making the two girls stop their celebration to listen to him, "in one condition," he warned as he held up his index finger.

"What is it, Master?" the two asked together.

A few seconds passed before Master said, "I'll think about it later. You can go get it over there," he pointed his left index finger to his left as he went back to pressing keys on his laptop.

"Thanks Master!" Miku exclaimed excitedly and headed towards where the man pointed to.

Meanwhile, Rin asked their master, "What _is_ that exactly, Master?"

He just grumbled in response and said, "Miku'll explain it to you later."

"Oh. Okay," she answered.

Just then, Miku called out to her saying in a somewhat muffled voice, "Rin! Can you help me carry this to the living room?" Rin went over to the teal-haired teen only to find her trying helplessly to lift up a … thing. Rin had no clue as to what it was. It looked like a TV to her since it had a screen and two speakers on it, not to mention the buttons on it.

"Miku-nee, I'll do it," she grabbed both of the TV-thingy as Miku went off to the side and lifted it up with ease. Miku enthusiastically clapped her hands at this.

"Thanks Rin-chan! Now let's go!" Miku excitedly charged out of the room after excusing their selves from Master, Rin closely following behind her.

When they reached the living room, Rin placed the thing on the table as everyone else's eyes followed curiously after the two.

"Okay! Now to turn it on… Let's see... If I remember correctly, it should turn on like this," Miku scanned it as everyone gathered around the table to look at what would happen with it, she pushed the blue button located at the right side of the thing and the screen immediately lit up to reveal a light brown-haired girl rushing off towards the screen as she screamed "Bleeeeeeeaach!".

They got taken aback by this and all of them took a step back in unison but gradually came back to their original places after getting over the shock.

The seven Vocaloids continued to watch the screen before they heard a very familiar voice say "Ow!" They all looked at the device in confusion. Well, except for Miku. When they saw her looking unaffected, they focused their confusion on her.

"W-Well, this … thing," she pointed to the screen showing a light brow-haired girl look worriedly at the bottom part of the camera, clearly showing that she didn't know what it was called either, "is somehow connected to Len-kun's headphones," she explained.

"You know, Master placed tiny video cameras in each of ours so I suggest you don't take them with you in the bathroom," she added in a whisper as she slightly leaned her face towards the others as if someone might have heard them.

A blush gradually found its way towards Kaito's cheeks as Miku said so. He started averting his eyes from everyone else's to avoid any unwanted attention.

But one should never underestimate the Kagamine eyesight. Why do you think Rin was allowed to drive a Road Roller at the young age of thirteen?

"Kaito-nii, seriously?" she shook her head in disappointment. "Did you even think about the fact that your headphones might get broken if they got wet?" she asked in a rather superior tone. Kids, never copy this. We should never talk to our elders in this tone… Even if they _were_ as stupid as Kaito.

"W-What are you talking about?" he stuttered as he denied the truth.

This led the others to turn their heads towards him and as they did, Kaito's denying face explained to them everything.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Master doesn't really take a habit of watching our every move now, does he?" Gakupo tried to comfort his fellow guy Vocaloid as he patted him on the back hard. Kaito coughed up with every pat.

Miku's lips turned into a straight line for a second before it was forced to shape into a smile, twitching every so often. "Y-Yeah…," she commented quietly.

Actually, Master would always find the time to watch each of their daily activities. God knows how he manages to watch twenty-four hours of each of their videos daily without going crazy. This just proves that Master really is awesome aside from the fact that he handles people like the members of Vocaloid with ease.

Miku once walked in on him watching one of their videos, which was how she found out about the TV-thingy. She swore not to tell the others about it unless needed since she thought it would freak them out.

Kaito glanced at her face once and immediately felt relieved. He gave a half-hearted smile and went back to watching the screen. Everyone else followed after.

They saw everything that happened to Len. From him being taken to Ayaka's house; Miku gasped at this and Rin looked furious, to where they were already outside their house's gates.

Everyone somehow watched it as if it were some kind of soap opera. They were seated together on the couches, watching eagerly for the next thing to happen.

They all laughed at the point where Ayaka called Len a shota, held an awkward atmosphere upon seeing her room being so messy and … revealing, Miku and Gumi gasped at Len's sudden cruel comment about Ayaka while the others stayed silent, and laughed again when they saw Len being chased by Pichi.

"He's gonna lend her his headphones," Luka commented dryly when they were watching the part where Ayaka was curled up in a ball.

Rin scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous! Len would never do that. He knows that it's more important than hi-," she was forced to stop when she saw Len's hand on either side of the screen as he removed his headphones and put it on the light brown haired girl's head.

Her jaw almost dropped to the floor. Why in the world would his brother do something so … idiotic? He was supposed to be the smart one out of the two of them, Rin begrudgingly but truthfully thought, so why? Does he like this stranger? When he only just met her?

And didn't he say that he wasn't into that kind of stuff? But wait, she thought, if he actually _does_ get to like that girl, she'll be able to rub it in his face that she was right! Rin grinned madly at herself at the thought.

"She's like a kid!" said Gakupo in an amused tone. While Rin was thinking of senseless things, the others continued watching the Kagamine Len show as Ayaka's face looked fascinated at Len's headphones.

A few more minutes passed and they noticed that the two were nearing their house. They started to panic, except for Rin, who was outraged, and she couldn't help but shake the evilly happy feeling she had deep inside.

"He's bringing _her_ here?" she asked as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips, fuming as she did.

"Why? What's wrong with that?" asked Miku in an innocent tone.

Rin looked disbelievingly at her and said, "What's wrong? What's _wrong_? She's a stranger he _just_ met! And he's gonna bring her to our _home_! What could be WRONGER?" Apparently, Rin lost her sense of grammar as she went into an angered state.

"Actually, they've already been introduced," Luka curtly said.

"Yeah, she's right. And she _did_ kind of help him," Meiko this time said. "Twice," she added, raising two of her fingers.

Rin started turning chibi from their comments. "I guess…," she sighed in defeat. She was seriously not in the mood that day. Or else she would've continued her argument. Well, lucky for Ayaka…

"But anyway guys, I have a plan," Gumi sinisterly said as her face adapted the same expression as her tone. The others looked at her questioningly in response.

Or not.

"It goes like this…," and the rest of her words became whispers only heard by her fellow Vocaloids in earshot. Everyone else leaned closer to her to be able to hear her so-called plan and once they did, their faces quickly copied Gumi's expression. Miku didn't look so pleased though.

* * *

"K-Kagamine-san, it's really okay! I'm not tired at all!" Ayaka pleaded as Len continued to push her towards the inner part of their house.

(A/N: Extreme cliché-ness here~)

Len stopped at this. "Kagamine-san? That sounds too old. My name's Len," he told her.

"No way! You're Mr. Popular so I can't call you by your first name! Isn't there some kind of rule about that?" she retorted as she furrowed her eyebrows at him.

He shook his head hopelessly. "I'd rather be called Len than Mr. Popular," he commented matter-of-factly, "or Kagamine-san," he immediately added when he saw her about to say something.

She frowned at him and muttered, "But…"

"No buts."

She raised an eyebrow at his behavior. "Who are _you_ to boss me around?" she was obviously offended by this.

But he just played with her and smirked. "I'm Mr. Popular, remember? I recall there being a rule about that," he playfully put out his tongue at her before dragging her by the arm towards the living room after she pouted at him.

When they reached the living room, there was no one there, just an empty room and its furniture in place. Oh, and some scattered different colored headphones all over the room too. Heck, there was even a blue one hanging on the ceiling.

"Err… Are you selling headphones or something?" Ayaka asked an evil aura-ed Len beside her.

He groaned before stomping over to collect all of the headphones together muttering, "Those guys always tell me to take care of mine and they leave theirs like _this_?" he continued mumbling incoherent things under his breath until he managed to bundle the seven headphones together on the living room table.

Ayaka carefully walked towards Len who was glaring down at the bundled headphones on the table and asked in a cautious tone, "Are you okay?" she debated on patting him on the shoulder or not and decided that poking him would suffice for now. She was afraid of losing her hand if she did. He looked darn scary at the moment, after all.

As quickly as her finger touched him, it retracted back to its master who wore a worried frown.

Len turned to her with a smile on his face, not like how Ayaka imagined it to look like and said in his usual amazing voice, "Yeah."

Ayaka sighed in relief at the sight of him still pretty normal. "I thought you lost it, Len!" she smiled at him.

His ears perked up at the sound of his name coming from her lips and his smile widened. "I feel a lot better now after hearing you call me by my name," he smiled some more.

Ayaka took her time thinking about what he just said as she shielded her eyes from his bright, blinding smile and after a while, she finally understood. She frowned, trying to keep the blush that crept up her cheeks away. "I-It's j-just because y-you said so… okay?"

He chuckled at this and said, "Sit down and rest. I'll go make you some tea," and then he was gone faster than she could say-

"Shota." _Crap. He's gone_, she thought, slowly sitting down on the couch.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Miku's room, seven different colored haired people were circled together on the device that they were using earlier, watching the screen very carefully.

"He placed them together just like I said he would," Rin said smugly with a proud smirk.

"And now he's going to the kitchen to make her some tea," Luka added, keeping her eyes on the screen with a stoic façade.

"Yes, yes… All according to plan!" Gumi's usual sweet tone was replaced by her evil scientist-like voice as she rubbed her palms together in a menacing way that made the others shudder in fear.

"Well then, now that Len-kun's gone, we can press this now, right?" Gakupo asked as he stared at a bright red button on a remote control like he wanted to eat it. "Right, Gumi-san?" he asked again.

The green-haired teen started rubbing her chin as she considered. "Yes, you can," she said with an evil grin at the purple-haired lad. "Just be sure that Lenny-kun sees it enough to recognize what it is too~," she added with a mischievous smirk.

In an instant, Gakupo pressed the said button with his right index finger with absolute glee as the others watched the screen much more closely this time, hoping that everything would go as they had planned. Well, Gumi was glowing really confidently with her evil aura.

* * *

**Ayaka's POV**

"Hmm… So this is where the famous Vocaloids let their guards down," I mumbled, possibly thinking of really … unusual things as I clutched my knees with each of my hands. Len, I mean _Mr. Popular_, was currently in the kitchen making some tea that I didn't even ask for while I was stuck alone in this empty living room with nothing but inanimate objects to accompany me.

Speaking of which, do all of them wear headphones like Len does too? What a weird bunch. But to be completely honest, I wouldn't mind wearing ones during class just to avoid hearing Mr. Math's screeching voice. Or any other teacher's for that matter.

Anyway, I just looked around the room while waiting for Len, I mean _Mr. Popular_, to come back.

The place was actually pretty normal for people who were as famous as they were. There were three couches in front of the plasma TV and in between them, a small sala table was quietly seated (Hehe~ A table _sitting_. Ironic, isn't it?). The one that Len put all the headphones he collected earlier. Two shelves with small picture frames, books and small decorations placed on them were against the empty walls on both sides of the TV. There was a telephone on a small desk beside a chair to the left of the room too.

Normal. Too normal for freakishly famous and rich people. I shrugged. I guess they don't really live _that _differently from normal people like us, err, no… from normal people, period.

Wait a minute. If they're actually normal too, then there _must_ be some of _those_ around here somewhere! Don't know what I'm talking about? Well, you should. I'm mentally talking to myself after all. BABY PICTURES, darn it! Embarrassing but equally adorable baby pictures!

I started looking around again, hoping to find some of those feisty little critters- yes, I'm talking about the baby pictures- when the TV just magically turned on by itself.

I froze for a second, alarmed at first but when I focused on what was on the screen and the lyrics that started playing, I'm sure I had an evil grin on.

Way better than baby pictures.

* * *

A wicked, but really pretty laugh emanated from Gumi's lips as their plan came into action. Everyone else was pretty happy too, except for Miku who was somewhat feeling guilty.

With an evil smile, Kaito exclaimed, "She's watching it! She's watching it!" in an excited tone while pointing to the screen.

"And she has an evil smile on. Heh, lucky brat. Being able to watch 'Kagamine Len no Bousou' in HD on _the_ Vocaloid TV," Meiko smirked. "Heck, she should pay up," she added, making Miku nudge her lightly on the ribs. "I was kidding!" she defensively said with her hands up in front of her.

"What's next?" Rin asked Gumi who was supposedly their leader in all of this.

"We wait, of course," she answered simply.

"Oh," Rin muttered. "Well that's boring," she added as she slumped on her place, watching the screen as Ayaka looked fascinated at what she was currently seeing.

Miku's sweet voice rang through the room as she said, "But don't you think this is too… I don't know," she acted like she was thinking of the right word and blurted out, "mean? I honestly don't even know why we're doing this to poor Len-kun," she frowned at Gumi specifically.

The green-haired teen looked away from the teal-haired girl's face as she answered, "I-I wouldn't have been able to do it if it weren't for you guys!" she pointed at the others who were still watching but were listening to them nonetheless.

One by one, all of them dropped their heads in guilt. They didn't even have a reason for doing all that. How disgraceful, they simultaneously thought.

"We should just turn it off then," Gakupo mumbled as he reached out to press a button on the remote he had earlier. The others nodded in agreement, Rin did so begrudgingly though.

But before he could even get a hold of the said remote, a certain familiar voice resonated through Miku's teal-themed room from the TV-thingy's speakers which made everyone freeze and slowly look at the screen.

* * *

Author: I had to cut this one short. Why do I tend to do that a lot? I have no idea.

This story is getting waaayy too slow paced, don't you think? If you'd rather have the next chapters paced faster, please tell me. I need help with this since it's all so confusing. If anyone would be so kind as to describe each Vocaloid's personalities (the popular ones) with at the very least, one word, it'd be a LOT of help. I have no idea how everyone else aside from Kaito, Miku, Rin and only in selected times, Len would act to a certain event. So please try to help~! :3


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I disclaim. Bow.

* * *

**Chapter 5**: "Len's Unusual Rampage"

** Len's POV**

Once I was done preparing the tea and setting everything on the yellow tray I've always used when I served the others some tea, I held it with both my hands and went out the kitchen and into the living room where Takashi-san was waiting.

I know I'm being unfair by calling her by her last name but I haven't received any signs of her allowing me to call her other than that like I did before so I'll just wait until she does. I am a gentleman, after all. Not a shota.

"Takashi-san! I'm done with the tea," I called out when I was finally at the living room.

She turned her head back from the couch but because she wasn't as tall as Miku-nee, I could only just see her eyes and above. I almost chuckled at the sight but saw that her brows were frowning. And I could easily tell that it was because of me calling her "Takashi-san".

I stopped to smile guiltily and said, "I mean… Ayaka-san?" I looked for that sign on her face, well, eyes, but she was still frowning.

"Err... Ayaka-chan?" I tried again but was still frowned at.

"Then," I started as I looked hopefully at her, "… A-Ayaka…?"

After saying that, I could practically see the smile in her eyes just as a rush of relief ran through my insides. Then, she turned back her head as I walked steadily towards her. But I swear I heard her snicker.

I was keeping my eyes on the floor so I wouldn't suddenly trip on something and accidentally break Gumi-san's tea set. She'd kill me for sure if I do! You'd think that she was a cheery innocent girl when you first see her but actually, she's much more than that. In Gumi-san's, or more like every member of Vocaloid's case, you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

But anyway, as I got nearer and nearer to Ayaka, I thought I heard a familiar tune but it was barely audible and I think it could've only been heard clearly if you were on the couch where Ayaka was, suppressing her laughter with both her hands on top of her mouth as she watched the TV screen.

Where I was being harassed by a pair of hands coming from the camera.

Holy crap.

Before I knew it, my face got hotter than ever, I was in front of our TV and was frantically looking for the power button. But I didn't know where it was. We had always been using the remote up until now and I had no idea how to control this thing without it. And my face was getting warmer by the second.

"Darn it," I muttered as venomously as I could possibly have and tried to ignore the scene taking place on the screen before me. Some guy was trying to eat my socks as I heard my voice sing about him to stop doing that with a pathetically … urgh … shota look. Ugh! I HATE this song!

I heard a muffled laugh and looked at its origin. I completely forgot about Ayaka who, my brain finally processed, watched on as she took quick glances at me and then suppressed a laugh again.

"Don't! Stop watching!" I practically pleader just as I felt a circuit break in my brain, just as my face got tomato reed in color, when it tried to think of some way for it all to stop. If only I could plug it and get it to work agai- A plug!

Reaching for the wire snaking from the TV, I quickly grabbed it-

"NO!"

-and was about to pull it off when something suddenly jumped on me and flattened me to the floor face first.

"Ow…," I groaned, trying to clear the headache I just acquired. I looked around and saw that my outstretched hand successfully plugged the TV off and felt much better.

"Aw! You didn't have to turn it off Len!" I heard Ayaka's voice above me. I turned my head a bit to look at her, she was pouting at the TV and she had her arms crossed in front of her … very small chest, now that I looked closely. It was even more nonexistent than Rin's, actually –

Wait! Stop thinking those perverted thoughts! You are not a pervert Len! Kaito is, not you! So stop.

...

But how could I have? She was sitting on top of me, for Pete's sake! Thank Kami-sama she was wearing shorts too because if she had been wearing a skirt, I would have probably drowned in my blood that would most probably have come out of my nose.

Rin and my conversation earlier came into mind at that moment. Hah, yeah right Rin. Your brother will be as innocent as any 14-year old guy out there is. And that's not much at all.

"Len, turn it back on," she suddenly said, pouting at me with puppy-dog eyes.

Ugh. I was bad at those. I always fell victim to them every time the others would give me that look. But I had to put my guard up this time!

I begrudgingly turned my head to face the floor as I said, "No way."

"Aw! And I thought it was cute too!" I felt her shift above me before her warmth completely disappeared when she stood up, leaving me on the floor alone. Then she headed for the couch again and slumped on it. Well, at least she had that smile on.

I sighed before pushing myself up and dusting dirt off of my clothes. "You never saw that, okay?" I asked, trying to sound tough so she would listen to me as I went to the couch and sat down on it, right beside her.

Well, okay. A few inches - meh, centimeters maybe- away from her. It's all the same.

She smirked a little and said, "Sure. It would've been for my eyes and ears only," she giggled sheepishly and started singing a quiet little song.

"Aa~ Boku no uta koe ga~ Yami wo terasu~"

I blushed a slight shade of pink at her teasing and groaned, "No... Stop that!"

She chuckled at my expense before stopping completely. "O~kay," she smiled and started swinging her legs back and forth from the couch like a kid.

I only watched her do so and it got silent for a few minutes.

"Hikari no narimasu you ni~" she finished and took a tea cup in her hands and poured some tea in it as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Thanks for the tea, L-Len," she said before taking a sip from it.

I shrugged and got one for myself, poured some tea too and said before drinking from it, "No problem. And please say my name properly next time."

She slightly laughed at my comment. "Yes, Len-sama," she teased.

I glared at her for adding an honorific to my name like a stupid and freaky fan girl. "Don't call me with '-sama'. It sounds creepy," I said, putting my cup down. I got to hand it to me, I make pretty amazing tea.

She raised an eyebrow at my question and asked from her cup, "Why? I'm sure your fans call you that too."

"That's the point. You're not my fan, are you?" I commented dryly, leaning back and looking at her enjoy my delicious tea. Haha. I'm such a genius for so many reasons.

She quickly snapped her head to my direction at my statement. Slowly setting her cup down, she asked, bewildered, "I'm not, aren't I? Then...," she paused as she looked down on the ground in confusion, "...what am I?" she asked, in a somewhat sorrowful way. She forced a chuckle just as she joked, "I hope not a stalker or something..."

Taken aback, I thought about it for a while. "Isn't it obvious?"

She looked at me with curious eyes. I think they wanted me so much to say that we were friends and all that.

I sighed, then smiled, "Of course, we're frie-"

"LENNN! WE'RE SORRYYYY!" Rin came crashing down from upstairs as she lunged towards us and crashed nicely in between us. Leave it to Rin to ruin a good moment.

I took a glance at Ayaka. She was looking okay, just staring at Rin's figure with a calm face. Good, if she could handle this much weirdness, then she would be a very good friend indeed. If I had a friend from outside Vocaloid, he or she should be able to handle my obviously disoriented family too.

"Rin, are you okay?" I asked with a bit of worry as I tried to lift her up from the couch. But it was impossible; Rin just ate too much for a girl. Like a wild hyena or something.

I just heard her muffled voice since her face was stuck on the couch's back rest. She started flailing her hands to signal me to help her out.

"Okay, I'm gonna pull you out, okay?" I warned her and when I got an approval with her thumbs up, I grabbed her waist and started pulling hard. (A/N: Woah. That sounded wrong... O/O)

After a few tries, the two of us came falling down on the floor together, just barely missing the table where Gumi-san's tea set sat. Phew.

But anyway, Rin was sprawled out on my lap and I was holding myself up with my arms from behind. "Are you okay now?" I asked, helping her sit down as she sat in between my sprawled out legs.

She showed me her bright smile and said, "Yup! Thanks Len," she said as she lightly punched my arm.

I rubbed the part she touched and smiled back. Even though she wasn't much, she was still my twin sister and I still loved her ever so much and I'm sure she does to me too.

"Kyaa~," I heard Ayaka's quiet voice exclaim as she watched us with big, amazed eyes and her balled fists in front of her mouth to prevent any sound to come out of it.

"Huh? What's wrong with her?" Rin asked the question right out of me as she looked at Ayaka and ... I think she was ... scrutinizing her with her stare.

Ayaka was slightly blushing as she muttered a bit dizzily, "T... Twins... Twins!" she pointed to the two of us in pure amazement.

"No duh," Rin said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at Ayaka. Didn't she like her? Why not?

Ayaka shook her head at once and tried to say it again, "Twins... The two of you...," she inhaled heavily before blurting out, "TWINCEST!" with absolute excitement, stretching her arms out as she did.

It took a moment for the both of us to completely understand what Ayaka was saying and when we did, we blushed a deep crimson red and said in unison, "No! Eew!" we both had our arms reached out for Ayaka as she continued to stare at us with that dazed look.

"H-Hey, Ayaka! Stop saying weird things like that!" I exclaimed, trying to maintain my blood pressure.

Rin got up and walked away from the two of us saying, "Just for that, I'm not touching Len for a whole week," she crossed her arms in front of her... ehem... chest and looked away.

Ayaka looked guilty and said, head hung low, "Oh. Sorry about that. I get too excited at times," she looked at Rin and forced a smile.

Rin looked like she was doubting her for a few seconds but finally gave in. "It's okay, I guess. Just don't ever pair me up with a loser like Len ever again! If you want to play matchmaker, at least pick a hot ATHLETIC guy for me," she gave me meaningful glance before saying, "Got that... uhm, whats-your-name?" she asked as she went closer to Ayaka and sat down beside her.

I shot a glare at Rin for that but she probably didn't see it.

Ayaka looked shocked for a while before holding out her hand to Rin in glee, saying, "Ayaka. Takashi Ayaka, nice to meet you!" she smiled at Rin.

"Uh... Yeah, Kagamine Rin. Likewise," she uttered and took Ayaka's hand in hers and shook it. Then, for a split second, she smiled back at her. Rin likes her now. That's good. Although Rin's mood swings sure aren't. Mybe it was that time of the month?

Gah! Shut up perverted brain! But then again, she is my sister so I guess there's nothing wrong with that... Ah! Dude! You're seriously messed up! You're still a guy you know!

Oh well.

"Now we're all friends! How fun is that!" I cheerfully went over to give out a group hug but as I was about to touch them both, a pillow hit my face hard. Pillows were soft things made out of cotton and was covered in clothe. Except when Rin handled them. They could turn into a deadly weapon.

"Still no touching, Len," Rin spat out as I fell on the ground again.

Ooh, I didn't notice that the living room had soft carpets on it. A new found discovery, I guess I should be happy. I've found out so many new things today.

Ayaka laughed at me as I slowly recovered from Rin's pillow attack and glared at her.

"You two are so funny," she said in between her laughing fits.

Rin raised an eyebrow and asked suspiciously, "Funny how?"

"Uhm...," Ayaka stopped laughing and thought for a while, her eyes darting upwards. Then, she said with a cheerful voice, "Like an anime!" she grinned afterwards. I didn't know if I should have been happy or offended from what she said.

Neither did Rin because she looked confused as I was when she asked, "Is that a good thing?" she eyed her at the same time.

Ayaka chuckled and answered, "From me, yes. But from normal people, no," she smiled guiltily and reached her hand out to me. She added, "You might want to get up from there. I think Kagamine-san wouldn't want to touch you for a week like she said earlier," she almost sweat dropped as I accepted her hand and pulled myself up with her help. After which, I sat down beside her on the couch seeing as Rin wouldn't want me within an arm's reach near her. I can't even start to think of how we were going to sleep in the same room later.

"Kagamine-san? What are you, some adult?" Rin asked in annoyance by being called by her last name. I, for one, know that Rin hates being called by her last name. That was why she always mentioned her name in most of her songs like Rin(g) Rin(g) Signal and other songs so that the fans would be used to her first name and call her that instead. She always said that there were two Kagamines, me and her, so people shouldn't call us by that.

Ayaka looked scared for a minute and said, "Well, it's only polite to call an ... acquaintance by their last name," she said defensively.

"Acquaintance? Me?" Rin looked a bit offended. She glanced at me and then she just looked insulted as she said, "And Len's a friend? That's unfair! Not to mention incredibly stupid! To have Len as a friend and me as just an acquaintance...," she added the last sentence in a whisper but everyone heard it clearly anyways. That was incredibly rude. And totally expected of her. Sigh. Forget the part where I said that she loved me too. Actually, you can go throw it into a drum of toxic waste and let it melt in there... for a few years or so.

I glared at her and Ayaka chuckled at her comment. "Then how about Rin-san?" she said in a guessing voice.

Rin put up her arms to form an "X" and voiced out an "Errng!"

"Rin-chan?"

Rin vigorously shook her head in disagreement with her eyes shut tight.

"Err...," Ayaka rubbed her chin, "Rin...-"

Rin smiled a blinding smile as she nodded her head like a child.

"-sama?"

She almost fell off of the couch when she was about to jump for joy from Ayaka's previous answer. "Huh?" she asked in an incredulous tone.

"Yey! Rin-sama!" Ayaka was the one celebrating next as she clapped her hands together.

"Wait, no! Not Rin-sama! Eew. Yuck! You'd sound like a fan boy more than a friend!" she commented with absolute sincerity and a bit of disgust.

Looking surprised and happy by being indirectly referred to as a friend, Ayaka smiled. But then she frowned and asked, "Fan boys are disgusting?"

Rin's eyes twinkled a bit as she grabbed both of Ayaka's hands and clasped them in between hers as she nodded and said, "Yes! They creep me out! I wouldn't mind the fan girls but the fan boys! They're so... urgh!"

"A-Ah..." Ayaka looked like she just agreed without really understanding anything. "They should really... go drown in a drum of toxic waste, huh?"

Hey~! We think alike! Hehe. We are going to be such good friends!

Rin's eyes just got brighter as she frantically nodded her head in agreement.

Just then, Miku-nee and the others came in altogether and stood in front of us in a straight line. I just looked at them with a blank look. I already knew that they were responsible for the video and all that from what Rin said earlier. "What?"

"Go on," Miku-nee nudged Meiko-nee who was the closest to her.

She groaned and then all of them bowed down, saying altogether, "We're sorry Len-kun."

It was silent for a few minutes since I didn't really want to answer them. They stayed that way too, bowed down and I was sure their backs were already aching.

Miku-nee glared at me like she was telling me to accept their apologies.

I rolled my eyes and was about to talk when Ayaka stood up and grinned at them. The others turned their heads up a bit to look at her.

"It's okay! It was fun, anyway!" she looked at me and smiled, "Right, Len?"

Although she was smiling, I honestly felt an aura radiating off of her for me to forgive them. And I also got the feeling that she was trying to tell me "I forgave you earlier so you should do it too".

I sighed hopelessly and stood up too. I felt Rin's eyes following my every movement when I said, "Okay, fine. I forgive you. Just don't do it again," I slumped back down on the couch and looked disgruntled.

Miku-nee and the others immediately celebrated because of being forgiven. I don't know why these people are even my family members. Tsk. They celebrate at the most shallow reasons.

...

...

And the rest of the things that happened was a bit blurry. But I do remember it involving introductions, the same name-calling agreement, some stupid random things that Kaito thought to do, me being scolded by Luka-nee because I didn't get the things she told me to buy earlier on, Rin showing Ayaka our Road Roller, Miku-nee letting Ayaka taste a leek which oddly enough, she liked, Gakupo asking Ayaka advice on Luka-nee but obviously, she only told him stuff that were really useless, Meiko getting drunk... again and Ayaka going back home with the help of our driver, Wat and his trusted car.

Okay, that's it. Good night.

Oh, and Rin still wouldn't touch me so I ended up sleeping on the couch.

...

Well, I was _supposed_ to sleep on the couch but I slept on the carpeted floor instead. Mmm... Soft.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Author: Okay, firstly, no proofreading whatsoever on this one so excuse the grammar mistakes, typos and whatnot. Secondly, this is THE WORST chapter ever. Ever... Ever! I was getting so tired of this certain chapter that I wanted to finish it quickly so sorry if it sucked. Tell me if there's any mistake so I can change them.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

Author: Warning. This is a totally random chapter. That is all. I just felt like writing it. And it has a somewhat OOC Len and a cheezy Ayaka. :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**: "Hugs"

It was a Friday afternoon and just as the bell signaling that classes were over, Ayaka immediately went over to the Vocaloid home and met up with Len again, then they both headed for the music room to finish their agenda.

"No! That's wrong! You should put in more power!"

"But Len... I can't anymore~!"

"Of course you can! Here, let me show you how it's supossed to be."

"Yeah right. 'Coz you're such a pro."

Len raised an eyebrow at Ayaka who was challenging him with the look on her face.

"You shouldn't have said that," he said as he slammed his hands on the piano's keys with just the right amount of force to make a nice sound.

"And that's how it's supposed to sound. Not like how you did it earlier," he pressed a key again with so little effort that only a quiet whispering note was heard by the two.

Ayaka rolled her eyes at him. "Well excuse me for being a gentle girl," she stuck out her tongue at him as she looked away.

"Gentle?" he scoffed and said, "You might have forgotten the big bruise you gave me when we watched Special A... for the 12th time last time," he leaned on his arm which was on the piano's edge.

"What? I-I don't recall you having a bruise...," her voice turned into a whisper as she slowly turned to him.

"You know. From being hit on the arm over and over really hard whenever Takishima would say or do something cool," he thought back for a while just as Ayaka started to flush, "No wait. Actually, everytime he moved is the most appropriate term."

Ayaka fidgeted with her fingers and slowly turned into a chibi saying, "T-That's because... Takishima-sama is so cool and nice... If he were real,-"

"-You'd/I'd marry him," the two said in unison.

"I get it, okay? You'd marry any anime character if they were real. Like Kei, that Sasuke, Edward, Ikuto and so on," Len said, getting more and more irritated with each name he mentioned. "But they're not and won't ever be real so boo for you," he added as he stuck out his tongue, sat down beside her and started playing a tune.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Ayaka asked, facing him with angry eyes. She knew that they would never be real but that was no reason for him to say that. He knew it'd only hurt her, right? So why would he say that?

He didn't answer for a few seconds and just continued playing the tune he started. Ayaka, on the other hand, was patient enough to let him finish. But her patience had something to do with the beautiful melody that he was playing.

Len could only sigh when he finished letting his anger and irritation out by playing the piano. He then faced her and said, "I'm sorry. Now, will you please at least try to play the piano correctly?" he asked in a calm way.

She eyed his face for a few seconds before she said, "Okay fine. But what is with your mood swings? Are you PMS-ing? 'Coz if you are, I'd call it a day if I were you-"

Len faced her with a really scary look that made her stop talking. "Just play the instrument," he said in a tired voice, pointing at the piano.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. I was just joking. You're so uptight," she commented before starting to play the tune that Len had been teaching her for the past two months.

Ayaka's daily routine before was always so boring. Waking up, eating breakfast, going to school, trying to survive a whole day in that horrid place, going home and watching anime until she fell asleep. But now, she had something that would at least lighten up her day even for just a bit.

It was friends. The whole of Vocaloid became her friends just two months ago and from time to time, they would meet and hang out with each other and everything about her life would just ... feel good.

Of course, Yuuki also met up with them and got to know them more than how they were portrayed in TV and she absolutely loved them. Miku wasn't actually a superior princess but was an energetic young teen, Kaito wasn't a sweet perfect guy but was somewhat of a goof, Meiko wasn't a mature lady but was actually very childish at times, Luka wasn't a sweet young lady but was really quiet and matured, Gakupo wasn't all that hot after all, just a hopeless romantic, Gumi wasn't all that sweet either but was actually really nice most of the time. Well, the Kagamines weren't into twincest after all. Rin wasn't an overprotected little girl but was a hardcore hyper teen and Len wasn't really the prince that everyone thought. Okay, he still was, give or take a few qualities but Yuuki didn't like him so she decided to see him as an evil dark lord instead.

So there, they would plan at least once a week to meet each other. Sometimes they would go out to the mall but most times they would just laze about in the Vocaloid manor. They didn't like all the people staring while they had fun so they were forced to meet in a place where there were no such people. And in front of all the people, the Vocaloids couldn't show their real selves either.

Ayaka flinched when she pressed the wrong key... again. She stopped playing and saw that Len also flinched. "Sorry?" she smiled a toothy one to cover her mistakes.

Len sighed. "We have been practicing this for two months now! Can't you at least play 'The Do Re Mi' song right?" he shook his head in disappointment.

Well, these two unknowingly made some kind of deal between them both. Len offered to teach Ayaka how to play the piano just to try if she really was no good with anything about music and Ayaka wanted Len to watch some anime shows with her since Yuuki was already busy with school work, being the student council secretary that she wasn't able to watch with Ayaka so much anymore.

"Look, you press Do," he pressed a key that sounded like Do, "Then you just press the other keys next to it in order and then in reverse and it's done! A kid could do it with his eyes closed."

Ayaka pouted because Len just scolded her, sort of and said, "But in order to play well, you should want to actually play in the first place, right?" Len knew where she was going with those line of words but nodded nonetheless and then she continued, "But I don't want to play the piano," she finally said it, her eyes shut tight in case Len would yell at her.

But he just looked at her and frowned. _I don't really like watching anime all that much either_, he thought. _But I still do it because you want me to_, he mentally added.

_And because you always hugged me whenever a sad or cute scene would come_, a tiny part of him added, making him blush at his own thoughts. _Not to mention that we meet every day because of it_, that tiny part of him added again, intensifying his blush. But then a thought reached him.

Teaching her how to play the piano was also another reason for them to meet everyday. But why did she sound like she didn't want to do it anymore? Didn't she want to see each other anymore?

On the other side, Ayaka was also thinking of somewhat similar things as she randomly pressed keys on the instrument.

_I don't like playing the piano but..._, she thought, _when your hands touch mine whenever you teach me, I kinda feel happy and warm inside. But I guess that's because we're friends, right?_, she shrugged it off.

"If you really don't want to, then let's call it a day," Len said, standing up and facing away from Ayaka so she wouldn't see his blush. He sounded a bit broken.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief and a bit of happiness. Len simply nodded as he walked out of their music room ahead of Ayaka.

Feeling somewhat guilty at the sound of his voice, Ayaka stayed behind and stared at the grand piano in front of her. Len really just wanted her to learn how to play it, so why can't she just keep quiet and do as he say? It would be a lot easier that way.

"Grr... Let's see," she muttered and pressed a random key. The note sounded familiar to her so she pressed it again, feeling the same familiarity with it.

"It think... That sounded like the start of Fujimoto's melody," she said, meaning Fujimoto from Kobato, as she pressed the key again. "It really is."

Then, just like that, she started looking for the next note and when she got it right, she would look for the next one until she was already at the part where Kobato would sing the chorus. As she was doing so, she didn't notice that time flew so fast that when she reached that part, it was already night time. She could see from the window above her the darkness that replaced the once lightened outside.

"Shoot. Yu's gonna kill me," she uttered and quickly grabbed her bag, closed the piano's cover and went out of the room, closing the door behind her. And as she did, she wondered why Len didn't come back in. She even fretted that he was mad at her for saying those things. He said mean things to her too but he apologized immediately, but she didn't.

She sighed sadly, hoping that she would pass by Len somewhere in their house so she could apologize. But before she could, she noticed that the lights were off and that she locked the music room behind her.

* * *

Pulling the door behind him, Len went to go to his room to cool his head off. He couldn't blame her for not having any interest in music, seeing that her childhood was spent with her disliking or even hating it. But he believed that she would be much closer to her family if she somehow acquired some kind of talent in it, that was why he wanted to teach her how to play the piano so badly.

"It's not her fault," he muttered as he placed his arm over his eyes to block out any light as he lay down on his bed. "I'm just really tired, that's why I called it a day," he added, talking to no one in particular.

He thought about why he was so tired that day. There was his normal routine everyday. But he wouldn't usually get tired with just that. Hmm... There was also the fact that Ayaka made him stay up last night to watch the DVD that she lent him, saying that she'd kill him if he didn't finish it by the next day.

... Okay, it was kind of her fault but he still refused to blame her. He just got too attached to her to blame her for anything. She had a become a special person to him in the two months that they spent together. More special than she could even imagine. He liked her after all. It might not be as serious as loving someone but it was the first time that he actually had a crush on someone so it was pretty complicated for him.

He sighed. Liking a person like Ayaka... is one of the problems that he can't quite solve but is also one that he wouldn't mind having for the rest of his life. He chuckled as he thought back to the day that he actually started liking her more than a friend.

**FLASHBACK**

"Len," Ayaka asked as they watched an episode of Kanon together. She noticed that Len was on the verge of crying since they were already at the part where two of the characters decided to get married.

"W-What?" she heard him sniff afterwards. He also sounded like he had been crying a while ago too.

She lightly smiled at him and said as she patted his back, "Don't worry. I cried buckets when I first watched this too."

"W-Who's crying? N-Not me," he denied as he reached for a pillow and used it to cover his face from Ayaka's sight.

She just looked at him hopelessly and sighed. "Fine. And I was going to give you a hug too," she shrugged at him just as he lowered the pillow from his face, inspecting if the offer was still open.

But she didn't hug him. She just continued to watch the screen with concentrated eyes.

Feeling a bit lonely, he placed the pillow on his lap and just watched on too, trying to forget that he passed on Ayaka's free hug. The show didn't help since it was getting so sad by the second. He kept glancing at her though, hoping that she wasn't mad at him or anything.

"Hey Len," she said again and this time, Len snapped his head towards her and focused his attention on her.

"What is it?" he still sounded like he had a stuffy nose.

"Have you ever thought like," she spaced off for a few seconds, concentrating on the show before she continued just as the girl's veil flew off into nowhere, "What your future wife would be doing right this moment?"

Confused, Len asked, "Why?"

"Well I've always been wondering about that. What would my future husband be doing right now, if he was going out with his girlfriend or something like that," she answered in a hushed voice.

"Oh," was all he could say. Now that he thought about it, it was pretty cute. If he knew what or at least who his future wife was, he could meet her right this moment and do things with her before he did them with other girls. It was actually really sweet. But somehow, he felt like he didn't even want to know who she was. And that he was totally uninterested in the topic.

"And whenever I think that he's doing that right now, I," she stopped herself before she could say something embarassing in front of Len, "Never mind."

He frowned at the suspense and asked, "What is it?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Yes, it's something."

"It's... embrassing," she blushed a bit, looking away as she did.

"I don't mind," he said encouragingly at her, twisting her head so she would turn to him. Then he smiled at her.

She frowned a bit, considering if it was okay to tell him. She looked at his smile and saw that it was completely okay just as she said in a whisper, barely a murmur, "... I get jealous," after saying that, she immediately looked away as her face got beet red.

Len stared at her form. He just stared at her before he restrained a chuckle. "That's not embarassing. It's only normal to get jealous."

Puffing up her cheeks, Ayaka frowned and said, "You laughed at me."

Len sweat dropped and said, "You heard that? Hehe, sorry. But it's really cute that you'd care so much for a person that you probably haven't even met yet."

Ayaka finally had the courage to look at him as she countered him, "You don't know that! I might have met him already, you know!" she frowned at him as she leaned her head closer to his, staring at his eyes with such confidence in her words.

And Len just happened to make his own interpretation of everything. He wasn't all that interested in it because he was completely satisfied with this. With how he spent time with Ayaka for even just a few hours everyday, seeing, learning and doing things with her. He didn't need to meet his future wife because he felt that he already had. And that she was sitting right beside him, watching some romance-genred anime show. At least he wanted her to be that future wife he was going to spend an eternity with.

But that was just him.

As those thoughts filled up his brain, his face involuntarily flushed and Ayaka clearly noticed this since she was staring at him so closely.

"Len, you're going red," she stated as she pulled back and looked worriedly at him, completely ignoring the TV screen. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and felt that his face was so warm, immediately looking away when he did and said, "Y-Yeah. Just probably from crying too much."

"Aha! So you _WERE_ crying! Heh! I knew it!" she grinned in superiority as she pointed at Len who blushed even more.

"N-No! I meant ...!" he looked for an excuse but found none and instead, pulled a pillow on his face to cover his embarassment.

Ayaka laughed at him and just as the girl from the screen was urging the guy to read her the manga, Ayaka went over to Len and wrapped her arms around him, surprising him very much. She closed her eyes and patted his head saying, "It's okay. You can cry as much as you want when you're with me, you know that?" she smiled after. "You can go shota for all I care," she added. She really meant it as a friend but Len thought of it as so much more.

His body stiffened for a while but after a few moments, he loosened and closed his eyes too, falling asleep in Ayaka's arms. And after a few minutes of that, she finally noticed that he was sleeping. She smiled at him, oblivious to his feelings for her, and let go of him to turn off the TV.

Then, she was about to go to get some snacks for herself when she saw just how ... vulnerable he was. Vulnerable enough to put a dress on and take pictures off.

An evil grin crept up her face as the idea expanded within her now tainted brain. She tiptoed across their living room and went to her room. They were in their house since they watched anime a while ago. They always watched at their home and played the piano in the Vocaloid home.

Ah, but that's a different story, basically put, Len woke up in a maid outfit, freaked out, and flushed when Ayaka told him that she changed him into that. And there was also the participation of a camera, whose purpose should be obvious.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He sweat dropped at the last part of his flashback. If he didn't have his clothes inside that maid outfit, he would have fainted then and there but it was so there was no worry.

He looked out their window and saw that it was already night time. He was just about to go back down to check if Ayaka was already gone when Rin entered their room looking frantic and asked, "What did you do to Ayaka?" her voice sounded accusing and worried.

His eyes widened, "What?" he didn't even wait for an answer because he hurriedly went out of their room with Rin far behind him and into the living room where Ayaka was on the couch, her hands over her face as she sobbed and cried on. The others were beside her, trying to calm her down but didn't look like they were succeeding.

He slowly went over to them and sat beside her, looking panicked as he lightly shook her shoulder saying, "Ayaka, hey. Are you okay?" his voice was shaking as he tried to compose himself. He just couldn't stand seeing her like that, as much as that sounded cliche.

She sniffed and looked up to see him between her fingers, giving him a glimpse of all the tears she had shed before he even got there. Then, she bowed down again, hiccuping from all the crying she had done.

"Len-kun, what happened? She wouldn't tell us anything," Miku asked worriedly as she slowly rubbed Ayaka's back.

"Yeah, you were the last one with her after all. You were in the music room with her, right?" Luka asked this time, already dialing Yuuki's number on her phone.

He could only shake his head. He honestly didn't know why she would suddenly break down like this.

"In any case, try calming her down first," Gumi said as she handed a glass of water to Meiko to let Ayaka drink it since she was the closest to her aside from Len.

"Len, don't tell me you did that thing in 'Migikata no Chou' to her...?" Gakupo asked disbelievingly just as Len thought what the heck he was talking about.

Riiiggghhhtt... In the music room. There was a PV where Len did _THAT_ to a random girl in the music room in that song.

"What? Len! How could you!" Rin grabbed Len by his collar and shook him hard, her face blazing with anger and disgust.

"N-No! I didn't! Couldn't... Never would... if it would hurt her like this...," he shook his head slowly as his eyes showed sincerity as he looked at the crying girl beside him that made Rin let go of him and erase any doubts that she might have had.

"Then why?" Kaito asked this time but still, no answer reached him.

As the others stayed silent, Luka was trying to call Yuuki but apparently, her phone was down but she still dialed anyways, hoping that somehow it would ring.

Len, on the other hand, looked off to the walls of the room. The TV, those shelves beside it, and finally, his sight reached the dark hallway that lead to the library and music room of their house.

"That's it...," he muttered as he looked at Ayaka understandingly. Didn't she go out after he did? No. She didn't. And when you close the door of the music room, you could only open it if you had the key or if you were inside. Or else you'd be locked outside. And usually, no one turns on the lights in that part of the house, only when someone used them.

When he finally understood, he immediately wrapped his arms around her, making her flinch, not caring if everyone around him was watching as his face looked like he wanted to hurt himself. "I'm sorry for leaving you in there. I thought you went out after me... but still... It must have been scary, huh?" he muttered, just enough for Ayaka to hear.

Ayaka sniffed once. Then twice before she stopped sobbing altogether and softened her body. "You-" hiccup "-always apologize-" hiccup "-to me... You're-" hiccup "-such a troublemaker...," she buried her face into his shoulder and sniffed, smiling at the refreshing warmth of his body.

His face also softened as he smiled at her answer. "Not as much as you are," he humored her before he tightened his embrace.

That was the first hug he ever gave to a person other than his family members. And it was all for her. Who cares about his future wife when he had her here? And to hell with her future husband and those anime characters because he was going to be that future husband of hers even if it was the last thing he would do.

"Aw... How sweet. Now let go of her, shota boy," a venomous voice called out which made Len jump away from Ayaka, landing on his butt on the floor where his favorite carpeted floor was at. Ayaka just looked up to that person and smiled, her nose red and eyes puffy.

"Yu... You're here!" she exclaimed and clung on to the red-haired girl beside her with absolute happiness.

Yuuki patted Ayaka's head gently and lovingly but sent death glares to Len who was hiding behind Rin. "Yeah, and we should really go home, you know. It's really late," she said with a sweet smile aimed only for Ayaka.

Ayaka nodded happily, faced the Vocaloid members, bowed down and said, "Sorry for the trouble and thanks for taking care of me," she smiled at all of them.

They all smiled back at her.

"Luka-san, thanks for calling me," Yuuki winked at the pink-haired lady who smiled back at her and nodded.

"Ja, we should be going now. Bye everyone! Except for the shota boy over there," she waved sweetly and added the last part with a monotonous voice that made everyone swaet drop. Ayaka waved beside her as they went to the front door and then out.

But just before they were completely out of the house, Ayaka called out with a warm smile, "Thanks Len!"

The others darted their eyes toward Len who was now suddenly blushing.

"W-Well, it's been a long day and I'm really tired so... G'night!" he quickly said and ran towards their room before anyone could even ask any kind of question or tease him about what just happened.

But darn it, Gumi was right in front of the hallway towards the stairs where their rooms were located, blocking the way with an evil smirk.

"Oh you're not going anywhere without some answers, little guy," she said just as Kaito and Gakupo grabbed him by his arms and dragged him back to the couch, Len struggling and resisting with all his might.

"Let go! Don't you care about my wellness? If I get sick, I won't be able to sing properly!" he tried to negotiate as the two guys pinned his arms on the couch.

"We can always sing by ourselves you know. Don't get so arrogant just because you won last month's popularity ratings," Miku said with revenge written all over her face. For the first time in all eternity, she was pushed off of the first title and was pushed to being second in the Vocaloid popularity contest.

"And you even left me behind! I'm your other half for Pete's sake! They can't vote for Len without Rin!" Rin complained beside Miku, locking her arm with hers.

"That wasn't my fault! Blame the fans!" he countered, trying to break away from their grasps.

Meiko then sat beside Len and started asking, "One, do you like and/or love Ayaka-chan?"

He blushed at the question and tried to up a straight face as he said, "Y-You can't force me to answer if I don't want to! This is a free country!"

"Oh yeah?" Rin asked as she help up a certain USB flash drive with the colors of red and blue and swayed it in front of Len's eyes with an evil look, "Let's see if you would survive without the pictures and videos of Ayaka in this?"

"Ah!" he yelped when he saw what she was holding up. "Give that back! That's not even yours!" he tried ever so hard to get away but he was still just 14 so he still had a tiny body that couldn't catch up to Kaito and Gakupo's strength.

"Hehe, nice one Rin-chan," Miku high-fived Rin with a grin and she happily responded by high-fiving her back.

"Again Len-kun. Do you like and/or love Ayaka-chan?" Meiko repeated with a firmer voice.

Len frowned, looking down at the ground. It was the pictures and videos of Ayaka or his pride.

I will seriously miss you, my pride. Good bye.

"Y-Yeah... Sort of," he looked away as he felt his face get hot in an instant.

He heard the others grin, gasp and say, "I knew it!"

"If you knew it already, why ask me?" he asked furiously as he growled in fury.

"Huh?" Meiko looked at him blankly and said, "Because it's fun teasing Len-kun."

The others nodded on agreement, Gakupo even said, "Len-kun's really cute when he blushes."

Len just looked at him in disgust saying, "Don't even think about going 'Imitaion Black' with me," he tried to get out of Gakupo's grip but as usual, failed.

"So now that we've confirmed it, what do you plan to do?" Luka asked all of a sudden, making the others look at her since she had kept silent through it all.

Silence.

Apparently, none of them thought that far ahead yet.

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

Author: LOL xD This is what happens when you let me stay at home in front of my ipad for a whole day with nothing else to do. So yeah, tell me if it sucked or sucked big time~~ Ja.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.  
Author: Hahaha. I finally received my first ever flame! Yey! And or criticism. But that's all the same. I'm happy~! :D Don't call me weird or anything...-,-  


* * *

**Chapter 7**: "With Luna Comes Drama… Sort Of"

"Hey Len," Ayaka asked as they were walking toward the mall, people still staring at the three of them like they were some kind of golden statue that started walking all of a sudden.

It was an early Saturday morning and Rin and Len were asked by the others to go buy some things for them, namely Miku, Luka and Gumi. They just dragged Ayaka along since they thought it would've been much more fun with Ayaka. They asked Yuuki to come too but she had too much work as the student council secretary to do so she passed on this time.

Rin wore white shorts that reached up to her knees with a yellow belt topped with a yellow and black striped shirt that had an F-clef design on it. Len wore a pair of black pants and a casual G-clef designed blue and white shirt. Naturally, they had their headphones on, but Len just wore them around his neck. And also, they were wearing their matching leash-like necklaces. The one where it only differed with its pendants since Rin's was an F-Clef and Len's a G-Clef. Meanwhile, Ayaka was dressed in an Ino outfit. The purple one she wore on Naruto all the time. She wanted to wear Hinata's outfit since it was less revealing but it was still in the dryer so she had no choice but to go with Ino. At least Len was happy.

"Hm?" he asked as he tried to put up a straight face and to say as few words as possible. Master had warned them before that when in public areas, anything they say could be used by people to create some kind of scandal so they should say as few things as possible when out in the open.

"Can you answer this question later? You too Rin-chan," she said in a low voice.

The two nodded in unison and waited for Ayaka to ask ahead.

And out of the blue, she asked, "Why are Len's fingernails painted yellow?" with curious eyes that were examining Len's hand as it swayed back and forth with each step.

Rin almost howled in laughter but she just reduced it to a soft chuckle, using her right hand to cover her mouth. Len, on the other hands, frowned in embarrassment, keeping his hands from Ayaka's view. His cheeks started going pink in color.

"Ayaka-chan, I believe Len just really likes-" Rin stopped when she was suddenly given a warning look from Len that people were listening all around them. "Oh, right," she added and shook off her answer for later. She winked at Ayaka meaning that she'll just answer later. The light brown haired teen nodded in understanding at this.

"What were we looking for again?" Len asked, trying to change the topic just as they entered the nearest commercial mall in the shopping district. There were different kinds of shops in it and believe it or not, it was only Ayaka's second time going in it although the other two had been going in and out of here for almost their whole life.

"Miku-nee needed a new eyeliner, Luka-nee said she wanted another book to read and to make sure that it was really thick and I'm sure Gumi-san asked for some burgers," Rin's voice trailed off as she tried to find the shop for Miku's eyeliner.

Len only sighed. Great, now he was going shopping for eyeliners and books with his sister and Ayaka. How girlier can he get? That's why Ayaka called him a shota before. And the nails! Don't even start.

"I have never seen that shop before," Ayaka commented dreamily as she stared at an anime shop just at their right and unconsciously drifted toward it.

Rin saw this and followed her in it with Len shortly behind her. They just looked at each other and shrugged, deciding that it was okay to let Ayaka have her fun.

"Woah...," Ayaka gasped when she saw the inside of it. There was everything in there. Mangas, DVDs, figurines, costumes and more! Oh, and fellow anime otakus to boot. She smiled gleefully at them and waved her hand in a friendly manner. And in turn, most of them waved at her back.

The twins came in right behind her and looked at the place in awe too. Just not when they saw the other otakus. In fact, they looked somewhat disgusted at them when they saw their appearances, making a lot of them look down in shame from their stares.

The people in there except for the three of them were either really neglecting their personal hygiene or looked like they would jump at you and point a gun at you or something. Most had glasses on, making them look extra nerdy or suspicious.

Ayaka noticed this and easily got mad at the two. "What are you doing?" she asked with a disappointed tone.

Both of them looked at each other and quickly started to panic. But after a few seconds of panicking, they realized that they didn't have a clue as to why they were being scolded.

"Eto... Why did you get mad Ayaka-chan?" Rin asked in behalf of them both.

She placed both hands on either of her hips and said, "You were scrutinizing them!" she pointed to her fellow otakus, some of them looking downhearted while others just didn't care.

"W-We weren't!" Len immediately said in denial as he waved his hands in front of him defensively.

Ayaka raised an eyebrow at him and leaned her face closer, eyeing his face and also making him blush a bit. "Yes you were. You were looking at them like they were diseases of the community!" she accused them both.

"Okay, okay. We _were_. But so what? It's a free country, right?" Rin said with confidence brimming in her eyes. That just made her look snotty.

Ayaka leaned in on Rin this time, making her back away as she exclaimed, "It is, but Rin! They're people too, you know. Like you, Len and me. Especially like me because I'm one of them and if you don't respect them, you don't respect me either!" she went into her emotional state in an instant, being extremely sensitive with other otakus' feelings.

"C-Calm down Aya-chan! Okay, I'm sorry to everyone," Rin said to the people around them and bowed down in apology. Ayaka smiled at this gesture and immediately looked at Len, surprising him with her stare.

"I-I'm sorry too," he bowed down as well and saw that his sister was blushing a bit from embarrassment.

Ayaka smirked at the two and tapped their shoulders before whispering, "Thanks."

The two of them sighed in relief and lifted their selves up to see that almost everyone in the room was smiling at them. That felt much nicer than having them look ashamed like before. And they, in return, smiled back.

"Okay, let's go look for that stuff the others asked for, shall we?" Ayaka suggested as she waved good bye to the others in the shop and headed for the door.

"Wait, you're not buying anything?" Rin asked in disbelief as she tried to keep up with her.

"Well, I don't have any money right now so no, I am not buying anything," Ayaka answered, stopping to talk to Rin and stare at a certain figurine on the rack beside her. It was Cloud Strife. Cloud Strife! She gawked at it like a madman. "But if you want to stay for a while, we can hang around... Ooh~ Hi Cloud."

Meanwhile, Rin was nudging Len on the ribs whispering, "Ne, ne, Len Len. This is your chance! You should go buy her something!" she was grinning at him and was winking at him once in a while.

"But you can't buy love, Rin," he stated in honesty.

"But you score a few points with it!" she retorted back, her eyes going all crazy like whenever she wanted to do something so much.

She had a point. "But what would I buy her? There are thousands of things in here," he looked around for emphasis. No joke, that place was huge.

"I dunno. Get her something special," she shrugged and opted to looking for something as well, walking off to some corner.

"Ah~ Wait!" he exclaimed with a pleading look, earning a few stares from the others. He just smiled at them to hide his embarrassment.

"Shota," most of the people in the shop said in unison, and then they broke into laughter. Len could easily feel the blush creeping up his face.

"I told you Len~!" Ayaka called out from the Cloud Strife figurine she had been eyeing all along.

He pouted at her and said, "Am not!"

"Kawaii~," a lot of the people said simultaneously this time, making Len melt in a hot puddle of embarrassment. Well, not literally but you get the point.

Somewhere among the crowd, he heard Rin chuckle. He glared at nothing in particular at this.

"Gah. Now to find something she likes," he shook his head in an effort to get rid of the embarrassment in his head and walked along the shelves that held anime stuff that he wouldn't really understand.

Until he came upon something that was rather familiar to him. Or things to be exact. As in plural.

It was stuff that he'd seen in the animes that Ayaka already let him watch. There were clothes, figurines of the characters and some mini trinkets that could be seen in the shows themselves like Sakura's star key that she always used to use the Sakura cards. He became fascinated that people actually take their time to create things like these with absolute hard work. He looked closely at everything and knew that they were made to really match the ones in the shows. Well, at least Ayaka somehow taught him something valuable. That anime isn't really for kids, he thought as he stared at a figurine of a girl whose skirt flew up to reveal her underwear very clearly.

He continued to wander around and look at random stuff until he bumped into someone. It was rather soft so he figured it was a girl.

"I'm sorry. I'll look at where I'm going from now on," he rubbed his head and looked at the person he bumped into.

He was right, it was a girl. A very pretty girl at that. She had smooth and straight black hair that reached down to her thigh, a cute nose that fitted well with her features, thin lips that looked absolutely soft, huge green eyes and a nice figure. She was wearing a yellow and white plaid skirt and a simple blue shirt but with her body, it looked like some kind of designer dress. In short, she was hot. And, she looked like she was just his age too.

She just chuckled at him and said, "No biggie. I wasn't looking where I was going either so we're both at fault here," she answered with a beautiful voice that was music to Len's ears.

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered as he continued to stare at her.

After a few seconds of that, the girl got somewhat conscious and asked, "Is there something wrong with my face?" she pouted and tried to force a smile.

"N-No! It's not- Nothing's wrong with your face," Len faked a cough to clear his throat as he looked anywhere but at her face.

"So, you're Kagamine Len, right?" she asked as she smiled at him, showing a dimple on her right cheek.

CUTE..., Len thought as he stared back at her again.

"Yeah. I thought you wouldn't know who I am too," he answered, recalling the day he and Ayaka first met.

She got a bit confused and asked, "Too? Who didn't recognize you?" she started looking around the shop.

"Oh, she's that girl over there," he pointed at Ayaka who was now gawking and drooling at the Akatsuki cloak that hung on the wall for everyone to see. He chuckled at the sight. She'd drool at anything anime-related.

"Ah, an anime otaku huh? No wonder," she answered as she eyed Ayaka from top to bottom and then went back to looking at Len. She smiled lightly at him but he didn't see since he was still staring at Ayaka.

"Yeah. She said she didn't have anything to do with anything other than anime," he stated as he continued to look at the light brown haired girl just a few meters away from them but when he saw Rin appear beside her, he minimized his stares to glances in case Rin pointed him out.

"Oh really now? Then how'd you become friends with her?" she asked, getting curious.

He thought about it for a while and answered, "I don't really know. I guess we just kinda... became friends," he shrugged and started fiddling with a manga book that he got on a shelf beside him.

"So that means," she started, poking him so that he'd look at her, "we can kinda become friends too, right?" she smiled at him encouragingly that sent shivers down his spine.

"Wha-"

"Luna. Agito Luna's the name," she reached out her hand at him and waited until he shook it in his.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Oh wow. They have so many cool stuff here! I can just feel my room being filled with stuff like these and I'd be the happiest person in the world! Although I'm not sure if Len would agree. We DO share the room after all.

But anyway, I roamed around for a few minutes and found myself back to where Ayaka was. I went to her and saw that she was gawking... and kinda drooling at the funny-looking cloak that was pinned on the wall in front of her.

"Hey, Ayaka," I called out to snap her out of her daze.

After a few seconds of no response, she just suddenly jumped up a little in surprise and looked at me, saying, "Hi Rin-chan! Can we go now?" with a goofy smile.

I laughed at her late reaction to my call and said, "I don't think so. I still don't know if Len's err... ready yet," I started looking around for him but before I could, Ayaka pointed somewhere to our left. I dragged my eyes to that certain spot and saw Len talking to a hot chic.

What the hell?

Why was he talking no, _HITTING_ on another girl when he's supposed to be looking for something to give Ayaka?

I was about to go over and beat the crap out of my stupid fickle little brother when Ayaka suddenly stated, "That's Agito Luna, right? The famous teen model in our neighborhood," she was staring at the girl that Len was talking to with... completely blank eyes. I would have loved to say that they were jealous ones but they weren't. They just stared on like she was looking at a rock.

No, scratch that. If she was looking at a rock, she'd freaking smile at it like a weirdo, don't ask how I know that. Like she was looking at Justin Bieber's photo then. There. Nope, still no good. She'd be laughing her head off if she was staring at that gay person's face. Just think of something that would make her show no emotion. You're smart, aren't ya?

Anywho, yeah yeah. The girl was hot and all that but why would Len easily talk to her like that? And he was smiling too! And now, he was shaking her hand.

Holy crap. I think they're going to be friends. Once Len gives out 'The Shake', he always becomes friends with the person he gave them. Like Ayaka, and apparently, the reason why Yuuki and Len aren't friends is because not once have I ever seen them shake hands. Ever.

"Who's this Luna girl anyway?" I silently asked Ayaka as she continued to stare at her precious cloak. Why can't she be a bit normal and at least look like she cared that my brother was talking to a hot lady? Being a bit jealous wouldn't have hurt too.

"Uhm... I don't know much but they say she's a really nice girl. Straight A's. Really pretty too. And as I said earlier, she works as a teenage model in some magazine that I don't really care about," she muttered, trying to touch the red and black clothe but pulling her hand back whenever it got too close to it.

I raised an annoyed eyebrow and asked her, "You knew about her but not about us? You're really weird Aya... Really, really weird."

She looked at me with a guilty smile and said, "Y-Yeah... Sorry about that Rin-chan. But think of it this way: if I had known you before we even met, then there would only be small stuff about you that I'd get to know about after we became friends." She smiled that sunny smile at me and forced me to stop feeling annoyed. Ugh. She just says such little but important things. Little wise smart ass.

"If you put it that way, I guess its fine," I smiled back at her and watched as Luna looked like she was starting to flirt with Len. That just made my blood boil. What's more, Len looked like he was enjoying himself too. Grr... That's it! I'm gonna go in there and ruin their little party-

Ayaka grabbed my arm and quickly said, "You know, she's kind of a Mary Sue." Seriously, Ayaka would just blurt out random things all the time. I mentally shrugged. Maybe that was why Len liked her so much.

"What's a Mary Sue?" I asked, having not one idea about what she just said.

She looked at me like I was some kind of dumb blonde but then suddenly shook her head and said, "Oh, I forgot. You don't read fanfiction, do you?" she faked a laugh and swiped her long side bangs away from her eyes. By the way, she had the same hairstyle as that anime character who wore violet clothes. I don't know who the heck it was but I'm sure you do.

I shook my head at her.

"Right. A Mary Sue is basically a character who's just too perfect," she paused and secretly pointed at Luna, "Like her. That's why I know about her more than I did about you guys."

I nodded in understanding. "She's perfect? I don't see how," I said, refusing to believe that someone like her could be called perfect when no one has ever told her that before. Excuse me for being ambitious.

She stared at me in disbelief and said, "Look at her Rin-chan. From her body alone, you can clearly see the difference between a normal teenager," she showed her hand to me, "and a Mary Sue," then she moved it to Luna's direction where I saw the two of them laughing. That just made a vein pop out on my forehead.

"What the heck do you mean by that?" I asked, clearly angry at being the lower class in her comparison.

"Look at those," she started making circular motions with her hands in front of her chest as her lips pointed to Luna.

I looked at Luna's- Holy cow! Those _are _big! Much bigger than how Luka-nee's breasts were when she was still 14! And I tell you, that's why her boobs were really big now. It started growing really big at a young age.

"S-So what? She's not the only one who has those!" I lifted my head up high as I crossed my arms below my very... ehem... normal chest.

Ayaka looked at my face before her eyes got lower and lower till they were concentrated at my chest. Then she squinted her eyes and moved her head a little bit. More squinting and leaning. I was starting to get really uncomfortable by then because I felt my face grow hotter and hotter.

And finally, Aya's face was only an inch away from my chest and her eyes only barely open when she raised her thumb at me, still in that position, and exclaimed quietly with a tone like that of a scientist's, "It's okay Rin-chan! If you move really really close and squint really really _REALLY_ hard, you'd see that there ARE two tiny lumps growing in here!" she was grinning.

I involuntarily smacked her head away from me as I blushed really deeply and covered my chest m-with my arms. "Y-You're not one to talk Aya! Yours is barely existent too!" I retorted with a very red face.

She just looked at me with an excited look and asked, "Really? I've never noticed it before!" Then, she did the oddest thing that made my face go even redder than it already was.

She placed her hands on top of each of her breast and started squishing her own as she stared at them in amazement. Squish squish. Squish squish.

"It's true! They _are _small!" she told me like she just discovered something extremely rare, her hands never letting go of her boobs.

"A-A-Aya! Stop that!" I yelped as I looked at her in anger. I think I was the only one who was actually embarrassed about what she was doing.

My earlier reaction caught the attention of other people around us. That included Len and Luna.

I looked at the two of them and I think Aya did too. Len first looked at me, then at Ayaka. And gradually, his eyes found her hands, still squishing herself. His face got immediately red in color when he realised what she was doing. I could tell that he was trying to look away but from the looks of things, Ayaka doing that to herself with such an innocent look on her face was just too adorable and cute to resist so his eyes lingered on her the whole time.

Luna, on the other hand, saw the two of us, noticed what Ayaka was doing and looked at how Len reacted. Then, I was pretty sure she scowled a bit when she saw his face go red. Hah. Jealous much?

Ayaka who noticed that she was being stared at by other people finally realized that what she did was completely humiliating and when she did, she quickly removed her hands from her chest and placed them behind her, smiling innocently with her cheeks bearing a cute pink tinge.

Then, she said with her mouth still forming a smile, "Rin."

"Y-Yeah?" I answered, getting somewhat scared of her.

"Let's get out of here," she muttered as I noticed that behind that smile of hers, she was on the verge of shedding a tear.

I immediately threw a meaningful glance at Len and grabbed Ayaka's hand, leading her out of the shop and into where people around us didn't see what she just did.

I could feel her hand slightly shaking, her head bowed down, as I never let go of it. "Aya, it's okay now. We're out," I tried to consolidate her. I wouldn't blame her if she started bawling right then and there. If I was as humiliated as she was back there, I would've headed home and cried till midnight. So I guess Ayaka really _is _just like a normal girl like me.

"Mm-mm," she shook her head and stayed like that.

I practically didn't know what to do. Ayaka wasn't really the type who would just cry her eyes out without a perfectly good reason but now, she had every reason to. And Len, darn it, wasn't here to calm her down like he did last time, when she cried and cried because of being in the dark alone for too long.

I heard the shop's door open just as Len went up to us and gave me worried look. I think he asked in a whisper, "Is she going to cry?"

"Nope. Not this time," Ayaka answered as she lifted her head up and flashed us a smile. A fake and forced one, but still.

"You sure? 'C-Coz you can, you know. If y-you want to," Len started fidgeting and I guessed he was starting to imagine how she would cry her heart out on his shoulder as he tried to comfort her then.

But Ayaka shook her head at him and went to marching ahead of us into the inner part of the mall saying, "Nu-uh! Go ask Luna to do that with you."

The two of us couldn't see her face but I swear that what she just said was something out of jealousy.

Len looked at me with a confused look. I believe that he was also sorta hiding his amusement but that's just me.

I looked at Ayaka who was already a few meters away from us and the back at Len. "She's effin jealous Len. You jerk," I told him, not sure if I should be proud or mad at him. But I didn't get the chance to find out because after a few seconds, Len had a crazy grin on his face as he followed after Ayaka.

I sighed before catching up with the two of them. I took a final glance at their backs and sighed again, having no idea as to how these two's love story would go from here on.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

  
Author: Kyun~ This story just went from slow paced to a fast one. Don't blame me! Blame my awful mean head. Before writing this one, I swear that the things that would happen in here that I thought up in my silly head were totally different from how it turned out in the end! But oh well... Tell me if I should change this certain chapter~ Coz I'd much rather have a filler chappie^^ Review of you want to~! Ja.

Oh, and Mat-sama(lol), I don't care if I get a thousand flames because I absolutely LOVE writing so I won't stop till my fingers bleed from too much typing! But thanks for taking my side^^ And where the heck is your fic?


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

**Chapter 8**: "Natto~"

The sky was clear and the sun rose proudly up in it, showering everywhere with light and most probably, some vitamins that I'm sure even you don't know. Well, except if you're a nerdy person or if you're just really smart. But back to the story, it was a pretty normal day.

But if you looked inside the Vocaloid house, I'm sure you'd say otherwise.

For the last few days, almost everyone in it, Rin and Len, Meiko, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo and Gumi, was busy running around everywhere doing literally anything just to make them think up of some new titles that they could work on.

You see, it had been two months since they last released a new album and the fans were getting somewhat bored with listening to their last songs. Their fans from Nico Nico Douga even commented on one of Meiko's old songs that they wanted - no, needed a new song from everyone or else they would die of boredom and would never be able to listen to their future songs. Well, they were sure that it wasn't literal but they didn't want to upset their fans either so now, they each needed to make a new song before the week ended, as Master told them.

And it was already Saturday and yet some of them still hadn't come up with one.

Well, except for Miku. She could always write a new song in the blink of an eye.

"Miku-nee! Help us!" Rin practically begged as she started to scratch her head really fast in irritation.

Miku only looked away and said, "No, sorry but you should come up with your own song Rinny-chan. It's for your own good anyway."

Rin almost bawled.

Meiko came to the rescue and patted Rin's shoulder with one hand. The other held a bottle of sake that was almost empty. "Don't worry Rin! I'm sure Len's already working on both of your songs," she said reassuringly.

But Len raised both of his hands in defeat and said, "Nope. I have _nothing_," his tone sounding tired.

That was it. Rin shut her eyes close, went nuts and screamed at the top of her voice while she ran to her room. Her voice slowly died down when she went farther and farther from them.

"O-kay," Miku stated as she sweat dropped. Len sighed while Meiko laughed out loud.

Len threw a questioning look at Meiko and asked, "Do _you_ have a song now, Meiko-nee?"

Meiko just stuck out her tongue at him and said arrogantly, "As a matter of fact, I do, sweet little Lenny. It's kind of a sequel to Rin and your Evil Series." Then, she laughed again.

Len looked darkly at her and said, "Not fair! You can't just make sequels like that! And without asking us first? It's _our_ series, darn it," he tsk-ed and looked away in annoyance.

Meiko just laughed at him more as she stood up and made her way to somewhere that she could probably find another bottle of sake seeing as she already finished the one she was holding. "Deal with it Len. Ja," she muttered before she disappeared completely.

Miku heard Len growl silently as they were alone in the living room. Weird since it was usually packed with everyone on a normal day.

Miku was reading a magazine silently, laughing at some points and then going back to reading.

Len just looked at his older sister and didn't budge. "Ne, Miku-nee," he called out as he placed his head on top of his hands that were on the table.

"Hmm?" Miku answered, not looking up from her magazine.

He frowned at her and asked, "Do you err... know what the others are singing?"

"Uhm... Yeah, sort of," she answered, still not leaving the magazine alone. This time, she propped her feet up on the table beside Len. _So not diva-like_, Len thought.

"So... They already have songs? New ones?" he asked some more as he looked at her feet in somewhat disgust. What? Feet _were_ considered dirty after all.

"Yup."

"What are they about?"

"A lot of things but basically... They're sequels to your Evil Series."

He groaned at his family's laziness to think up of new ideas and asked, "Are we, Rin and me, the only ones with no new songs yet?"

"Uh-huh."

He groaned again. Great. Just great. He might as well scream and go upstairs like how Rin did.

Then, Miku started humming her new song's tune just enough for Len to hear. He rolled his eyes at her as he stood up, walked away and muttered, "Show off."

"I heard that~" Miku sang still in the tune of her new song.

He groaned some more and decided to go outside, where he could at least breath in fresh air. And when he was on their porch, he sat down on it and started to think.

A new song. For one, what kind of song? Another love song, he guessed. Next, what about? He needed to sing with Rin so he decided for another forbidden love. He started to think back to what songs he sang were already about that certain topic.

There was Romeo and Cinderella, Magnet (their version, anyway), Imitation Black and the others were a bit blurry but he was sure there were more. Much more.

He sighed. That was the problem. Forbidden love stories were just too... overused. And he hated that certain thing about songs. If he would be forced to sing about how life sucked and how he wanted to die because of being heartbroken by a certain girl, he'd throw up in the Rin-Rin Road Roller.

So, this was his problem. He needed a unique topic for their song. Like how the Evil Series told a very interesting story in just a few minutes. He wanted to sing something like that again. But he couldn't think of anything like that anymore. His brain was just so full of turmoil at the moment.

He sighed again as he ruffled his own hair with his hands. "Gah! Start working you useless brain!" he yelled at himself in frustration.

"First sign of insanity: you start talking to your own body organs."

He looked up and wasn't surprised to see that bright smile that he was waiting so impatiently for the whole day. And he easily guessed who it was from the voice that he heard, anyway.

He smiled at her as she sat down beside him. Today, she was wearing a dress that looked pretty normal. But he was sure that it was from some anime character if he researched enough. It was pink in color and reached down to her knee and she had her hair in twin braids. He had come to know that she has nothing but anime clothes in her closet through the months that they had been spending together.

"Hey," he said gently, looking at the huge gate a few hundred meters away from them.

"Hey yourself, you insane person," she answered and started fiddling with the hem of her dress just as a nice breeze went through them.

He chuckled. She would never fail to brighten his day, however cheesy that may have sounded. "I'm glad you actually came! You said you had a ton of assignments, right? Oh, and where's Yuuki-san?" he asked.

She shook her head and said, "Nu-uh. I wouldn't have cared if we had a test tomorrow. And Yu would always do both our homeworks anyway. She went in already, through the back door. Said she wanted to surprise Miku-chan," she chuckled and looked at something far away too.

He shook his head in disappointment and said, "You know, sometime in the future, Yuuki-san wouldn't be there to do important stuff for you," he lectured her with a worried frown.

She looked at him in irritation and exclaimed, "What, now I'm getting lessons in this place too? It was bad enough to have them at that horrible place called '_SCHOOL_'," she made a disgusted face.

He sighed and answered, "That's why you're so ... uhm ...," he looked for a specific word so that he'd not end up hurting her, "... under-informed, yeah that's it, under-informed," she cast him a questioning look as he continued, "Because you never listen in class! You should start thinking of your future, you know," he looked at her with a sympathetic-slash-worried look.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away, "But I don't want to. It's _really_ boring," she said with utter uninterest.

He sighed at her stubborn attitude. "Okay, okay. Then let's talk about something else," he said, making her head face him with excitement but then he added as he faced her too, "BUT anime."

Her head gradually faced the ground in disappointment. Well, he couldn't blame him. They always _did_ talk about anime all the freaking time and sometimes, they just had to think of something else to talk about.

"Uhm... How about..," her voice started slowly as she placed a finger on her chin to help her think.

He waited patiently for her answer as he asked, "What?"

"Eetoo..."

"Just a minute!"

"Aha!" she exclaimed, her hand shooting upwards with her index finger up.

"What?" he asked again.

"Breakfast... As in Natto!" she grinned like a goof and started recalling what they had for breakfast just a while ago.

He almost fell off of his seat at her answer. "Natto...?" he asked with a sweat drop.

She nodded her head at him and smiled, "We had Natto earlier today! It was absolutely delicious!"

He looked at her with a forced smile and said, "R-Really? We had Natto too but it was just pretty normal."

"Hehe~ Yummy natto! It's supposed to be really sticky! They say it tastes better that way!" she started blabbing on and on about it. The next thing on her list after anime was always food. This is so not a new discovery for Len.

"A-Ah... Really?" he asked as he completely lost track of what she was saying on and on about. He just pretended that he did.

She continued on with her talking and with Len only haphazardly listening and responding when she said something that caught his ear.

"You should make a song about it! I'm sure that that isn't overused."

With a grin, she nodded her head encouragingly.

"A song... about Natto?" he asked, his intelligent brain already thinking of endless possibilities of the lyrics.

"Uh-huh! Yummy, sticky Natto!" she added, not minding how he was already thinking hard and was not listening to her anymore.

"That could be okay...," he muttered, standing up on the spot. He was rubbing his chin as a sign that he was thinking.

Ayaka looked up at him and smiled, "I heard you were making new songs too."

So she knew, he thought. He looked at her and started analyzing her. She knew all along and just wanted to help him, he guessed. From that bright and innocent smile of hers, that was the only thing he could get from her. And it was more than enough.

He smiled back at her and grabbed her hand, hearing an inquiry about it from her and deftly dragged her towards their room where Rin was on her bed, burying her head in the pillow.

"Rin! We have a song!" he shouted, instantly making his sister bolt up in excitement and relief.

"Really?" her eyes sparkled and her smile widened as she went up to the two of them.

"Yup! Ayaka gave me the idea," he pulled his hand to reveal a tired and sweaty Ayaka hanging by Len's hand.

"Never never!" she said in English which oddly surprised the two of them. Who knew she even knew the existence of other languages aside from theirs?

"Hey, that sounded like nebah nebah (sticky sticky)," she commented to herself in discovery.

Len looked at her brightly and grinned at Rin before saying, "And now we have one line of it."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Author: Maybe you're wondering why this one is so short. I decided to make short filler chapters like this from now on until I can finally get tired of writing them. Hehe~ Review please~! :) Oh, and I wanted to ask if you'd prefer MikuXKaito or MeikoXKaito~? I'm gonna start focusing on different pairings from now on! ... Or at least, I'll _try_^^ But please, answer the question~


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

**Chapter 9**: "A Day With Ayaka"

Knock knock knock.

Len was right in front of the Takashi's front door in his black and gray shorts and white shirt under his black and yellow vest. He had the famous white headphones where they should be and his G-Clef necklace was in place too. The only thing that was quite disturbed was his confidence.

You see, he asked Ayaka if he could spend a whole day just being with her since he would only usually spend a few hours with her everyday so that he'd get some kind of inspiration on writing a new song. But secretly, he just wanted to know what goes on in her life whenever he wasn't with her. And she happily accepted this proposal with an excited smile a few days ago.

He already asked the school if he could attend just one day of school with her and they gladly allowed him to. Being famous surely had its perks.

Today was Monday and was the first day of school for the week. Len wasn't sure what was going to happen if he followed her all the way to her school. Thoughts like 'Would her friends like me?' and 'Does some other idiot have a crush on her like me?' and other stuff floated through his head just as the door opened to reveal the two girls in identical uniforms ready to go out.

"Good morning Len!" Ayaka chirped as she smiled at him and rushed out to where the sun would shine down on her. They had the common green-themed sailor uniform and the brown bag. Somewhat like Seigaku's uniform from Prince of Tennis, he compared.

Yuuki just walked past him without any recognition whatsoever.

He could only smile back at her and say, "Good morning to the two of you."

Then, they started walking towards their school which was Sakura Middle School just a few blocks away from their house. During that time, they talked about a lot of stuff. How Len would be harrassed by a lot of guys because he looked so cute, how classes would again bore Ayaka out and other insignificant things. Yuuki kept silent althroughout though, only talking whenever Ayaka would ask her something and as usual, would completely ignore Len if he was the one asking.

But after a few minutes, they finally arrived at the school which was pretty much average in terms of how school was supposed to look like.

Students from different directions were heading towards it too, after they took a glance at Len, remembering the deal Master had struck with them. But girls staring all around was very inevitable so Len felt quite uncomfortable when they got to the two's classroom.

"Well~ Yu's classroom is right beside mine so this is my stop," Ayaka stated in a much unenthusiastic tone as she went into the classroom marked as '3-2' after waving sweetly at Yuuki.

But he saw that Yuuki had an angry look on her face when the door closed behind Ayaka. He wondered about the reason for that kind of look she had.

Len stared at her and noticed that there was a flock of girls two or so meters away from him staring at him but keeping a respectful distance. He was a bit surprised but thought that it was entirely normal and just sweat dropped. He just forced a smile at them and waved as he nodded at Yuuki and followed Ayaka in her classroom. The flock started squealing altogether which broke throughout the hallway even after Len closed the sliding door behind him. But still, more stares awaited him inside.

He sweat dropped again as he leaned against the door and started looking for Ayaka.

He didn't need to though because she started waving at him from the corner of the room, already seated on her desk. He instantly went over to her and ignored the lingering stares that he got from the students inside the classroom.

"You sit here Len!" she exclaimed and patted the armchair next to her with a half smile.

He stiffly nodded his head and made his way to sit at where she stated. Then, he looked around the room and saw that everyone was still staring at him. But this time, it was different. They looked confused and a bit ... disgusted?

There was no doubt about it. They looked at him in slight disgust like he was releasing a foul aura onto them.

Then the whispering started.

"Kagamine Len's here in our school and he's sitting with that weirdo?"

"I think he's even friends with her!" Someone shrieked.

"No! He can't! He deserves much more!"

The others were a bit foggy but he was sure about one thing. He was definitely not welcome. Or at least, the one he went in with.

His eyes found Ayaka who he saw had a frown on her face and was shrinking in her seat by the second. He panicked on what he should do as he tried to think of some way to cheer her up and to clear things up with this weird school.

Ayaka's POV

There. They started. Len is so not going to get any inspiration for songs like this.

I shook my head and felt that Len was staring at me. I slowly lifted my head and noticed that he had a troubled look on. He's probably thinking of ways to make me smile right now. I gently smiled at the thought.

"Len," I called out and successfully caught his attention.

He looked at me with eyes that were filled with worry. "Y-Yeah?"

I smiled, a bit embarrased and asked, "C-Can you move closer to me?"

He looked shocked for a bit before his face lightened up considerably and he started to pull his armchair closer to mine until there was barely any space for me to move around.

I squirmed in my seat and gave up with a sigh. At least I lifted Len's mood up a bit.

"So," he started, making me look at him with a questioning look, "W-What's your first subject?" Was it just me or did he look a bit red then? And I think he wanted to hit himself.

I puffed my cheeks up as I thought hard. I never really did memorize my class schedules. All I knew was that we go to school in the morning err... seven-ish and went home in the afternoon at about three o'clock.

"Uhm... I think it's English," I answered, half-sure and half-not. Yey! English! I happen to like that subject very much!

His face fell a bit as he said, "O-Oh. I see."

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering if he didn't like the subject himself. Aw, that would be disheartening.

"Nothing, nothing," he answered in a flash as he looked out the window behind me and started whisling some tune.

Hey. Wait a minute. I KNOW that tune. Lalalalala la la la~

"Is that Discotheque Love?" I guessed, making him stop and smile at me.

He nodded his head and said, "Very good Ms. Takashi! It seems that you've been studying up on your Kagamine Len songs! Bravo," he said, sounding like a teacher to tease me.

I smiled as I flushed and said, "I just asked to listen to Yu's CD's of your songs, that's all," I answered and looked away when I added, "And I liked your voice the most so I listened to them the most." Why was I feeling so flustered? Wasn't it normal for me to like his voice since he was the one I was closest to among Vocaloid?

I felt my cheeks go red and looked to see that he, like me, was blushing. I couldn't help but laugh at our situations and after a while of being surprised, he laughed with me too.

After our funny moment, he stopped and said, "Ne, Ayaka."

I looked at him and asked, wiping a tear away from my eyes, "What is it Len?"

He started looking nervous before he said in a gentle voice, "I don't need you to answer this but...," I waited patiently for his question but actually, I already knew what he was going to ask, "Do you ... not get along with your classmates?" He looked at me, curious and a bit worried.

I forced a smile to put on my face and looked at him from the corner of my eyes saying, "N-No. They just think that I'm someone that should be eliminated from society so that they won't lose precious oxygen on a person like me. Nothing too serious."

He looked broken and bit hurt at my words. Wait, shouldn't I be the one to look like that?

"Y-Yeah, but Ayaka," he said. I groaned. I just spoke that last thought out loud ... again.

I shook my head at him and grabbed his shoulder, "You don't have to pity me! Didn't I tell you that already? Sheesh Len. You're not as smart as everyone says after all! Heck, I just might beat you in class today!" I said with fake arrogance, just trying to cheer him up. Really, I should be the one being cheered up in here.

He laughed at my statement which made me glare at him playfully. He was kinda insulting me and yet why don't I feel the least bit angry? If it were Rin who laughed at me like that, I would probably be down.

"Bring it on!" he smirked and was about to grab my textbook from my bag when he suddenly stopped and asked, "Wait, don't you fall asleep at class all the time? So how can you even beat me?"

Good point. Oh well. "I'm gonna stay awake for your sake! Isn't that obvious?" I grinned proudly at him just as he looked away in embarrassment. Len is really fun to tease. Hehe.

Just then, the teacher, Ms. Kimura, went in and ordered the class to settle down. I was right! It IS English! I was so proud of myself.

We stood up, greeted her and then sat down with Len as the one saying "Stand. Bow. Sit." since he was only here for the day. The girls were happy enough so it was okay.

"Okay, okay. Listen up. Today's lesson is about someone really interesting," she paused and created a mood of suspense in the class before she said in utmost excitement, "Shakespeare!" The class groaned while I put on an excited smile.

Len looked at me in confusion. Heh. I bet he thought I was some dumb girl or something. Well sorry Len! I'm actually really good in English! Didn't you find that out from the other day? Never never, dude!

We listened to Ms. Kimura as she blabbed on and on about this guy who was really good with poetry. Then, she would sometimes let us read lines of some of his work.

I was mostly the one to volunteer and whenever I did, my classmates would throw me a glare. I ignored them the best I could like how I always have for six whole years and just read the lines out loud with Ms. Kimura applauding and praising me when I was done.

And I would always grin proudly at Len whenever she did. He would always chuckle at me though. Then I would frown at his unpissed off-ness and sit back down.

Nothing eventful happened after that and class went smoothly with probably just me and the nerdy ones listening to the teacher. Len himself wasn't listening. But I did notice that he kept staring at me when he didn't have anything better to do. Sheesh, that jerk. That made me all conscious for the whole period.

The next subject was Math. Ugh. Math. I hate Math. Math, Math, Math. Gaah!

"Is Math the next one?" Len asked, his head on top of his right hand that was seated on his table.

I nodded silently and pouted.

He laughed at me. Jerk. And asked as he straightened up, "What's wrong with Math? You're not ... bad at it, are you?" he guessed, intending to tease me. Well, he should be happy because I looked away in embarrassment.

I muttered, "N-Not really."

He laughed again, attracting the eyes and ears of the people around us. I wouldn't blame them. Len's voice was always so~ ... GOOD, to put it simply. With whatever he did or said, it would always sound music to my ears and the others were probably feeling the same right then too.

He poked my cheek with an annoyingly arrogant look and said, "You won in English but nobody, I repeat, NOBODY beats me in Math," he smirked and got up when the teacher came in. You know, the usual Math teacher. Greasy haired, black haired, pointy nose, boring eyes behind thick glasses. And yes, I sometimes get judgemental too.

I was about to counter him when he added, "And Chemistry. And Kanji. And History. And everything else. _Especially_ Music. I think that one is in the bag." Then, he got up, ordered the class to greet the teacher and sat back down.

I frowned at him but inside, I was kind of excited. I always knew that Len was smart. Just not HOW smart. And I was going to find out in a few minutes.

"Soomebody solve this problem on the board," Mr. Shibuya said gruffly, sitting on his chair in front of the class as he pointed at the difficult-looking problem he had written on the board.

"I'd like to solve it, Shibuya-san."

- Or in a few seconds.

Len got up and went over to the blackboard with everyone's eyes following his every move which included him going there, getting a chalk from the chalk board, easily finishing the difficult problem written on the board and going back to his chair beside me. Oh, and he was smiling at me too.

That evil, arrogant smile that could easily become a smirk with few tweaking.

I glared at him just as Mr. Shibuya said, "That is correct. Ten points for Kagamine Len-san." What? He's not in Hogwarts now, is he? ... Don't judge. Harry Potter has an anime version, you know.

Others applauded him, some said "Woah!" in awe and me? I just stared at him blankly much to his dismay.

"Oi, aren't you amazed at my intelligence?" he smirked encouragingly at me but I continued to just look at him.

I shrugged and faced front. "What's there to be amazed about?" I said and I swear, I think he gaped at me.

The class went on with our teacher just throwing hard questions at us that would either be answered by Len or our top classmate, Shiro but mostly it was just Len. And everytime he would answer a really hard question, everyone would praise him. But the weirdest thing was, no matter how many praises he got from the others, he still wouldn't look contented with it. Wasn't he supposed to have a really big ego? Being a famous singer and all that.

Math ended and the bell for recess break resonated throughout the school. I quickly grabbed my wallet and went to the door to wait for Len there.

I was waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

What the heck? Where's Len?

I looked at our seat and saw all of my girl classmates flocking in there. And in the middle of every head that I saw was a spiky-haired yellow head. That should be Len. I bet he was enjoying the attention. Tch. Stupid insensitive shota. He should be thinking about how I would be feeling if I saw him with all those girls all over him. I swear, he's such a- What did I just say? I-I... No! I feel very uhm ... bad? No. Left out? Not exactly, a bit maybe but that wasn't just it. There was something else in this feeling that I couldn't quite grasp just yet.

As I kept looking for that certain feeling, someone suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me all the way to the field under the shade of a tree where we stopped, out of breath. I fell on the grass because of exhaustion but the person who grabbed me was just leaning on his knees and was gasping for air.

Hey... I know that heavy breathing...

"Len?" I asked cautiously as I slowly stood up and looked to see who it was.

"Yeah?" he asked back, looking like a wreck as he tried to hold himself up on his knees. He was still gasping for air too.

I internally sighed in relief. If it wasn't him, I'd certainly freak out and do ninjutsu on him. Literally. Like Kagebunshin no Jutsu or something.

I wobbly stood up and leaned on the tree and scolded him, "You didn't have to drag me like a stupid animal, Len."

"Eh?" he asked and looked closer at my state and smiled guiltily, "Sorry 'bout that but those girls were getting REALLY annoying and well ... _fangirly_," he scrunched his face up in disgust, "around me and I couldn't take anymore of it!" he went beside me and leaned on the tree too.

Then there was silence with just the sound of us catching our breaths to be heard, but after a while, we finally did and it was completely silent again. Then, in unison, we slid down and sat under the tree instead of standing and leaning on it.

"Ayaka, are you mad at me? Because back there, during Math, you weren't ... responding when I tried to tease you and I was really worried," he said, looking at me. I looked back at him and saw worry in his eyes.

I smiled and said, "I swear. If you say 'sorry' to me one more time, you are going to be titled as Len 'The Troublemaker' Kagamine."

He was still for a moment before he started laughing, making me join in and laugh too. We continued to do so before we suddenly stopped when we looked at each other at the same time.

His face ... was so ... close. And with this kind of view of it, I saw just how perfect he looked. Not a single blemish on his skin, not one tiny pimple. His eyes were huge and was in between of being blue and green. His nose nicely complemented his entire face and his lips looked so soft. Like that of a baby's.

Uh-oh. Just as my face went warm, I realized that as I was examining his face, he also was looking at mine. That made me instantly look away. Comapred to Luna, I would possibly be in the negative level that could be buried deep within the ruins of Atlantis and would still be asked to be pushed deeper.

"No way. You're really pretty Ayaka. I mean it," he suddenly said with a cute blush on his cheeks. He cupped my cheek gently and turned my head to his even though I struggled a bit.

"W-What? You heard that?" I asked in embarrassment as I realized yet again that I just voiced out my thoughts. "I'm such an idiot," I muttered to myself as I looked at the ground instead of Len's perfect face since he was still cupping my cheek.

He chuckled softly and whispered, "Maybe," he shrugged and smiled gently at me, "But that's why I like you so much."

Okay. That was so weird. Len just said that he liked me. I felt my face go hot, as in **HOT HOT**.

Then I fainted.

**End of Chapter **

* * *

Author: I can't decide... Miku or Meiko? Waaa... Oh, and take note that that above is somewhat of a filler. I dunno. Review and uh ... yeah. Point out the mistakes that I accidentally typed. I have done no proofreading with this whatsoever.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

Author: Did you know that Miku's next concert is just a few days away? I wanna go there sooo BADLY! KYAAAAA! D'X

* * *

**Chapter 10**: "A Show of Emotions"

After a few minutes of unresponsiveness, Len finally realized that Ayaka wasn't just being quiet and still. She was really unconscious and when he did, he panicked a lot on what to do.

"What the? Ayaka!" he shook her body a bit but she still wouldn't budge. He started breathing heavily, as he raked through his hair, thinking of what to do. But he couldn't because he was freaking out like there was no tomorrow.

"Okay, calm down Len. Don't think about it being your fault just yet because you won't be able to help her if you do," he told himself out loud and calmed down a bit. Then, he gulped in some air and checked her temperature with his right hand.

"Hot," he muttered when he retracted his hand from her forehead. She did look red when he suddenly blurted out that stupid sort-of confession a while ago. He should have known that she wouldn't be able to handle everything seeing as she had the innocence of a newborn baby bird. He slapped himself hard for saying something like that so early when he should have waited a few more years or so to confess.

But he shook his head and threw those thoughts and punishing himself aside as he tried to carry Ayaka with both his hands. He crouched beside her, scooped her up and tried to lift her up. It was a lot of effort but he finally got her off of the ground after a few tries. Then, he immediately went to go to the clinic. They passed by it when he was dragging Ayaka behind him before and he could still remember where it was.

He opened the door with his elbow and looked for the nurse inside the room.

"Uhm, excuse me," he called out when he found a figure sitting on the desk a few meters away from the door.

The nurse, a young lady in her middle 20's or so looked at Len and then stared at him. She coughed to bring herself back to the world as she asked, "What's wrong with Takashi-san, Kagamine Len-san?" she signaled Len to place the girl in his arms on one of the beds in the right side of the room.

"She...," he stopped and froze when he finally had Ayaka on the bed. He couldn't tell her that he confessed to her and that made her brain explode which lead to her passing out. "Err... She got too hot and passed out," he said as he covered her body with the blanket provided on the beds.

"Got too hot? How?" the nurse asked from behind them.

He tensed up and started sweating more than he already was from carrying her all the way to the clinic. He wasn't the athletic type after all.

"Uhm...," he struggled to find an excuse. He just realized that what he just said earlier sounded wronger than if he just told the truth. "F-From the sun. You know, how the sun is hot and all," he answered; refusing to look at the nurse, fretting that she might notice that he was lying.

"Hmm," she started rubbing her chin as if she was thinking of something. From her desk, she watched just how Len fidgeted and flustered while he stood beside Ayaka. "I see, if that's all, you should just leave her here to ... cool off," she said and went to finish her paperwork.

"Uhm, is it okay if I stay here with her? I'm really worried," he asked as he peeked at her and smiled halfheartedly. He used his shota powers and everything cute about him so she would allow him to stay.

"O-Okay," the nurse, being taken aback by the sudden moe-ness of Len Kagamine, couldn't help but allow him to.

"Thank you," he gratefully said and pulled the curtain separating them from the rest of the room close and then he sat at the chair beside her bed.

He groaned as he thought of what would happen when she finally wakes up. She could do a LOT of things, trust him, but in the end, it would only all lead to her accepting his feelings and reciprocating them or her rejecting him and just plain ignoring it. Well, there was also the chance of her forgetting what happened but it was mostly unlikely.

Just then, Ayaka stirred a bit, making Len both relieved and nervous. But she only stirred. She didn't wake up so he was kind of left off the hook for the time being.

"Oh Ayaka," he whispered as he took a lock of her loose hair in his right hand and began stroking it. "You seriously make me go crazy. Literally. Look at me. I'm talking to an unconscious girl," he chuckled at himself and went back to staring at her sleeping face.

She was beautiful just like he said so earlier. Luna could go put on the most expensive dress and make up but would still fall behind Ayaka if he was to judge. And he would love to let her feel that she was if he could.

From what she said before, he could easily see that she had no self-confidence whatsoever. It could've come from her childhood experiences and the fact that anime otakus were considered dirt all over Japan but she had no reason to feel so inferior. Heck, if Len were a girl, he'd envy Ayaka's perkiness and innocence all at the same time. And who knows, he might still even like her even as a girl. Who cared if it was forbidden? That's what makes it so much more exciting, right?

He slightly blushed when he unconsciously just confirmed that he would still like and love Ayaka in whatever form he may be. Just like how those characters in romance novels would say it.

"Kuruu~," Ayaka mumbled as she turned her body sideways that faced Len, her hands in front of her face and her mouth slightly agape. Because of her sudden movement, the hair that Len was stroking in his hand slid down from his grasp, leaving him with nothing to hold onto as he waited.

He simply smiled and stood up intending to go ask the nurse if he needed to go tell their teacher that Ayaka was in the clinic.

He slipped through the curtain and looked around the room. But there was no one there. He raised his brow in confusion as he muttered and went back in Ayaka's cubicle-thingy, "What a strange school."

"L-Len," Ayaka mumbled as she stared at his eyes. She was sitting on her bed and her hair was in a mess.

Len immediately went pink and asked as he seated himself to the chair again, "You okay now?"

She nodded and stretched her arms out with a yawn. "How long have I been out?"

He shrugged and answered, "Just a few minutes. Maybe thirty or so."

"Oh. Did you bring me here?" she asked as she turned her head to look at him directly.

That just made Len fluster some more as he replied, "Y-Yeah. You weren't really heavy so don't worry about it." Yeah right. He was clearly gasping for air when he was carrying her all the way to the clinic.

She threw him an 'Oh really?' look that made him laugh. "I swear it's true," he assured her, making her stop asking so much.

"We're late Len," she stated blankly like she was just saying it without any worry whatsoever.

"Really? How long are breaks in here anyway?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

She paused for a moment to think and answered, "Less than thirty minutes."

He sweat dropped and asked, "Are you sure you go to school every day?"

She pouted and answered, "Well sorry for not making a habit of counting how many seconds our recess breaks are," she stuck out her tongue at him.

He waved his hands in front of him defensively and said, "I wasn't saying it like that."

"Then what was it?" she asked, throwing him a curious look.

He looked away and stuttered, "N-Nothing. It's really hot today, isn't it?" he tried to change the topic.

Ayaka frowned cluelessly at him and said, "Yeah... No wonder I passed out, huh?" she asked but then suddenly got all panicked when she realized just what she said, "I-I mean... I-It's really summer uh... And it's only November err..."

Len looked at her in surprise as she babbled on and on about how early summer was this year. So now he knew that she was aware that she passed out because of his confession. And now, she was trying to divert the topic from that.

Simply put, she was trying to ignore his confession.

He frowned at the realization and stood up after saying something about washing his hands but honestly just wanting to go cry his heart out or something.

"Len wait!"

Ayaka grabbed his arm before he could get out of her reach. Len looked back at her with shock clearly in his eyes.

"I -uh... Your hands don't seem dirty to me," she blurted out and forced a smile at him.

He forced out a smile too and said, "Yeah, but I'm sure you need to rest a bit more and you can only do that when I'm not here," he said and headed back to going out when Ayaka's grip slackened a bit.

She frowned at herself with her head hung low. She wanted so much to punch herself then and there. She hated the fact that she couldn't tell him anything.

"Len...," she called out in a whisper, not expecting him to stop because of it.

And he didn't. He pulled the curtain open and went out before closing it again behind him. She heard his footsteps fade away until they were completely gone.

She clutched her chest where her heart was as if she could stop the pain if she did so. But it wasn't working. It still hurt.

"Stop hurting will you?" she exclaimed to herself as she continued to clutch it. Then, just suddenly, tears came threatening to fall from her eyes when she realized that she couldn't make the pain stop. Why was she even hurting, anyway?

"I...," she sobbed as she let go of her chest.

She had always felt something when she was with Len. It was the same kind of feeling that she felt whenever she was watching anime but just slightly different... because when she was with him, she wouldn't just imagine that she was in another world. She would really feel like she was living another life. She would just suddenly have the urge to hug him out of nowhere, when she would see that he looked the tiniest bit troubled. She hated seeing him sad. She wanted him to smile whenever they were together. She hated it when other girls would look at him with something of lust and wanting in their eyes. She liked being with him and hated it when it was time to go home to their respective homes. She...

"I love you," she whispered just as a tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away with her arm and sniffed.

"I have never felt anything like this in the span of my stupid life time... And now that I have, this is what happens. Great, just great," she told herself and went to go to the bathroom and look at how she was a wreck by then.

She grabbed one end of the curtain separating her from the rest of the room and pulled it open only to be greeted by a pair of familiar arms wrapping themselves around her, making her squeak in surprise.

Then, she was pulled out by that pair of arms and was pushed towards a soft body that she knew all too well. And that scent. She breathed it in and instantly relaxed.

She sniffed once and looked up, "L-Len?"

He had his eyes closed and his lips were forming a nice smile as he buried his face into her hair. "Hmm?"

"You didn't happen to hear that, did you?" she asked, a bit nervous.

"I'd say no if you wanted me to," he answered and pulled away from her but he still had his arms around her. He smiled gently at her like he was the happiest person in the whole wide world.

She instantly blushed into a crimson color as she tried to break free from his grasp. "L-L-Let go! Waa!" she squealed like a kid before she successfully broke free from him.

He pouted at her and asked, "Don't you want me to hug you?"

She looked away from him, trying to dissolve her blush and answered, "N-Not right now..."

He smiled happily and asked, "Then how about later?"

She blushed some more and said, "L-Leave me alone."

He knew better than to feel bad about what she just said. He knew that she was only embarrassed.

He began walking closer to her as he said, "Hey Ayaka."

" What?"

He leaned his mouth just beside her ear and asked in a low voice, "Will you be my girlfriend?" He himself was blushing but now, he found his confidence when he heard what she just said a few minutes ago.

She choked and looked at him in surprise. "W-What? Y-You're asking me to - what?" she couldn't believe her ears. She had always convinced herself that no human being would want to ask her that certain question because as she found out from anime, only cute girls were the ones who get to choose to answer that question.

He pulled back and smiled in embarrassment at her, asking again, "Be my girlfriend?" his cheeks were full-on red by that time.

"I-" she didn't know what to say! THE Len Kagamine just asked her to be his girlfriend. What did you expect she'd do? Jump for joy and say yes?

Close, but not quite. She kicked him. Right in the stomach. HARD.

"Ow!" Len stepped back as he clutched his stomach in pain.

Ayaka gasped and went to crouch beside him as she asked, "Are you okay? Sorry Len!"

He smiled at her and muttered, "Do you think you'd be okay if I kicked you on the stomach?" She soon found out that his smile was a complete fake and she slowly backed away from him.

She forced a laugh out and said, "Honestly, yes. Since you're really bad at P.E. Len."

He glared at her, slowly recovering from her attack. "So I take it that that was your 'yes'?" he asked, trying to bring the pace back to his.

She looked clueless at him for a second before she became flustered again. "I-I dunno," she muttered and shrugged.

Now, the pain on his stomach was completely gone and he was back to being his normal capable self. "Come on, please?" he pleaded to her with big, puppy dog eyes.

She looked at him and resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks. "What about Luna?" she asked, searching for some kind of doubt in his eyes.

But he just looked at her in disgust. "Why would I choose her over someone like you?" he asked but she just gave him an 'Enlighten me' look.

He sighed and began flicking each of his fingers with each reason, "You've been with me for ... three months now and me and Luna have only met for what, about twice?" his thumb shot up.

She tilted her head a bit as if saying that that didn't prove anything and urged him to continue.

His index finger joined his thumb as he said, "I have a lot more fun when I'm with you," he blushed a bit as he said that.

She blushed too but just kept silent to let him continue.

This time, his middle finger joined the other two, "I... No. You. You just light up my day...," his earlier pink blush turned darker as he scratched his cheeks to ignore his cheesiness.

She chuckled at his expense and said, "Yeah right. You know that's cheesy."

He pouted but then regained his serious facade as he said, stepping closer to her and flicking his ring finger next, "You're really stupid, stubborn, annoying, mean at some points, incredibly weird, musically disabled, lazy, annoyingly friendly with other people who are basically strangers to you and you cause so much trouble for the people around you."

She only frowned at him and said, "What? You're not making any sense Le-"

He cupped her cheek once more, their faces only inches away from each other as they stared at each other's eyes intensely.

"And yet you still made me like – no, _love_ you. Don't you think that's reason enough?" he asked her in a hushed tone as he leaned his head slowly towards hers.

"L-Len! What are you-"

He shushed her silently which made her stop talking and focus on his eyes alone.

"Ayaka, you're my girlfriend now, right?"

"Y-... Yeah."

"So I can kiss you now."

"W-Wha-"

"Ya! Are you okay?" Yuuki came bursting from the door, looking tired and sweaty like she had run all the way from the other side of the school, and found the two of them in that position. Len cupping Ayaka's cheek while their faces were only an inch apart. Not to mention the glazed looks and deep crimson blushes they had when she first caught a glimpse at them. "What the..."

"Y-Y-Yu! Y-You're h-h-here! H-How'd you know that I was uh...?" Ayaka said shakily as she separated herself from Len in a matter of a few meters or so. She was absolutely embarrassed and ashamed to be caught by Yuuki of all people in that kind of situation.

Len, on the other hand, was just plain terrified. Not just because Yuuki was currently giving him very _VERY_ scary and deadly death glares but because of the things that his brain just instinctively came up with how Yuuki would be punishing him for making Ayaka his girlfriend. He was soo dead.

"I-I can explain Yuuki-san!" he stuttered as he put up his hands in front of him defensively when Yuuki started stepping closer to him. If there were a fourth person, he would probably think that Len cheated on Yuuki by flirting with Ayaka but no, quite the opposite really. It was because Len stole Ayaka from Yuuki.

"You little-!" she was about to claw his face off when an arm suddenly blocked her target. It was Ayaka's arm and she was trying to protect Len from Yuuki.

She was trying to protect him. With a very serious face aimed at her best friend and step sister.

"Ya, what are you doing?" she asked incredulously as she stared at the arm in front of her.

It took a few moments before Ayaka could gather her courage and stand up to her beloved best friend and say, "I'm sorry Yu but you must know that... that... that! ... uhm...," her face started going red, "... that you were about to hurt my b-b-b-boyfriend. Which is Len. And I'm not going to let you," she finally said with her eyes tightly closed in order to avoid seeing Yuuki's outraged face like how she anticipated her best friend would look like. She gulped, expecting the worse to come.

She was going to get it now.

Just wait, here it goes.

Three.

Two.

One.

Groar!

...

Uhm... Did she have to count to zero too?

Ayaka took a peek at Yuuki's face to see if she was distracted by something. That was the only way she wouldn't have released her wrath to the world by now. But what she saw was far from what she had imagined.

Yuuki was… _crying_.

As weird as that sounded, it was true. She was weeping silently with her back facing them and her hands covering her face.

"Y-Yu! What's wrong?" Ayaka quickly exclaimed when she saw this and went to face her friend. Her voice was so full of worry like her most important possession was going to be taken away from her.

Yuuki just sobbed in response before she sniffed. Then, she looked up to see Ayaka's face and immediately wrapped her arms around her friend, burying her face onto her chest at the same time.

"Ayaka...?" Len asked from behind Yuuki, wanting to know what was wrong. He too looked shocked and disbelieving when he saw how Yuuki was dealing with the news.

She just shook her head in response and told him mentally to just stay quiet. Luckily, he understood this and backed away from the two of the girls.

"Yu... Please stop crying. You're breaking my heart," Ayaka whispered sincerely with a shaky voice to her friend who just kept on clinging onto her. Usually, she was the one doing the clinging because Yuuki was always the strong one of them both. But now, she was just so fragile in Ayaka's arms.

"Ya… Is it really true?" she asked as she tightened her embrace on Ayaka, squeezing her a bit.

"Kh-… Y-Yeah. You're not against this, are you?" she asked her, a little part of her afraid that Yuuki wouldn't approve of her relationship with Len.

Yuuki kept silent before she lightly punched her arm and said, "Are you kidding? I'd gladly push that shota off of a cliff if I had the chance to," Ayaka sweat dropped at her words, "But. Yes, there's a huge but. But do you really think that my decision could stop you from being with him? You're as stubborn as a mule, Ya," she chuckled with Ayaka accompanying her.

Then, she let go of the light brown haired girl and straightened herself up. After which, she approached the blonde haired boy who had been watching everything from a safe distance away from them, making him panic.

"Oi Kagamine," she called out in a very rugged voice, successfully scaring the peeps out of him. She laughed icily at his reaction and continued, "If you harm anything on _my_ Ayaka, you will surely pay. Got that?" she kicked him on the leg.

Len vigorously nodded his head as he hid from behind his hands.

She only laughed at this and walked back to Ayaka, saying, "Come on. Let's go back to the classroom. We have music together, right?"

Ayaka nodded cheerfully and went side by side Yuuki to the clinic's door and out, leaving a hanging little Len alone.

He groaned. And he was expecting to get a simple kiss from Ayaka too. But he didn't think about it too much. Just being able to call Ayaka as his girlfriend was enough to last him for the whole year.

He blushed when he mentally replayed what happened before Yuuki had come crashing their moment. He might have seemed really confident then but in truth, inside he was melting too. But he would rather eat a leek before he would admit it. It just sounded too girly for him.

He shrugged and proceeded to following the two girls who went ahead of him. Yuuki said they had Music, right? He grinned evilly.

_This is going to be fun._

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

Author: Yey! Done. I would just like to clear something up. The past two chapters are so NOT fillers. Apparently, I have mistaken the meaning of fillers. Hehe~ Oops? :D Well anyway, review everyone! I won't update without at least five reviews just because I get really tired when updating. :D


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

Author: I would like to apologize in advanced for my very perverted brain. And would like to suggest, wait no, DEMAND that you watch 'Kagapiyo' by Rin and Len before you read this chapter. It would make a lot more sense if you do. Well, enjooooooy! :D And LOL for me too quick on updating this one^^

* * *

**Chapter 11**: "Singing and Some Action"

The three teenagers were walking their way towards the music room of Sakura Middle School side by side. Ayaka was in the middle and Yuuki was at her right. Len was at her left. They would have been somewhat symmetrical had she not locked her arms with Yuuki's as they walked on.

"Ne, Yu. Did Hanako-sensei give us any home work due today?" Ayaka asked Yuuki. While she did, Len was looking at their locked arms and couldn't help but feel envious of the red haired teen.

Yuuk noticed Len's unease and smirked victoriously at him which he didn't fail to see. She opted to annoying some more and pulled Ayaka closer to her as she answered, "Yeah she did but I already did both our home works so you don't need to worry."

Len glared enviously at Yuuki's arm and he started staring at Ayaka's free hand which swayed back and forth with her each step. Wanting to grab it and hold it in his.

Ayaka smiled sheepily at Yuuki and scratched her head, Len's eyes following it with every move, as she said, "Ehehe~ But really Yu, you have to stop spoiling me too much. When I get older, I just might become a jobless drunkard who would complain aimlessly how mean life is!" For some reason, an image of Meiko surfaced on Ayaka's brain, making her chuckle and sweat drop.

That made Yuuki look at Ayaka with a concerned eyes. She felt a bit sad that Ayaka was growing up too fast in one day. One minute she has a boyfriend, now she wants to be independent and starts thinking about her future. But she couldn't really do anything about that so she just sighed and said, "Okay, okay. But if you want to ask me anything about school stuff, just go ahead and do it, okay?"

Ayaka cheerily nodded at her and it went back to being quiet.

"Ano...," Len said quietly, making the other two look at him.

Then, they asked in unison, "Oh. You were there Len/Kagamine?"

He almost wanted to cry then but instead he just sweat dropped and said, "Y-Yeah. But anyway, I just wanted to ask what you guys do during music class? Do you have to each play an instrument out front or sing a melody?"

The two girls looked at each other once and suddenly laughed out loud.

Len threw the two of them a confused look.

Yuuki was the first to comment when she blurted out, "Play instruments, he says!" then she pointed her finger at him and just laughed again.

Ayaka shook her head and answered properly after she got over her laughter, "We don't really do anything during music Len. It's like a free period in the music room, you're free to do whatever you wish since Hanako-sensei always slacks off a lot. She would sometimes give us home work but nothing too serious."

Len looked disappointed as he muttered, "Oh. That sucks."

But Ayaka shook her head and said, "Not really. You can do _ANYTHING_ you want and she won't care. Heck, you could go and break the instruments and she would just sit there."

"What kind of teacher is that?" he asked disbelievingly.

"We're here," Yuuki suddenly stated as she stopped in front of a door. Then, she opened it and went inside with the other two following closely.

The class which was in a messy turmoil looked at the three of them just as the teacher sitting on the desk in front nodded for them to come in.

Then, they proceeded to the far side of the room where they sat beside each other still in the same position with Ayaka in the middle, Len at her left and Yuuki at her right.

"Hey! That's Kagamine Len, isn't it?" a random girl squealed disbelievingly.

"Dude! It's that girly guy from Vocaloid!" a random guy said as he pointed at Len. Ayaka snickered at that which made Len glare at her.

"H-Hi Len-kun...," a girl with black hair that reached to her shoulders said shyly. She was seated in front of Len so it was only natural that she's greet him.

"Uh...," he glanced at Ayaka as if asking for permission but she just nodded at him encouragingly, "Hello."

The girl clearly almost fainted. She blushed harder than before just as her friends nudged her to continue talking to him, thinking that their friend had a chance of being Len's girlfriend. Yuck. She just asked, "U-Uhm... So Len-kun, you play the guitar, right?"

Len happily nodded and said, "And the piano, the flute but just a bit, sometimes the drums, and I know the basic bass-playing. Give me a keytar and I'll go ballistic," he chuckled and scratched his cheek with a finger. Ayaka rolled her eyes at his bragging.

The girl could only blush some more. How pathetic. Then, she said with a cautious tone, "S-So, can you please play something for us? One song would be more than enough," she practically pleaded.

"Well...," he looked off to somewhere to decide but just shrugged and said, "Sure." Then, he stood up, grabbed the electric guitar fully ready to be played just a few feet away from him and flung its strap around his shoulder. Then, he placed the instrument on his hands with the whole 'pro' feel to his stance.

People inside the room stopped anything they were previously doing and went to move closer to witness Len's live performance. Even the teacher who was supposedly lazy went up from her chair and went closer to take a look.

What? Seeing a famous singer perform live was really rare. And they get to see it up close.

But Yuuki and Ayaka ignored everything and just continued talking to themselves. They would always hear all the Vocaloid members sing right in front of them all the time so this wasn't something new.

"Here goes," he muttered before he started his song, glancing at Ayaka for a few times hoping that she would listen and like it.

He strummed the guitar a few times and the others immediately knew what song he was playing. Then, after a while, he started singing.

"Soro soro okite !  
Mou jyu ni ji ji go ni futte maji nesugi ja ne?  
Dakara are hodot ( ry nani ? Kono MUUDO. . .?  
KENKA shite baai janaitte Chotto ochitsukouka ?  
Ki wo tori naoshite oshare wo shite dekakeyou yo !" he was smiling happily as he sang and played the guitar.

Everyone kept silent as he continued. And Ayaka quickly snapped her head to his direction to see him happily playing the guitar and singing. But it wasn't that which made her look his way.

She KNEW that song. She would always play it at least once a day because it was seriously one of her favorite Vocaloid songs and she couldn't help but sing along to his melody.

"Piyo pipiyo ri~ Piyo piyo~ piyo ri~ Piyo pipiyo ri~ Piyo piyo~ piyo ri~" she sang out loud with Len humming, whistling and rapping out some small words.

Everyone else looked to her direction in surprise. Who would have ever thought that Ayaka the nerdy anime otaku would know a Vocaloid song? But as for Len, he was just really shocked that she would just suddenly join him in singing when she would always tell him that she sucked with music. But that didn't mean he wasn't happy. You could even see his smile widening like mad when he sang on.

"Heiwa zono mono desu Akibare no soramitetara nanka kawayaka desu Kimi no kigen mochi naoshitashi"

"Chotto ," she winked at him that made him blush a bit.

"u-utte tachidomaru Kimi no shisen no sen ni aru BAGGU E?  
jyu ni matte nani . . !  
BURANDO nanda hee sou nanda hee ~" he sweat dropped and forced a smile.

"Eiga nani miru ?  
Bakuhatsu kei ga ii na," she sang, gesturing her finger like she was lecturing Len.

"Boku wa, JI○ RI mitai. .  
KEDO !  
Tama ni wa SUPEKUTAKURU shite miru ka !" he smiled and made his way to her and made her stand up on her seat before he guided her towards the middle of the empty space where he was before. Len was on the right side and Ayaka on the left.

"Kutsu wo narashite kata wo narabete Saa!  
Kiraku ni ikimashou Takawaraishite hidamari no naka ima Shinkokyuu wo shimashou" their bodies swayed together to the beat. By this time, Yuuki was behind the drum set just behind them and was playing a basic beat.

Len continued singing with Ayaka doing the background voice.

"Yasashii hizashi ga Ashita ni tsuduiteku Sonna seikatsu," he sang like he was directing the song entirely for her.

"Ii kanji!" They leaned on each other as they sang together, their voice perfectly in synch, their bodies swaying to the beat, their faces looking very comfortable and happy.

Okay, maybe Ayaka's voice wasn't THAT good but Len did a darn good job with keeping his voice well matched up with hers. And besides, the song made them seem like they were only talking to each other.

"Kyuukeishitekoo yo Itsumo no KAFE de hitoiki Chuumon wa" he signaled for her to sing.

"Mitsumame SETTO !" she sang with her index finger up.

"To, KEEKI SETTO de AISUKOOHII" he added with a nice smile.

"Aa. ." the two of them sighed together.

"yabba ochitsukuwa… tteka ," Len looked relaxed.

"U ~" Ayaka nodded her head.

"sakki mita eiga no ketsumatsutte nanka fu ni ichinai yo nee," he sang with a confused look like what they were singing were true.

"Teiu ka, ANATA mata neshitashi," Ayaka sang, correcting him with a blank look.

"U," he flinched.

"A KARAOKE iko!  
"Kyoushuu hen " chotto renshuushitandaa~" she perked up and sang with an excited look as she hopped beside him like a child begging for a new toy.

"OK !  
Da to omotte warihikuken jisanshite kitashi," he grinned at her victoriously.

"Tsugi nani utau?  
ROKKU na yatsu ga ii na!" she sang, looking hyper like she was having so much fun as she punped her fist up in the air.

"MEROUna kyoku utai t. .  
KEDO !  
Tama ni wa honki de SHOUTO shitemiruka !" he shrugged and continued singing.

"Kuchibue fuite UTA wo utatte Saa!  
Egao de ikimashou Kono machi no naka ichiban tanoshige nano wa Bokutachi nano desu !  
Kutsu wo narashite kata wo narabete Saa!  
Kiraku ni ikimashou Takawaraishite hidamari no naka Ima,  
Shinkokyuu wo shimashou"  
"Nagai sakamichi no" Len faced towards Ayaka's opposite.

"tochuu de kiduita" she did the same so that they were looking away from each other.

"Midori no nioi ga" then, he slightly tilted his head upwards.

"KOKORO uruoshite" she also faced slightly upwards like she wasnted to look at him but found it very embarrassing.

"Tsukikorokeru sora ga" then, he turned his head a bit so that he was peeking at her from the corner of his eye.

"itsumo SOKO ni ate" again, she did the same, but she had an innocent blush on her face.

"Honjitsu, bokutachi-"

They got over their shyness and faced each other completely each with a warm smile directed at each other as they sang,

"hiyori desu!"

"Piyo pipiyo ri~ Piyo piyo~ piyo ri~ Piyo pipiyo ri~ Piyo piyo~ piyo ri~" they continued singing together until Ayaka was the only one humming to finish the song completely.

And when it ended, they were staring at each other's eyes like there was no tomorrow. Ayaka smiled a bit at him and he smiled too. Then, he snaked an arm around Ayaka's waist and asked her, "You said you sucked at music?"

Looking confused, she answered, "But I do."

He shook his head and whispered in her ear, making her go red, "Then explain how a singing pro like me absolutely loved your voice."

She looked flushed as she looked away and muttered, "T-Then I suggest you go get your ears checked."

He chuckled heartily at her comeback and when he saw her flustered face, he couldn't help but laugh some more. That just made her glare at him.

Obviously, they had a lot of fun. And Yuuki looked like she had fun too, seeing that look on Ayaka's face.

But then again, the other students looked like they could rip apart Ayaka bone by bone because of what she just did.

"Hey Takashi! How dare you sing with Len-kun! Thanks for ruining the song!" a girl with green eyes and long black hair tied in a ponytail exclaimed angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Ayaka turned her head to the audience's direction when she realized that they were watching all along. She immediately hid behind Len in embarrassment and clutched his shoulders in front of her. Honestly, she felt like the two of them were the only people in the room before.

"Yeah! And let go of him! We didn't know that you were such a slut!" another girl pointed at her, her face going red in envy. Thoughts like 'I should be the one cuddling with him!' probably were running around her head by then.

Ayaka flinched behind Len at her harsh words. And she just started to shrink when the others said words of agreement like 'Yeah, she's right!' and 'Let go of him!' and etcetera.

Yuuki stood up from her seat behind the drum set and threw the drum sticks at them, making them back up a bit. Then, she faced them with absolute fury and yelled, "Don't you DARE call Ayaka a slut! Because you are SO GOING TO REGRET IT!" she clenched her fists very tightly as she resisted the urge to atack all of them.

"Yu, don't bother...," Ayaka said softly and calmly as she faced her best friend with worry.

"What re YOU going to do about it, Tenshine-san? There are about thirty of us and just two of you!" the same girl who spok earlier said as she shook her head and added, "God. You are so better off staying away from that freak. You could be so much more if you did."

"Yeah, exactly," a guy from behind agreed matter-of-factly.

Ayaka flinched once more. She was ... a burden to Yu? She has never thought of it that way. Not once. What if she really would be better off without her? She looked like she was resisting her tears as she bit her lower lip with a frown.

"You shut the F*CK UP!" Yuuki pointed her finger at the guy who agreed and the girl who said before him.

"Ayaka," Len muttered with a worried tone as he patted her head gently.

"Len-kun! Please stay away from her! You might get rabies or something," another girl with permed dark blue hair shrieked when they saw him trying to comfort Ayaka.

His eyes turned dark. Nobody, I repeat NOBODY says horrible things about Ayaka like that and gets away with it. He let go of Ayaka and walked towards the students who started sighing in relief thinking that Len would take up their side.

"Thank Kami-sama, Len-kun! A second longer with her and you might have-" she was about to go and fling herself on him but he suddenly spoke.

"Don't touch me and shut up," he said angrily. That shocked the students a lot. Hearing the usually gentle Len Kagamine suddenly say that with such a fierce tone was quite surprising.

"U-Uhm?" the girl looked unsure as she backed away from him.

Ayaka looked at Len with wide eyes. He was going to curse and swear any minute then and it was all because of her! She had to do something! He's forgetting what Master told them about their words in public!

"You-"

"Len, pocky!" Ayaka ran for him and jumped on his back, making the two of them stumble down on the floor, momentarily losing consciousness. Len shifted and rolled up to not face the floor. Then they heard gasps and shrieks when they opened their eyes and found greenish blue ones staring at golden brown ones.

"Ayaka, are you okay?" he asked, trying to get up from under her but finding out that was impossible with her legs and arms caging him in. Then, even with the serious mood he had just a few seconds ago, he blushed.

She shook her head and smiled goofily at him, her hair falling down onto Len's cheeks. "Yeah. Sorry about that but you were about to get yourself a serious scandal back there and I had to stop you somehow," she faked a laugh, not noticing how ... unusual their current position was.

"O-Oh. But why 'pocky'?" he asked a bit confused as his eyes scanned her body on top of him. And gradually, he found her skirt, its hem touching the part where his uhm ... that, yeah, was. He blushed even though it wasn't her actual body touching him. He wouldn't admit it but he felt nice with her on top of him. He was such a pervert.

"Uhm...," she looked up as she thought back. Then, she said with a forced smile and a sweat drop, "I was hungry."

He sweat dropped too. Then they just started laughing before the sound of someone dying interrupted them to look at its source.

"Aaa! What the heck are you doing Takashi?" the girl from before with the permed hair shrieked as she grabbed Ayaka's hair and pulled hard on it, making Ayaka cry out in pain as she was forced off of Len.

"Oww!" Ayaka cried as she tried to remove the girl's grip on her hair. She was sprawled on the floor and the girl was standing up, continuing on pulling Ayaka's hair even though she was already off of Len.

"Let go!" Len yelled at her as he got up and was about to punch the girl when Yuuki went past him and punched her for him. On the face. With a loud sound.

In short, OW.

"Yu!" Ayaka had a tear on each of her eyes when the girl finally let go of her and she went forward to Yuuki who was looking absolutely furious. She was even more angry than when Len made Ayaka cry. Her red eyes were actually burning.

The others gasped as they pulled their comrade back into the group. Her nose was bleeding and she had a bright red mark on her cheek that would hopefully remain there forever.

"Hanako-sensei! You saw that, didn't you? She hit me! **DO** something!" the same permed girl yelled at the teacher who was sitting quietly in a corner, watching everything with a calm look. The others looked hopefully at her. Yuuki still had a serious face as she tried to make Ayaka calm down. Len was looking furious as well as he went up and stood beside the two girls.

But their teacher simply shrugged as she said, "You were the one who started it. It's your fault."

Looking redder than ever, that permed girl went shrieking out of the room with three more girls.

"Told you could do anything in here," Ayaka muttered at Len, making him smile at her.

Len shortly smiled gratefully at the teacher who just nodded at him before he went back to checking on Ayaka.

The other students, not wanting to recieve a red card from the school, went back to their respective seats and forced themselves to forget about what happened.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Ayaka smiled, her eyes closed. She was scratching her head to ease the pain a bit. "But heck, that girl can pull!" she added, laughing at her own joke.

Yuuki shook her head helplessly at her and sighed, "Can't you be angry at someone for once? You know, they're gonna keep on bullying you more after this," she said worriedly.

But Ayaka just smiled some more. "Then I'll use my zanpaktou on them! And I'll go~ BANKAI!" she grinned as she posistioned her arms like how Ichigo would when he used bankai, making Yuuki punch her gently on the head. Then, she laughed some more.

Len sighed as he saw that she was completely fine and said, "I have no idea how you can laugh like that after what just happened."

She shrugged at him and answered, "Because laughter is medicine, you silly boy!" she made it sound like she was some superior person.

He laughed at her weird voice, then she joined him and before long, Yuuki did too. They continued like that until they heard the bell ring for the next subject.

And the rest of the day went on with normalcy.

Well, at least, as normal as it could have been with those three.

Yuuki refused to leave Ayaka's side for the next subjects and didn't care if she was going to be scolded by her teachers for switching classes. She was sure that the permed girl would somehow get back at Ayaka some time so she thought it better to be safe than sorry.

They spent their lunch break eating on the school's rooftop together since Ayaka insisted to eat there. She said that you could always find the lead anime characters spending time there so she wanted to eat there too. The other two had no choice but to agree.

And when classes ended, Len walked the two girls home before he went home for himself, finding his day with Ayaka extremely eventful. And, he admitted, really fun.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Author: Gyaa... Kagapiyo is not mine! It's a very cute song by the Kagamine twins! You should go and watch it in youtube before you read this chapter so you'd understand the song part much better.  
Oh, sorry for cutting it short. Again. I was tired and didn't want to write any more with those fan girls and school. Oh how I hate writing about school. It just brings me back to reality which I have concluded is such a very harsh place. Oh well. Review everyone! And still, five reviews or no update! LOL xD Mat, don't you dare review twice^^


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.  
Author: Hey! I changed it because the previous chapter 12 sucked big time when I read it again after our exams so that's why I deleted it and posted this one up! Sorry for the long wait~! Oh, and did you guys see their last concert? Len sang Spice! HE SANG SPICE! AND FIRE FLOWER! AND SERVANT OF EVIL! Gyaaa! And Rin sang Daughter of Evil! And Kokoro(again, but still)! And Meltdown! xD Heck! I would give a freaking LOT just to go there and watch them live...  
But enough with my jibbering~ On to the fanfic! :D Enjoy^^

* * *

**Chapter 12**: "Going to Akihabara"

**Ayaka's POV**

"Len~" Poke.

"Hm?"

Poke. Poke. "Let's go to Akiba."

He cocked his head to my direction and stopped what he was doing before: teaching me yet again how to play that freakishly large black instrument called the piano. And me, being myself, was effortlessly boring myself out with every note. "Why? Do you need something there?"

I shook my head and leaned it on the piano's keys, making a catastrophic sound come out from it for a second or two. I looked up at him and answered, "I don't know. I'm just so bored."

He frowned at me and asked with a confused look, "But I'm teaching you how to play such a majestic instrument, how can you get bored?" Hah. Yeah right. As if you don't know who Takashi Ayaka is.

But oh well, I still answered almost instantly, "How CAN'T I get bored?"

He rolled his eyes at me looked away, probably considering my suggestion. Then, after a few seconds, his face bore that of whenever he would give in to my pleas. Yey! Another point goes to Ayaka!

"Fine. I'll go get ready," he stood up from the seat next to me, stretched his arms up and headed for Rin and his room with me following closely behind him, a big smile probably across my face. I quickly got up and grabbed the backpack I brought with me today and trotted closely behind him.

We went up the stairs, along the other Vocaloids' rooms and finally arrived in front of theirs. Len opened the door, got inside and-

Bang!

-slammed the door on my face. When my hair settled down from the centrifugal force that hit me, I glared at the door and called out, "Len! What was that for?"

I heard some ruffling from inside and Len's voice saying, "Wait there! I'll be out in a minute!" He paused. ".. Or two, three- Gah! You get the point." He grunted.

What the heck does he think I'll do when he changes? Peek on him? In his dreams! I would never do that to a real guy! Only fictional ones because I know they have perfect chiseled bodies. Like Sasuke Uchiha. Sigh. He's so dreamy... Len could never compare to his body but then again, he IS fictional. That was what they were made for: perfection that real humans could never achieve. But I like Len's body though. It's so soft like a girl's. Just a bit harder but still, very soft. I felt it everytime he hugged me, which would be a lot of times ever since we became a 'couple' or whatever you people call it. But don't get me wrong, I actually like it when he does that at times. He would feel so close to me that would want me to-

Wait, wait! Stop thinking those! You indecent little brat! That is no way to think of other people's bodies even if they were your boyfriend! Mou, I'm getting more perverted by the day! I swear, anime has some bad influences on you sometimes.

"I'm done." The door opened in front of me to reveal Len who was dressed up and ready to go. I didn't take a step away or towards the door so he was pretty close to me, about an inch away? But anyway, he was wearing... the shirt that I gave him before! Aww! The yellow one that had titles of different anime shows scribbled all over it in black! I knew it would look good on him! Then, he had normal black boy-pants, you know the pants for guys, and his white headphones were around his neck, its wire reaching down to his pocket. He looks fantastic because of the shirt if I do say so myself! I am so in the zone right now. Uh-huh! Ayaka has some passion for some fashion!

He chuckled at me, breaking my self-praising and asked, "Looks good, doesn't it?"

I was probably grinning like crazy by then as I nodded my head vigorously. "Only because the one who bought it is a genius!" I beamed, smiling arrogantly. He patted my head with a laugh.

I glanced at him again. He had his hair down today too. I smiled. And he had a cap on that made him look all boyish and cool. That sneaky guy, trying to look good just because I came in today with one of Sakura Kinomoto's casual dresses. The pink and white one that looked absolutely cute on her, not on me, just her.

"Come on then." He lead me down to the living room where we stopped for a while, catching everyone's attention.

"Where are you two going~?" Rin asked, her eyes sparkling as she hopped up from the couch to get a view of us. Did I mention that Len snaked his arm around my shoulder before? I didn't think it was necessary to tell though.

Len answered in a flash as he grabbed a jacket from the thingy that holds jackets, "Akiba. Ayaka said she wanted to go."

I smiled at everyone before my eyes caught Yu's. She was so not happy.

"Kagamine. Are you seriously brave and/or stupid enough to take my Ya out on a date?" she asked, suddenly growing an evil aura around her.

Wait, a date? This wasn't going to be a date! We were just gonna have fun and not be bored on a sunny Saturday morning instead of cooping ourselves in the music room learning about keys and a guy named 'Beet' uhm... 'the Vandel Buster' or something.

Len backed up a bit, pulling me along with him, and blushed. "I-I d-d-didn't t-think of it a-as a d-d-d-date, Y-Yuuki-sama," he stuttered out, closing his eyes shut and using the honorific '-sama' to Yu's name. Was that out of fright or was he going to call her that from now on?

I interfered before Yu could even think about beating Len into a pulp. I waved my hands up casually and said, "Now, now. Let's not get violent or murderous with intent, Yu." Len almost fainted. "I was the one who asked for us to go out, anyway."

Meiko-nee and Gumi-nee gasped. Then, Meiko-nee stated, "Quite the aggressive one, our little sister-in-law huh?"

Gumi-nee nodded with a wise look on her face. Sister-in-law? What's that?

Rin whistled along with Kaito-nii and Gakupo-nii with smirks on their faces. Miku-nee looked so happy with an excited smile. Yu was frowning a bit. Luka-nee was still very stoic-looking. And Len was going red. What the heck is wrong with these people?

"A-Anyway," Len coughed, an obviously forced one and continued, "We'll get going now. Luka-nee, we'll be back before night." Luka-nee nodded in approval then Len faced Yu cautiously and said, "We'll take care, Yuuki-sama." Okay, that answers my question before.

"I don't care about your sorry butt. Make sure Ya doesn't get a single scratch on her perfect self because if she does, someone is going to have to plan a stinking funeral," I heard Yu mutter loud enough for everyone to hear. Len gulped beside me as we headed to the front door.

Miku-nee was right behind us, waiting to close the door after we go out. I don't know why she would even do that. They had maids, right? Isn't that what they're supposed to be doing?

"Take care you two! Oh and Len, catch!" She threw a digicam through the air that landed right on Len's palm with a smile. "Make sure you capture every moment of your first date!" She winked and went back in the house.

I heard Len mutter under his breath, "It's not even a date." He looked a bit down. Hmm. I better do something.

"Do you want to call it a date?" I asked, hoping to lift his mood up even for just a bit.

He turned to me and stared incredulous. Then, his cheeks turned pink. This guy really blushes a lot. "W-What? I-If you don't then I d-don't."

"Hmm," I hummed as I started walking towards the outside of their very wide lot. "Then, what if I do?" I asked, looking at him from the corner of my eyes.

He blushed some more and said, "A-A date it is, then." He looked away and looked like he was trying to get rid of the pink that had spread all through his face.

I chuckled at that sight and walked on faster. Then, we reached the outside of the gate. Len wanted to go call a driver of theirs to take us to Akiba but I had to disagree. You can't go to Akiba in a limousine! You can't enjoy your stay there if you don't work hard for the journey! It was part of the fun.

So in short, we took the train.

And it was so darn crowded!

"Urgh... Who even decided to take the train?" I asked, scooting over to Len's side to be able to breath properly. There was a million people on this train! Just because it's Saturday doesn't mean that every Japanese person in the whole country should go out and have fun!

He pulled on my arm in order for me to get out of the tight space where random people were squishing me to oblivion. Then, he said with sarcasm clear in his voice, "Yeah, I wonder who?"

I forced laugh to cover my guilt and looked off to the many people who were staring at Len's every movement. Which included the moment he grabbed my hand and held it in his.

The eyes of every teenage girl in the train darkened at me. Uh-oh. I think I'm gonna be eaten alive in here.

"Len, let go," I whispered in his ear. He frowned at me. Oh don't give me that look! I still want to live, thank you very much!

"Why? Don't you like it?" He sounded troubled, still refusing to let go.

I shook my head, preventing him from thinking stupid things. "Of course I do!" He looked at me, his mood clearly having lifted up a lot. When I realized what I just said, I blushed and stuttered, "W-Well, w-who wouldn't w-want to uhm... I-It's like... Y-Your h-hand is so soft like a bunny's!" I exclaimed before forcing a cough but Len just nodded understandingly, making me feel like he knew that I was just being an idiot when said that.

"Thank you. Your hand is quite soft too, Ayaka," he said with a grin. Then, he reached his and my hand up to his face and- holy rabbit! He kissed the back of my hand!

Gyaa! That idiot! Why did he have to do that? And now he's smirking! Aaa! I could feel my face heating up all over! I had to do something, anything! Think Ayaka!

**Len's POV**

Ayaka was squirming in her place with an adorable blush across her face. Hehe. She looks so cute, fussing over such a small gesture.

Cute, definitely.

Just not when she kicked me in the balls.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, bending down to protect these vital organs of mine in case she decided to hit me some more.

"Aa! I'm sorry!" She bent down beside me, looking extremely worried. If she was just going to be worried, why hit me at all? Sometimes I hated that part about her. She just does random things when she gets flustered.

I shook my head and tried to stand up straight and say in a normal tone of voice, "N-No. It's okay Ayaka. Don't worry." I smiled at her.

She looked like she wanted to torutre herself. Aw man. I hated it when she would look like that too. Come on Len, think of something to cheer her up!

"Hey, Ayaka. We're almost at Akiba," I said, leaning on some post in order to stand up straight. Well, at least the pain was slowly drifting away.

She looked behind me and her face turned horrified. "Good," she grabbed my arm just as the train stopped and the doors opened, ".. because we need to go. Now." Uhm?

She pulled on me and dragged me away, out of the train station, through the millions of people and to a secluded alley where she leaned on her knees and panted with sweat trickling down the bridge of her nose. Don't ask me how I know that. I just like noticing every single thing about her, that's all! And that's not creepy because I'm her boyfriend. I would put my tongue out on you but I can't.

Anyways, I was quite tired too, being dragged and forced to run like that after suffering an earlier injury was rather excruciating. But she looked more tired than I was since she was the one doing the dragging.

I took a deep breath in to collect myself and walked over to her. Why on heaven's name did we even run like that?

"Ayaka, why did you lead us both in here in a flash?" I asked, trying to keep my voice stoic and leveled.

She panted for a few more seconds before she could answer in a hoarse voice, "Fangirls. Attacking. You. Kill me."

"Excuse me?"

She stood up and wiped her forehead with her arm and repeated, "Fangirls tried to kill me because I kicked you in the balls- I'm sorry about that, again." She added the last note with an apologetic look.

I shook my head and asked, "Why didn't I see them?" I must be catching on to Ayaka's stupidity err.. uninformed-ness to not have seen that before.

She shrugged and was finally able to breathe properly when she inquired, "Let's go?"

This girl... Really doesn't know how to take it easy.

I shrugged too and grabbed her hand again, making her stiffen and alert because of what I did before. I chuckled and said as we started heading towards Akiba again, "Don't worry. I have learned that kissing is a no-no with you." On the back of your hand, that is. I never said anything about your lips.

I heard her sigh in relief and she began to relax in my hand. Then, after a while, we finally arrived at that anime haven called 'Akihabara'. It was absolutely filled with anime things. It was like a small anime city where otakus from everywhere could go chill and be accepted in. No wonder there were a lot of people buzzing about in it.

That included my hyper little girlfriend currently jumping up and down on the spot as she stared lovingly at every nook and crunny of the place.

I smiled at the sight of her enjoying herself. Then, I grabbed the camera Miku-nee gave me before and clicked on photos of an adorably excited Ayaka. She didn't notice this though, she was busy being hyper.

"Len Len! Look! Oh oh! Look at that!" She pointed towards a certain shop before she dragged me into it.

Oh boy. This is going to be the longest date that I will ever have.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Author: Huwa! :D Nothing. I just wanted to type that. ^w^ Review if you want to~! HUWA! :D

Oh, and for those in Japan, I hope you recover! It would break my heart if my most favorite country aside from my own would go downhill because of a stupid earthquake and tsunami! So you can do it! Gambaru!

BTW, people from Crypton are a-okay as reported by concerned Vocaloid fans^^ So be at ease~ I know they will be fine^^ People who can make such amazing things like Vocaloids and anime should be really strong! :D


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. I also don't own anything that's in this fic that is not mine. I don't own the looooong description later~ Author: The places in my Akihabara, meaning this one in this fic, would probably be very different from the real anime haven so don't believe anything that I write in here because it is purely fictional. :3

* * *

**Chapter 13**: "Len and His Sun"

Two figures silently sat together by the center of the big district called Akihabara with tired expressions. They were tired as hell. Well, they should be, they finished visiting every single shop in the whole place just after lunch and with every shop they exited, they would have another plastic bag in hand, making each stop even more tiring.

So now, they were quietly enjoying the peaceful time they had after completing such an amazing feat. The things they purchased were piled up together by their sides as they leaned onto each other for support.

Len inhaled deeply and asked in a quiet voice, "Ayaka, should I call one of our drivers now? You don't plan on going home by train, do you?" He tilted his head a bit to look at her, only making him face the top of her head and smell her hair which smelled like how it usual did - strawberries.

The girl beside him who had her head on his shoulder nodded almost instantly. "Yes, please. The train wouldn't be enough to fit all of the wonderful stuff we bought," she answered, keeping her eyes closed to build up energy.

He smiled at her and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket before he dialed a number and told someone over it to bring a car for them both at Akiba right away. Then, he hung up after someone replied to his request and shoved the phone back to his pocket.

He felt Ayaka breathe in, then out. The rising of her body as she inhaled and exhaled was sort of relaxing for him, for some odd reason. He was glad that they went out today instead of locking themselves in the music room. He was enjoying every single second that they were both so close together.

But Ayaka suddenly got up and left Len to fall on the cemented seat under the tree.

"Ow...," he grumbled as he sat up, rubbing his cheek that hit the cement first. I swear, something painful would always happen to him whenever he got involved with Ayaka.

Ayaka looked back at him and asked, "What happened to you?" Not knowing that she was the cause of his pain.

He sweat dropped and forced a smile as he shook his head in response.

She shrugged and turned her head away from his direction again, scanning her surroundings with narrowed eyes.

Len got up beside her and examined her face. Then, he asked, "Something wrong?" His tone sounded worried. He was such worry-wart at times. No, wait. At all times, to be exact.

She continued doing what she was doing before and answered in an occupied voice, "Just looking for something..." She placed her hand above her eyebrows for more effect as she continued running her gaze through their surroundings.

He placed a hand on his hip and just watched her do what she was doing, looking like he was quite used to this attitude of hers already.

And after about twenty-five minutes, Ayaka suddenly exclaimed, "Found it!" She grinned and turned to Len.

He looked like he was forcing himself to look happy when he said, "Err... Yey!" Then, he put on an innocent questioning look. "But uhm... What did you find?"

Ayaka's mood dropped as she sighed hopelessly at him with a disappointed look. "I'll show you later. But in the meanwhile, where the heck is your car? We've been waiting for thirty minutes!" She suddenly turned into her impatient mode as she looked around them, hoping to see signs of a vehicle that had the plate number "Vocaloid-02" but found none.

"Uhm... It should be here," he wondered as he looked around too. And just then, a yellow and black limousine drove through the narrow roads of Akiba and stopped in front of the couple.

Then, someone went out of the driver's seat and bowed down to Len particularly. "I'm sorry for the delay, Len-sama," he said in a deep voice.

Len sweat dropped and told the driver to stop bowing to him all the time. Then, he faced Ayaka and was about to ask something but was surprised to see her already throwing all the stuff they bought into the trunk of the limousine with such a determined look.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He walked up to her and helped with the small number of bags left since she already threw in the rest.

"Just keep quiet and help," she answered, still looking very determined.

Len silently obeyed after wondering about what was on her mind that she was acting like that. But honestly, he felt like her servant most of the time.

"Yosh. That should do it." She wiped a trickle of sweat rolling by the side of her face with the back of her hand and faced Len excitedly.

Unsure of what was going to happen, Len asked, "What's next?"

She slowly leaned in her face which had a slightly pinkish color because of all the hard work they just did towards the side of Len's face, making him blush instantly. "A-Ayaka?" he stuttered out as his heart beat went faster by the second.

"We go cosplay."

She pulled back and grinned at him, seeing the confused and somewhat disappointed look on his face. Then, she grabbed his hand and pulled him along after telling the driver, "Wat~! We'll be back, okay?" with a smirk. The driver smiled at her understandingly and nodded.

"Aa!" Len screamed as he was pulled along by Ayaka who was running in such high speed like she was going to miss something important if she went any slower.

"Where are we going?" he asked amidst the running. She was right in front of him but he could clearly see the expression that she had on her face. Pure excitement.

With a tinge of evil in it.

"You'll see," she replied in a smirk.

And then they continued to dash through the crowd, not bothering to stop even when they bumped into people or when people would randomly call out "Hey! That's Kagamine Len, right?" They had much better things to do.

Len was extremely beat when they finally stopped and Ayaka was catching her breath but still didn't lose that mood of hers. They were at the back of a fairly small line of people inside some place in Akiba - Len didn't even see the places that they passed through before - that had a stage and seats right below it, enough to fit a thousand people.

"Get your act up, Len! We're joining the Akiba Cosplaying Event 2011 and we're not leaving until we win!" Ayaka suddenly exclaimed to him as she finished being tired, standing up straight.

"Eh?" He was confused. She dragged him across the whole of Akihabara for a contest when they could've taken the car and not get tired out. "I can barely get up," he informed her.

She frowned at him, pulled him up by the arm so he'd be able to stand up and -

Chu!

Kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed beet red and froze on the spot while his brain malfunctioned.

"There. That's my payment to you. Now, I want to win this! Got that, boyfriend?" She demanded, staring straight into his eyes, making him blush more than he already had. Apparently, she was unaffected by what she just did because the only thought that was currently in her head was to bring home a big trophy before the day ended.

He mentally slapped himself to make his insides work again and nodded instantly as he got up on his own. He remained quiet as they slowly forwarded when someone was done registering in front.

And during that time, his right hand gradually found its way to his right cheek where he felt Ayaka's soft lips against his skin before. It had gone as quickly as it came but he couldn't forget that moment even if he forced himself to. Heck, he'd get Amnesia and he still wouldn't have forgotten about how soft Ayaka's lips were and the warmth that he felt when it touched him. For him, it was the best second in his whole life.

"Len, oi." Ayaka's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He turned his head towards the direction of her voice and saw that she was already sitting on a chair in front of a desk where a woman was sitting on the other side.

"Take a seat Mr. Kagamine," the woman said, signaling to the chair beside the one Ayaka was sitting on. Obviously, everyone in the whole Japan knew who Len was, otaku or not. Well, except for Ayaka before.

He hastily followed and sat down on the seat. Ayaka beamed at him, unable to contain her excitement.

The woman nodded and started asking questions which Ayaka answered for Len, leaving him looking back at them both like he was watching a tennis match.

And finally, the last question was, "Which characters are you going to be cosplaying as?"

Len turned to Ayaka, thinking that they haven't even decided yet.

But she just smiled widely at them both and answered, "Oz and Alice from Pandora Hearts." The woman nodded and let them both go, ready to entertain other people who wanted to register for the cosplaying event, after telling them that the contest would start on 5 o'clock later.

The two teens walked off together towards the back part of the seats in front of the stage and stood there, looking off to the big, wide, open stage.

"One question, Ayaka," Len suddenly said, trying to remain calm despite being really pissed that Ayaka wouldn't even tell him what she was up to when it had something to do with him.

She closed her eyes and smiled without turning her head towards him. "Oz Vessalius is the main character of Pandora Hearts, a 15-year old boy with blond hair and green eyes from the prestigious Vessalius family, whose father, Zai, is the reigning lord. His mother was killed by the Nightray family, but despite this, he retains a bright, optimistic, and energetic personality. The story of Pandora Hearts starts when Oz turns fifteen. During the ceremony to celebrate this reaching of adulthood, he was dragged into the Abyss for the sin of 'existing'. There he meets the chain named Alice and makes a contract with her. Alice and Gil are his dearest friends and he gets along with Break and Sharon. Upon returning to the real world, he finds out that 10 years have passed. In order to find out what his sin meant, he began to work under Break as part of Pandora. During this, it is shown that when he was young, he worked hard to gain praise and recognition from his father. However, he had discovered that his father hated him to the point of not wanting to touch him. After experiencing this, Oz began to think that there is no guaranteed thing in the world. He thought of himself as weak and, in order to protect people, he should at least remain an obedient child and let harm come his way. After traveling into the Cheshire Cat' s lair, Oz meets Jack Vessalius and in turn becomes his 'medium'. Jack eventually speaks at Pandora' s headquarters and the public hail Oz as a 'hero'. Oz finds that he can swap control of his body with Jack if he calls hard enough and may sometimes even see snippets of Jack's memories. According to himself he is quite skilled with the sword, particularly in self defense. However, he has very little real experience in fighting." Len listened intently to her explanation, finding it amazing that she could remember things like that when she could barely pass her subjects.

She continued in an irritated voice, "Oz likes cute, younger girls and flirts with them frequently. He once wished to marry Sharon, a friend of theirs who is very cute, when they first met. Although Oz, himself, thinks of Alice as his precious someone, calling her his "sun". He thinks that it is because of Alice that he can still smile." She ended with a somewhat unsettled look on her face as she avoided his eyes.

"Oh. So that's who I'll be cosplaying as?" he asked, stretching his neck so that he could see her face.

"Y-Yeah," she answered, hesitantly facing him, knowing just what would be swirling around that head of his after a while.

"And you're Alice. Oz's precious someone..." He created a dramatic pause as he slightly leaned into Ayaka's ear which was now exposed to him because she was facing away from him. Then, when he saw her ears slightly reddening, he continued in a whisper, "My supposed... 'sun'." He smirked at her, a very Cheshire and amused one. He saw her flinch and step back from him.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him and immediately explained, "I-It's not because of that that I chose those two, o-okay?" She fished something out of her pocket and handed it to him, still refusing to look him directly in the eyes. "It's because you look a lot like Oz," she muttered confidently despite her burning red cheeks.

He chuckled at her before turning his attention to the picture she gave him.

He stared at it for quite some time before he looked at Ayaka and said, "No I don't."

She was watching his reaction all the while and noticed that he narrowed his eyes at the picture a few times before he spoke up. This time, she was the one to chuckle. "Don't deny it Lenny. You two look alike," she said and stuck out her tongue at him.

He puffed up his cheeks, making him look totally adorable and said, "Hmph. Just because he's blonde and has green eyes too don't mean that we look alike."

She laughed at his childishness that just made him glare at her. She backed up and said, "Too bad. And I think Oz is smoking hot too. Oh well." She faked looking off and shrugging her shoulders. Then, she closed her eyes, waiting for something to come along.

Len's ears perked up at this. Then, he looked back at the picture and to Ayaka before he said, "Uhm well... Now that I look much more closely, we actually DO look alike, don't we?" He was smiling hopefully.

Ayaka took a quick peek at his state with her left eye and shook her head before saying in a convinced voice, "Nope. It's just like what you said earlier Len. You two don't have any similarities at all." She was so enjoying this. It was revenge for making her embarrassed a while ago. Oh sweet revenge.

He walked up to face her and shook her by the arms. "Ahaha," he nervously laughed, "I-I was just joking Ayaka! J-Just joking! I-I made you laugh, didn't I?"

"Not really," she answered emotionlessly and opened her eyes. She almost laughed at the sight of him, looking like he could cry any minute.

He shook her slightly again. "Don't say that... Ahahaha... I really look like Oz, really I do!" He sounded desperate.

She couldn't bear the sight of him anymore and patted his shoulder. She then smiled and said, "Len doesn't look like Oz."

He frowned, looking down.

"Oz looks like Len," she shrugged, "With much less charm and epic-ness. And of course, Oz doesn't have an awesome 'Ayaka sun' either." She beamed at him sweetly.

His eyes widened as he stared at her and suddenly had this urge. The urge to pull her closer and lock their lips together.

Len slowly wrapped his arms around her, unable to contain that certain urge of his. Ayaka was a bit shocked but didn't make a move of resistance. Then, he slowly leaned his head towards hers until their foreheads were touching each other.

Ayaka became uneasy as she felt his breath on her face. He had his eyes closed as he said softly in barely a whisper like it was only for her ears and no one else's, "And Len loves his sun..." He started closing the gap between them, "So much..."

Ayaka shut her eyes closed, her face totally going red from what he said and was bracing herself. She knew what was going to happen; she always saw these kinds of scenes in animes but never really thought that the same would happen to her someday. Honestly, she thought she would die single, untouched, pure, a maiden, fresh. A virgin, to be put simply. She wasn't ready but she would accept his kiss to be her first if he did.

And he was going to.

Just a bit more.

Any second now.

...

...

What the?

"Uh... Yeah," Len muttered, embarrassed, as he slid his face away from hers when their lips were just about to touch and instead, gave her a hug.

He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. She was too innocent and too precious to him and he thought that she wasn't ready for something like that. He didn't want to force this onto her. Because when he glanced at her expression a second ago, she looked like she was scared. And he didn't want their first kiss to be compelled onto the other. It should just come out naturally.

AYAKA'S POV

I froze as Len continued to embrace me in his warmth. But I couldn't respond.

I was confused, shocked... And a bit relieved, to be honest. But there was one single question in my head that I just couldn't find an answer to.

Why didn't he... do...

Uhm...

Y-You know...

... that...

That? I-It's uhm... kinda hard to explain... Well, not really. It's just a single word. If I could just say that one little word, you'd understand. Uhm, okay... Here goes...

K-...

K-Ki~... Kiiiiiiiiiwi?

Kish... Ki...

K-K-K-K-K-Ki-Ki-...

KISS!

Phew. That was extremely hard.

But anyway. WHY? Was there something wrong with me?

Maybe he saw the look of hesitation on my face? If so, I didn't mean to... I-

Len pulled back from the hug and when we were completely separated, I could see that he was extremely red in the face but hey, who am I to talk? And he was looking guilty as he clutched his other elbow and looked down to his right.

He looked so crushed. Urgh! Len, stop making my heart die with that look! You know I'd have wanted to do... that with you... It was just so sudden and I'm such a child that I can't keep up with things like these.

Len! You have to know that I'm a complete amateur at things like these! I have no idea... what to do when times like these come...

I don't know what to do when you hold my hand. Do I hold back or let go? Do I shake it or do I fiddle with it? Should I play tick-tack-to with it? That didn't even make any sense... When you whisper into my ear, do I stay still? Whisper back into yours? Turn your way? Slap my cheeks? Run away?

I felt a tear run down my cheeks as I bowed my head down. Then, I sniffed.

I don't... I'm so sorry for being such a useless girlfriend. Most couples would probably be at 3rd base by now, whatever that meant.

Another tear. And after that one, I couldn't stop to count each one because there were too many, all falling to the ground with no audible sound whatsoever.

Len! Are you even listening? Do you even know what I'm thinking right now? I bet you don't. Ahaha... You'd have to be psychic to hear my thoughts...

"Ayaka? Stop crying, please." I heard him say, more like plead, just as I got a not-so-clear view of his shoes up to his waist.

I ignored him and continued to wallow in self-shame. I hate myself for being so immature. Why do I talk about anime, anime music and anime-themed rainbows when my classmates would talk about boys, Justin Bieber and French kisses? What the heck are those, anyway? Kisses with French people?

He pulled me into another embrace and said in such a soft voice that you'd never think of classifying as a lie, "I'm sorry. Whatever you're thinking right now is wrong. I don't know what's in your mind right now but that isn't true... I didn't do it because...," he sounded so guilty. Like he wanted to hurt himself. It's not your fault I'm crying, you idiot. Well, sort of... Gah!

"... Because I... You're way too precious... I just couldn't." He finished in a heart-wrenching tone and voice as he shook his head.

So he... couldn't because I was too important?

I sniffed and looked up at him after pushing him off a bit so that I could see his face. "It's okay... I wasn't ready anyway." I sort of looked away and blushed a bit as I confessed, "And I... don't even know how to."

I think he laughed too. I should be annoyed but I wasn't. I was glad to hear his angelic laugh after seeing that face of his before. Now I would give up my anime collection just to avoid seeing that face again.

"So Ayaka, I've been meaning to ask this but," he stopped, hesitant to continued with his sentence.

"But what?" I urged on. I just noticed that he still had his hands wrapped around me, they were settled peacefully just above my waist.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes and asked, "What's a cosplay?" He had this innocent look on his face.

No. Freaking. Way.

How were we going to do a cosplay if he didn't know what it was? I'm doomed! Goodbye dreams of returning home with a humongous cosplaying trophy!

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

Author: I've been extremely gloomy these past few days so that explains why this has some kind of sad/drama moment sneaked in here. Forgive me for that.  
But anyway, PANDORA HEARTS RULE! It really does, mind you! xD I love that anime! Try watching it and you will fall in love with Oz. But weirdly enough, I didn't when I usually fall for an anime characters fairly easily. Oh well. -shrugs-

For the information of everyone, the end of this story is nearing! T.T I don't want it to end but making a long-drawn story isn't my style (actually it is but I kind of get tired with it too.). It'll end when they finally kiss. Bonkers. - I don't know what that meant.

Review and make me update faster. :3

Oh, and can you suggest awesome songs from Rin and Len? I am kind of tired with the old songs I have in my mp3 and want to add some new ones^^ Append Rin and Len song-recommenders would be given cookies by Len and Ayaka in neko-mimi outfits. Heck, Ayaka might even put Len on a maid dress and I'm sure he won't complain! -evil smirk-

Thank you for reading and I'm gonna stop typing now.

HUWA! xD -I can't get over that word even if it isn't a word.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any Vocaloid.

Chapter 14: "Oz and Alice: Len and Ayaka Version"

"Okay... Let me get this straight. Cosplaying is dressing up as an anime character that you like."

Ayaka nodded.

"And in the contest that we just joined, we need to be as convincing as possible that we ARE the characters themselves in order to win?" Len asked, for the third time now.

Ayaka just finished explaining what cosplaying was about. She even told him the history behind it, stating dates and all that. If there was probably a subject about cosplaying, she would totally ace her class in it. And she spent about an hour informing about all of this. Len was secretly impressed.

She nodded her head and smiled. "Yes, to put it short," she said in a way that made her seem like a teacher. Len almost laughed at her.

He patted her head, making her turn back to normal and asked, "By the way, what am I going to wear?" He didn't catch her mentioning anything about their outfits before and he sure as heck did not want to walk around the stage naked. The stadium would surely be filled with blood if he did, he was so sure.

"Don't worry about that, let's just go~" She, once more, dragged him away before he could react. Meh, he was already used to it now so no biggy.

Besides, she was holding his hand. Lucky~ Well, gripping it, but those two are just the same.

They went on walking until they reached this hallway where there were two doors on each side that had the signs 'female' and 'male' hung on them. The female's was on the right and the male's on the left. This was probably where they parted ways to get changed. What a bummer. And he was hoping they'd be changing in the same room too.

"Okay, you get changed in this," she took off her backpack and got a bundle of clothes that looked like the ones on Oz's picture that she showed him before. Then, she handed them to him in a slight shove and continued, "and I'll get changed too. After you finish we meet up out here, okay?" She smiled and waved. "We're winning this!" she exclaimed before she disappeared behind the door to the female's changing room.

Len smiled, sighed and went in the male's changing room too only to find other guys already done with their changing and were already just putting on final touches. He even saw some of them putting on make-up. He tried to hide his grimace at that.

And of course, he immediately caught the attention of everyone in the room. Very typical.

He sweat dropped and slightly bowed his head down as he went across the other guys to the private dressing cubicles on the farther side of the room. He got in one and locked the door. Afterwhich, the whispering started about why the hell Kagamine Len was in Akihabara in the first place.

"Okay. This is for Ayaka. Got that, Len?" He told himself and instantly took off my clothes to change into Oz's attire, ignoring the whispers he could blatantly hear.

And as he was doing so, he couldn't help but think of one thing in his head.

'I hope to Kami-sama that I wouldn't have to put make-up on too.'

Len finished changing and he had to say, he looked GOOD.

He was wearing a long-sleeved white polo shirt with a red tie loosely around his neck. It was topped by a dark brown vest with golden linings. Then, he had striped green shorts on and finally, brown leather boots that had these odd - but cool - designs on them. He looked like an ancient version of his usual Vocaloid attire, the sailor uniform.

He turned and twisted his body to check every angle of himself on the full-body mirror in front of him. Ayaka was right, Oz does look like him. He smiled at that thought.

He opened the cubicle's door, grabbed the clothes that he originally had on and went out, the eyes of everyone in the room concentrated on him. He walked on towards the door, occasionally being told of how he looked exactly like Oz. Then, he would smile and say 'thank you' to them but inside, he was totally screaming his head off telling them that Oz looked like him. That brat.

Anyways, he finally reached the door and got out, closing it behind him. He glanced around.

... And she wasn't there yet.

He shrugged and found a much cosier position just beside the male's changing room door. He leaned on the wall and bended his right knee up so that he could lean his foot against the wall.

'Girls take longer to dress, after all. And she probably had to put make-up on too,' he thought as he waited patiently. He smirked.

'Ayaka shouldn't know how to put on make-up though. She's different from other girls. She's probably having a hard time getting ready and putting on some. That would be the reason why she-'

The door creaked as someone's gloved hands gripped its edge, possibly hesistant to come out. Then he saw it. That one strand of plaided light brown hair and he knew who it was just before Ayaka's head popped out from the door.

She glanced around the hallway until she found him. Her face instantly brightened as she stepped out of the door and went towards him, replacing the worried look she had on a few seconds ago.

What could he say? He was dumbfounded.

Ayaka was wearing a red coat-dress thingy which had an opened slit from her waist and down only being held together by a fluffy white ribbon, looking like a trench coat and revealing her silky and smooth-looking legs... which he just realized was the first time he ever saw them. He immediately felt his cheeks heat up as she continued nearing him.

But anyway, she was wearing nothing under that dress but a tight, black... thingy. He couldn't tell because the big fluffy ribbon on her chest was covering the upper part of it from her chest to her waist, thank goodness. The dress had diamond-shaped desings in white on its linings and looked really magical and anime-like. She had black and white boots on which had a lace-design on it.

And lastly, her hair was let loose down with only two plaided strands of hair on either side as its style. Oh, and on each side of her hair, a part of it was pointing up, making her look like a cat or a bunny.

She looked really...

"-Len? Len, earth to Len!" she waved a hand in front of his face to bring him back to the world. He didn't even notice that she was already right in front of him since he was too focused on his thoughts.

"Y-Yeah?" He asked in a hoarse voice after clearing his throat. He had to stop being so stupid in front of her.

'She must think I'm acting weirdly,' he thought worriedly.

She placed both hands on either sides of her hips and pouted.

'Don't do that! You'd only look cuter! Stop torturing my hormones Ayaka!' he screamed desperately in his head despite his calm exterior.

"Mou... You weren't listening at all, were you?" she asked accusingly.

He gulped and tried to ignore his burning face. He shook his head and answered, "I-I'm sorry. I-I was j-just-"

'Just what? Think Len, think!'

"- nervous. Y-Yeah. Hehe," he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. Heck yeah, he was pretty nervous.

Just not for the reasons that she might be thinking.

"Oh," said Ayaka. She immediately flashed him a relaxing smile and said, "Don't be Len! You look awesome, after all!" She patted his shoulder like a kid trying to cheer someone up.

He instantly softened at her touch and muttered, "You don't look bad yourself." He was blushing like crazy then. These were the times when he fully appreciated Ayaka's denseness.

"Really?" She giggled and twirled around, showing him just how short that tight black skirt she had under was.

He gulped and forced a smile at her.

"Really," he replied, glancing at her excited expression. Now that he looked more closely, she didn't even have make-up on. She might have wiped on some powder to get rid of the oily look on her face but other than that, she looked perfectly simple.

He saw her cheeks go a bit red at his compliment. She looked absolutely angelic in his eyes right then.

He heard her laugh and say, "Hey Len. There's still something wrong with you though."

He tilted my head a bit to the side and asked, "What?"

She chuckled and reached her hand up to his hair.

He twitched a bit, his instincts reacting to her touching his hair. He never let anyone go near the Kagamine Len tresses. Never, I say.

And yet here she was, trying desperately to keep that pointy part of his hair down.

"You're hair... It has to be a bit more... messier," she said, using both her hands now. She looked like she was hugging him for some reason. He blushed at that.

"I-I'll bend down s-so you can f-fix it easier," he suggested shakily and after hearing her approving "Un!", he bent down on one knee in front of her.

He slightly chuckled as a thought reached him. He said in a joking voice, "Doesn't it look like I'm asking for your hand in marriage or something?" He laughed a bit.

Ayaka who was still standing up widened her eyes at this and froze for a second. But after that, she laughed with him too and said, "Y-Yeah..."

"Or you're bowing down to me, accepting to be my slave and answering my every beck and call." She laughed some more at her evil thought.

He sweat dropped at her own taking of their position and said, "That's not really different from how we usually are, is it?"

They both laughed together and after their laughter died down, Ayaka proceeded to fixing Len's hair again.

First, she tried wiping it down to make it stand up less since Oz's hair wasn't really pointy unlike Len's. That attempt failed and so, she decided ruffling it up much to Len's dismay. All the while, she had a frown on her face.

All the second attempt did was separate the big strands of it into smaller strands but it still shot up nonetheless.

Ayaka groaned in frustration. "What the heck is wrong with your hair, Len? It won't go down at all!" she exclaimed angrily at his hair, glaring at it.

The blonde-haired boy chuckled at her and said defensively, "Well, it takes hours in the morning so you shouldn't be surprised."

She frowned. "Why do you even have to style it like that?"

"I have to look good for my mistress, do I not?" said Len in a servant-ish tone.

She chuckled at this and went back to fiddling with his hair. "You could be bald and I wouldn't care," she stated in an honest tone that made Len's naive heart skip a beat.

He smiled softly at her although he knew she wouldn't be able to see it. "Thanks...," said Len in a very quiet voice.

Ayaka looked down at him and asked, "Huh? Did you say something?"

Len shook his head and answered, "Nothing. Why don't you try using a comb or a brush? The Kagamine Len tresses would probably submit more if you did." His tone made him sound like he was saying something very important.

The light brown-haired girl stopped at this to look at him. Then, resisting a laugh, she asked, "T-Tresses? Pfft- What are you, a girl?" She howled in laughter.

He looked up at her laughing form and pouted. "U-Urusai! ... Mou...," he puffed his cheeks up in embarassment.

It took about a couple of minutes for Ayaka's laughter to die down and when it did, she went back to the matter at hand; his hair. She got out a brush from her backpack and began brushing it and luckily enough, it did go down like how Len said it would.

"I did it! Hah! In your face, Kagamine Len tresses!" she exclaimed superiorly at his hair with a grin. She continued brushing it down until she was completely satisfied with how it looked like.

"You done?" Len inquired when he felt that she stopped brushing his hair.

"Uh-huh. It looks perfect, thanks to me and my handy brush," she grinned with a proud looks on her face.

He shortly got up and was about to feel just how his hair looked like when Ayaka swatted his hand away just before it could touch the Kagamine Len tresses.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked a bit angrily, nursing his swatted hand with the other.

She waved a finger at him lecturingly and said, "You can't touch it until the contest is over."

He frowned at her. "Why not? It's my hair, darn it!"

She shook her head at him and replied in a annoying tone, "But I bought you for today. Remeber my payment before we registered?"

He nodded with a bit of a blush, recalling the quick peck on the cheeks that she gave him.

She remained oblivious to this and continued, "That meant I would own you for the rest of the day." She stuck out her tongue at him.

He furrowed his eyebrows at her explanation. Oh well, at least he got two kisses with her today. Who was he to complain?

"Yosh! Shall we go now?" Ayaka asked, her eyes twinkling with full-out excitement.

He smiled at her and nodded, taking her hand in his as they walked back towards the stadium. This time, she didn't flinch or stiffen in his hand. Instead, she just grasped back tightly as they went on. That made Len smile.

When they were just about to enter the stadium-thingy, music started playing from the speakers just as a guy spoke through the mic, "Anime otakus of Akiba! Are you ready to start the annual Akiba Cosplaying Contest?"

There was a loud cheer from many people that made Len and Ayaka assume that the place was already packed with audiences. And when they looked back, the other contestants were already right behind them, ready to go on stage and show their otaku-ness to everyone.

"Okay! Let's start by showing everyone the contestants for this year! Contestants, ikuzo!"

There was a loud cheer from the crowd just as Len and Ayaka, accompanied by the other competitors, came in the stadium from the hallway where the dressing rooms were located at. Everyone in the audience turned their heads to their direction.

"Kyaa! Is that Kagamine Len?" A girl squealed.

"It IS! OHMYOHMYOHMY!" Some girl fainted on her seat.

"Dude! He looks EXACTLY like Oz, man! I told you they looked alike!" A guy yelled as he punched his friend repeatedly on the arm, never leaving his eyes on Len and so, he didn't realize that his friend was getting hurt.

Len sweat dropped and, as if he was trying to portray the whole 'Oz' look, he tripped on his butt. They heard a loud cheer from the crowd when he did. Sadistic beings called humans... Tch.

"Ow...," he rubbed his bottom as he tried to get up.

Ayaka, feeling very happy with how Len was boosting their chance of winning this, decided to play along. She stopped beside him and glared at his sorry form and kicked him, a bit too realistically. "Get up, manservant," she spat out, crossing her arms over her chest as she did so.

The crowd cheered once more and some people yelled stuff. The other contestants were looking envious at them too as they went on ahead to head for the stage.

"Alice! That's Alice! I LOVE ALICE!" It was a girl.

"She does a good job of prtraying her role! GO ALICE!" A glassed guy cheered.

"You're hot! Can you be my girlfriend?" A guy asked loudly from the crowd. The others cheered some more after hearing that.

"Shut up! She's Oz's!" A girl screamed at the guy.

Len, having magically given the energy, quickly got up and threw an arm in front of Ali- Ayaka and glared at the guy who said that.

Adding to the glare that Len was giving, Ayaka stared icily at him and raised an eyebrow, much to Len's relief. That could have meant that she wouldn't leave him for someone else.

Or she just really wanted to win the competition.

But you know he wanted to think of it with the first reason so let him be, people.

The crowd, just witnessing a kind of lovey-dovey moment between the two characters that they loved, squealed. Yes, squealed. Even the guys did too.

But anyway, they went back to going to the stage and when every single one of the cosplayers were already on it, they unitedly bowed down before they were shooed away into the backstage by the emcee.

There were a few intermissions like some band playing opening and ending themes of popular anime shows and games where the crowd were the participants. And when it was time for the contestants to come out one by one to pose and act like their respective characters, the crowd was already going wild.

Len and Ayaka were still a few numbers away so they just sat together, by the opening of the backstage to watch what other contestants were doing.

A pair who were cosplaying as Lelouch and C.C. were the ones on the stage at the moment. They were as popular with the crowd just as Len and Ayaka was. That slightly worried them both.

The crowd was roaring when they made poses that looked very Lelouch and C.C.-like. And just when they were about to exit the stage, something surprised everyone for a second but after that second, the stadium was filled with screams and cheers.

The C.C. cosplayer stopped behind Lelouch and reached a hand out to stop him too. The Lelouch cosplayer looked back and was surprised by C.C. who ran a finger seductively down his chest. Then, she leaned into the side of his head and... licked him by the cheek with a seductive smirk playing by her lips.

Len's eyeballs almost popped out of their sockets when he saw this. But Ayaka wasn't shocked. She sat there, nibbling a finger nervously, contemplating how that pair just kicked them off of number one.

The crowd's cheers was a huge part of the scoring system and so, they had to be better than those two to be able to win. And that was her problem. They had to do something more extreme than what they did in order to win it. But what exactly?

She glanced at Len worriedly. He was still looking shocked, his eyes widened and his mouth slightly agape.

She frowned her brows and closed her eyes, readying herself for what she was going to be doing later on. She didn't want to do it just yet but she had no choice. She just had to. She swore to herself that she and Len would win this competition and she sure as heck did not want to lie to herself.

She patted Len by the shoulder, catching his attention just as another cosplayer went out onto the stage. Then, with her bangs covering her eyes, she said, "Len, be ready. Okay?"

Not knowing what she meant by that, he just answered, "O-Okay."

She got up, straightened her costume and looked out to the stage with fiery, serious eyes. Len looked up at her, wondering what she was thinking. He would usually be able to read her mind in an instant but now, he couldn't even figure out what was wrong with her. She should be jumping in excitement right now. But instead, she was looking really serious and a bit... nervous?

He didn't have enough time to think further on what she was currently thinking though because he instantly heard her say in a firm voice, "Len, let's go."

Then, she dragged him out of the backstage and into the stage itself. They were greeted by a loud cheer from the crowd when they saw them both.

"I'm sorry in advance," Ayaka whispered to him, making him more confused just before they walked further to strike poses to earn them points.

END OF CHAPTER

Author: I'm finishing this within the next week so get ready for really fast updates~ :( Read and review~ Apparently, that's what "R&R" means. :I I don't want to say good bye to Ayaka and Yuuki... Mou... :'(  
I even think this is gonna end by the next chapter... Dx 


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any Vocaloid... Sadly. Because if I did, Len would be crossdressing all the freaking time. And Rin would get to use the Road Roller more often.  
Author: Please enjoy that last chapter. Its the last one so you should at least compliment it! -wink wink nudge nudge- hehe~ Just kidding with you all.  
-sniff- D'x I have mood swings because it's that time of the month. Aaaand that was supposed to be private but I just broadcasted it to the whole fanfiction site. -shrugs- Oh well.

* * *

**Chapter 15**: "Vocaloids Unite!"

"Miku-nee! Hurry up! I think it already started!" Rin waved her hand at Miku who was... trudging towards the stadium. She was the only one still outside the building, the others were already inside, some looking for seats they could occupy.

The teal-haired diva was sweating like crazy as she reached out a hand at Rin and yelped. "Wait! Don't-" pant "-leave me behind!"

Knowing just what to do, Meiko held up a certain green and white-colored vegetable from inside the stadium and whistled, catching Miku's attention. "Hey Miku~! Look what I've got!" she grinned and waved the vegetable around. Everyone else sweat dropped at this.

But like what she expected, Miku's eyes lit up in an instant after setting eyes on the object and her energy boosted up, making her reach their side after one, swift movement. Then, she stared lovingly at the the leek dangling from Meiko's hand, resembling a dog who wanted to get some treats from its master.

A grinning Meiko lifted up her thumb and gave the vegetable to Miku who quickly nibbled on it like a rabbit.

Kaito clapped his hands in amazement. "Treating Miku-chan like an animal! Exactly what an inhuman woman like you would think up!" He said it with every innocence and honesty in his voice that you would never expect anyone to get mad at him.

Ah, but Kaito being our stupid idiot, got propelled way over to the far-away wall by Meiko's fist with a loud "Ugh!" And after which, Meiko came stomping over to the wall he got stuck onto to cause more pain to the blue-haired singer.

"He's gonna be okay- err ... alive, right?" Yuuki asked unsurely as she watched Meiko pulvurize Kaito, flinching every time the woman would hit him hard.

Gakupo shrugged beside her and answered, "He always does, anyway." Then, he turned to the stage before blood started coming out of his nose. Apparently, the cosplayer currently on stage was a girl with a very skimpy outfit. A very, very skimpy outfit.

"At least wipe your nose, pervert," Luka commented as she handed a box of tissue to him with a rather annoyed look.

Taking his eyes off of the stage after hearing a familiar voice, he glanced at Luka from behind the box of tissue she was currently shoving onto his cheek. He then smiled goofily and took the box before he said, "It'll be a waste if I just get a look at you too, Luka. Tissues won't stop the blood if I do."

The pink-haired Vocaloid furrowed her eyebrows as an innocent blush appeared by her cheeks. And being the tsundere that she was, she looked away and muttered, "Just clean yourself up."

Gakupo smiled cheerily after noticing her blush and started doing as she said with a chirp, "Hai~!"

Beside them both, Gumi sighed miserably as she glanced at Meiko in the process of killing Kaito and Gakupo who was teasing Luka to get her to wipe his nose clean, only resulting with him getting hit by her always-ready tuna. Then, she tapped Rin by the shoulder and whined, "Why don't I have a special someone to be all-romantic with too?"

"You call that romantic?" Rin answered. Gumi shortly nodded at her. She sighed.

Rin, looking back at the green-themed teen smiled assuringly at her. "Thank goodness, actually. The guy would probably get hurt a lot. Often. He might even need to go to the mental hospital after dealing with you."

Gumi glared at her as her hair suddenly stood up, giving Rin the impression of Medusa. "What did you mean by that, Rinny?" she asked in a scary, husky voice like she was transforming into an evil being.

The blonde-haired girl squeaked in fright and backed away from Gumi slowly. She held up her hands in front of her defensively as she explained, "N-Nothing Gumi-san! N-Nothing at a-all! Hehe..." She laughed nervously and ran for her life with Gumi chasing after her, sending death glares in the process.

Looking around, Yuuki sweat dropped and muttered to herself, "I swear I never expected them to be so... weird."

"But weird is good!" Miku suddenly exclaimed as she paused her rabbit-like nibbling of her leek to tell Yuuki. "Ayaka-chan is weird too, right?" She tilted her head a bit for effect.

Yuuki's eyes slightly softened at the mention of that name she loved so much. "Yeah... She's pretty weird too," she answered, looking off to the stage.

Miku smiled happily and was about to go back to her leek but was stopped when Yuuki suddenly added, "What's weirder is... Len actually fell for her. That guy is totally a creeper, I tell you." She shivered.

The teal-haired teen giggled cheekily at her friend's comment and asked as she offered her leek with an adorable look on her face, "Want some, Yuuki-chan?"

"E-Eh... Maybe next time, Miku-chan. Y-You look like you need the energy," she came up of a quick excuse and sighed in relief when Miku took back her vegetable and began eating it again.

Of course, you might ask just what everyone in the stadium was doing, not noticing every single thing the famous Vocaloids were doing, goofing around. Well, oddly enough, they were much more of otakus than people who would turn their heads just to look if some famous group of singers was in the back part of the place, beating each other up or doing extremely random stuff. Oh no, the cosplay was much more important.

And another question that might pop into your curious heads is what exactly were these people doing in there? A simple answer. They were, what you could expect of them, stalking the first date of the second-to-the-youngest member of their messed-up family. They had been on the two's tail ever since they got off of the train and were simply laying low so as not to let the two notice their presence.

And their mission went off without a single problem except for Kaito's earlier stomach-ache due to eating too much ice cream, Meiko's earlier problem with a waiter because she lost her temper at the guy, Miku's aforementioned exhaustion, Rin running into trouble because she destroyed a whole shelf of anime goods unpurposely, Gakupo being banned out of a maid cafe because he kept peeking at the maids' panties, Gumi's sudden interest in shoujo mangas, Luka's... well, Luka didn't really cause the group any problems, so did Yuuki. They were the decent ones of the group, you could say.

Everyone suddenly became silent, pausing the Vocaloids' different charades. Altogether, they faced the stage only to find a girl with a green-colored wig lick the side of some guy's cheek with such a nasty look on her face like she wanted to rape the guy.

Gakupo started nosebleeding again. Gumi blushed an intense red. Luka stayed stoic. Meiko watched on with a bit of disgust in her eyes. Kaito had a goofy smile on. Rin's eyes widened at the sight. Miku covered her eyes with both hands. And Yuuki raised an eyebrow at the couple.

Then, a huge wave of applause filled the stadium although the eight peolpe at the back of the place remained unmoving.

"Is that what they do at cosplays?" Gakupo asked, already wiping the blood off of his nose as the couple disappeared into the backstage with the crowd's applause still going on.

"Of course not! These kinds of events have children watching, right? They can't allow that to happen," Miku complained with an offended look just as a new pair came up onto the stage.

Yuuki shook her head. "These people do anything they can to win these things. And the crowd's applause is a great part of the scoring system. Don't be so shocked."

Everyone eyed her at her explanation. Then, Luka spoke up. "That means they just knocked Len and Ayaka off of number, right?"

The redhead nodded begrudgingly. "Yeah...," her voice sounded far-away.

"Hm..." They all muttered before they went back to goofing around.

"- Now after that, let's welcome one of the crowd's personal favorite based on your cheers during the introduction~ Alice and Oz from Pandora Hearts!" the emcee called before a roar of applause filled the stadium, catching the Vocaloids' attention away from what they were formerly doing and onto the stage where Len and Ayaka's forms emerged, dressed in their respective anime characters.

Meiko, who was holding Kaito up by his scruff, dropped him and began screaming anc cheering as loudly as she could. Kaito recovered from all his injuries in a flash and began cheering too. The others followed after, adding a fair amount of cheers to Len and Ayaka's points.

But Yuuki, being the best friend of Ayaka ever since they met, noticed the seriousness and nervousness in the light brown-haired girl's movement as they went around the stage and posed a couple of positions that gained them cheers and applauses from the crowd.

She nudged the person closes t to her and said as she clapped softly, "Ne. Don't you think Ya's acting a bit... unusual?"

It was actually Rin who was beside her. The blonde-haired teen nodded her head and said in a worried tone, "Len's acting strange too... I wonder what happened? He's a bit clumsier than usual."

The two girls who knew Len and Ayaka the most continued to ponder about that thought as their turn went on.

But both their answers were promptly answered when they saw what made everyone in the room roar in applause.

* * *

Len was so confused. What did she mean by 'sorry in advance'? Was she going to do something extremely reckless? If so, he better watch her movements closely.

They went for the middle of the stage with Ayaka looking high and mighty. He did what he would expect Oz would do and waved his hand to everyone in the place with a smile. Then, as he scanned the crowd in a swift glance, his eyes caught the sight of a bunch of familiar faces. And after recognizing just who they were, he groaned, not even bothering his mind to get tired thinking of how they would suddenly appear like that.

Nope. His mind was currently tiring itself out just by analyzing Ayaka alone. If he added anything else, he just might go wild.

They approached the left side of the stage and Ayaka suddenly grabbed his chin and placed her face just inches away from his with a smirk. And him being himself, freaked out and blushed in an instant. The crowd cheered louder.

"A-Ayaka? W-What are doing?" he whispered as he continued looking shocked. It was okay and it pleased the crowd because that was just how Oz would act anyway.

"I'm trying to win," she whispered back as they went for the right side next.

Len trotted after her and this time, Ayaka told him quietly to squat down. He followed and after, Ayaka placed her elbow on his head, her head on her hands and grinned evilly as Len winced in pain of her weight on his skull.

"Ow," he muttered before they both straightened up and got ready for the last pose.

They headed for the center of the stage again with Ayaka showing off a toothy grin with a thumbs-up and Len started waving to the crowd again with a smile.

"Oz! Kawaii!"

"Don't leave yet!"

"Pandora Hearts all the way!"

He sweat dropped and was about to turn back and go back to the backstage but Ayaka surprised him by grabbing him by the waist and pulling him to her body. Since she was fairly strong, she successfully smushed their bodies together, their heart beats resonating with each others as similar blushes tinted their cheeks.

"Arigato... Oz..."

Len looked questioningly at Ayaka as she furrowed her eyebrows at him.

Then, even as the crowd was practically going wild cheering for them to kiss, Len clearly saw that guilty smile on her lips before she mouthed "Gomen" and leaned in her head towards his and sealed their lips, creating a muffled sound to come out of Len's lips.

"Mff...," he mumbled as his eyelids gradually dropped as their kiss lasted longer. He didn't know if the crowd loved their little act or not but he was sure of one thing. He was definitely enchanted.

He began reaching up his hand and running it down her soft hair as his other hand found her lower back, slowly caressing it in the process.

Ayaka was feeling the same but with a mix of guilt in her stomach. She knew that Len didn't quite want to have their first kiss yet even so, she forced it onto him without his say just so they could win the competition. She felt like the worst person in the whole world by then. But something fluttery in her chest slightly enlightened that thought and made her enjoy the moment too.

Ayaka slightly opened her mouth for a split-second and Len immediately saw this as an opportunity before he slid his tongue into her mouth, eliciting a pleasured and surprised moan out of her. Her face turned extremely red as his tongue explored her mouth in a, she begrudgingly admitted, pleasurable way. She didn't know how to react so he was the one in control for the rest of the kiss.

They suddenly pulled apart, their lungs demanding for oxygen as they caught their breaths in front of each other. Only then did they actually hear the crowd's deafening applause. They were going wild and from what they could see, they had that trophy in the bag.

Both, feeling slightly glazed, turned to crowd after separating themselves from each other and waved good bye as they headed for the backstage.

When they were in, the crowd still wouldn't stop cheering and going crazy, every other cosplayer in the area gave them looks that consisted of envy and respect. Only really brave peolpe would actually kiss in front of a crowd. And they didn't know the two were already a couple so they thought they forced themselves to do such a bold act in front of the crowd.

Bearing intense blushes, they settled for the back part of the room and sat down beside each other on the floor. They could care less if it was dirty. They just wanted to take a break from all the stress.

Both were silent as the last few contestants took the stage. Len was at Ayaka's right, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Ayaka had her eyes closed as she tried to calm her racing heart down.

Then, Len bravely reached out his hand and grabbed Ayaka's. "Why'd you say sorry before?" he asked, looking down beside her. Their foreheads only missing each other by half an inch. They were both sweaty, yes, but they didn't care what the other would smell like. They had far more important things on their minds.

Shocked by his sudden movement, Ayaka turned her head to Len only to meet his cerulean blue eyes. She blushed at the closeness of his face to hers before she answered, "B-Because I forced you to... k-k-kiss me." She still had a serious problem pronouncing that word.

His eyes slightly widened at her reply. Then, he only laughed, his eyes closing. She shot him an insulted look.

"What's wrong?" She frowned at him to make him stop laughing.

He opened his eyes and looked directly at her with a soft smile that made her surprised. "You didn't force me. I kissed back, didn't I?" He smirked, remembering the moan she emitted earlier when he did.

She flustered on the spot and began moving her hands in random ways as she tried to keep a blush from creeping up her face. But of course, she failed miserably.

He chuckled at her adorable reaction and cupped her cheeks with both hands, making her stop moving around. He then smiled cheerily at her and asked, "Aaanyway, want to have our second kiss?"

Her eyes widened as that sentence slowly made meaning in her mind. Then, she wiggled away from his grasp and backed away, using her hands behind her to support her. "N-N-No! W-Why w-would you e-even think o-of s-such a t-thing?" she asked, bewildered.

Len howled in laughter as he clutched his stomach, squinting his eyes at the same time. "You looked so adorable!" He laughed some more.

Ayaka's slightly agape mouth turned into a straight line as she glared at him. "You jerk!" she yelled as she slapped her hands at him, not really aiming where her hands would land, just hoping it would hit him somewhere.

He continued laughing at her flustered look. "A really handsome jerk, nonetheless," he mused.

That made her stop flinging her hands at him. "Pfft! Handsome, you? Haha!" This time, it was her time to laugh.

Len pouted at her and whined, "Why are you laughing? I AM handsome! Ask any girl in this room and they'd immediately say yes!"

She waved her index finger at him. "Tsk, tsk. Then ask me and I'll say no." She put out her tongue.

His pout faltered and was replaced by a frown. "Mou... You're so mean, Ayaka..." He looked off to the ground with a disappointed look.

She smirked at him. "Oh come on Len! You can't be handsome! Know why?" she asked.

He looked up at her as his face slightly brightened. This was the part where she was supposed to say something extremely simple but would make his heart race with ease. "W-Why?"

She smiled sweetly at him and answered with a wink, "Because you're a shota, that's why."

He almost fell down to the ground. It wouldn't even be possible because he was sitting on the floor. His clothes loosened, revealing one shoulder as he sweat dropped. "A-Ah... Right, a shota. Me." He forced out a laugh to join Ayaka's laughter as she softly patted his back.

* * *

"Did you see that...?" Gumi asked, rubbing her eyes as she gawked at the stage.

Everyone else nodded, unable to comment about what they just witnessed.

Ayaka kissed Len. And Len undoubtedly kissed back. For a whole eight minutes. And their sharp ears clearly heard Ayaka's soft moans throughout that eight-minute span. Talk about disturbing.

But the evil aura that suddenly eminatted from Yuuki's direction snapped them all out of their unspoken trance.

"I'm gonna kill him. Definitely," she muttered, her hair standing up like how Gumi looked like before but much, mind you, MUCH scarier. She looked like hell's spawn. Then, she began marching towards the backstage, each stomp of her foot causing the ground to shake. Well, figuratively of course.

"Kaito! Get your ass working and stop Yuuki! You too Gakupo!" Meiko growled at the two men, kicking Kaito, and pointing to Yuuki's form.

"Eh? But Yuuki-chan looks scary!" Kaito complained as Gakupo silently nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

Meiko shook her head and asked, "Do you want to see Len get murdered?" The two shook their heads. "Then DO AS I SAY!"

Both men, finding Meiko even scarier, scurried off to chase and stop Yuuki. Meiko ran a hand through her hair and turned to the girls next. "We better help too. I doubt those two idiots would be able to hold her off," she said and started following after Kaito and Gakupo. The others went after her.

Gakupo was gripping Yuuki's left arm and Kaito had her right as she struggled to get out of their grasps.

"Let go of me or I'll kill you too!" she yelled and concentrated her fiery red eyes on them, making them feel a shiver down their spine.

"S-S-Sorry Yuuki-chan! W-We can't! Meiko would cut off our heads if we do," Kaito apologized, trying not to look back at Yuuki's frightening expression.

Gakupo nodded as he sweated to no end because of the pressure of having to stand beside Yuuki's devil form. "Y-Yeah! What he said!"

For a second, Yuuki stopped struggling, making them think she was finally stopping her silly mission. But they were proved wrong when she threw them off of her with one, strong fling of her arms. Then, she looked back at them and smirked an evil one. The two gulped nervously as she stomped off again.

"Rin! Hurry! Gumi, the rope!" Meiko yelled, catching the attention of the back portion of the crowd. A lot of surprised comments suddenly filled the stadium as the last contestant of the competition disappeared into the backstage.

"That's Vocaloid, isn't it?"

"Dude! Akiba sure is eventful today, huh? I'm glad I came!"

"Meiko! She's so cool!"

And various other comments. In short, news of Vocaloid's sudden appearance spread fast within the place and soon enough, they were watching the ongoing fight within the group instead of listening to the emcee ramble about some stuff.

Rin answered as she went off and restrained Yuuki's movement by grabbing both her wrists, "Already on it, Meiko-nee!"

Gumi suddenly had orange-colored rope in her hands as she headed for Yuuki too. Then, she began wrapping the red-haired teen with the said rope with ease since Rin was keeping her from moving.

She glared at the two and spat out, "Don't interfere!"

Rin grinned at her and replied, "Sorry but Len's my little twin brother! I can't have you go and kill him now, can I?"

Gumi winked at her. "Besides, Len and Aya-chan look perfect together! I can't let you stop such a wonderful thing."

"Luka, go snap those two back to their senses while I help Rin and Gumi!" Luka nodded swiftly and went her way. "Miku! ... Uhm...," Meiko mumbled as she went over to Rin, Gumi and Yuuki.

The teal-haired teen peppily hopped up on the spot, ready to recieve orders. "Hai!" she sounded a bit excited.

"Uhm...," the woman scratched her cheek unsurely and said, "... Go entertain the crowd!" She began helping Gumi wrap the rope tighter around Yuuki.

Miku's eyes lightened at Meiko's words. "Wat-san!" she called out to the back of the stadium and in an instant, Wat appeared by the entrance with a group of people who went running for the band instruments by the right of the stadium.

Then, she bowed thankfully at Wat who smiled at her and faced the excited crowd.

"Good evening everyone! My name is Hatsune Miku from Vocaloid and I'm going to sing -" she faced the band "- Yellow!" And in an instant, they started playing the said song with Miku dancing about and singing when she needed to, entertaining the audience. Even the judges and the emcee stopped and watched and listened to her sing. She had such a happy expression on her face, thinking that she was helping her family a lot.

Meanwhile, Yuuki squirmed and wiggled in the orange-colored rope holding her down. But even if she was already tied up, she still had that evil aura around her.

"Let me go! I need to roast a shota head! Let go, I tell you!" she yelled at them but Miku's singing drowned out her words and only the Vocaloids could hear her.

Meiko shook her head at the teen and turned to Gumi. "This is great, Gumi! Where'd you get this rope all of a sudden?" she asked, impressed by the said object.

Gumi smiled highly and answered, "Like it? It's actually carrot rope! See? It's color orange!" She giggled happily as Meiko and Rin's faces turned horrified.

Yuuki caught everything she said and smirked. Then, using every strength she could muster out, she broke through the carrot rope and got on her feet, running off to the stage after saying to Gumi, "Thanks for the info!"

The green-haired girl forced a smile out as she raised her hands defensively in front of her. "Hehe..."

Meiko and Rin groaned in unison before they started chasing after Yuuki who had apparently become a mad shota-killing machine.

Just then, Kaito and Gakupo blocked Yuuki from going any further as they stretched their hands out by their sides with a stern look. Luka was right beside them, arms crossed and looking very superior.

"End of the line, Yuuki-san." Gakupo stood strong, not wanting to be humiliated in front of his beloved Luka.

"Hmph. I beat you once. I can easily do it again," Yuuki said as she aimed a high kick at Kaito who dodged it by swinging his head to the side. Yuuki raised an eyebrow at this.

"We can't let you pass, Yuuki-chan. Aside from Meiko, Luka and Rin would also have our heads if we do," Kaito said firmly.

Meanwhile, Luka was currently on the phone with someone. "Yes... Yes, please. Exactly, we need it here at Akiba right now... Thank you," she said before she hung up the phone and smiled at Yuuki in an innocent-but-not-really kind of way.

The redhead narrowed her eyes at this and tried running through the two men but was only bounded back by their bodies. They refused to let her pass, apparently. She growled angrily before she started a full-blown melee fight between them three.

They kicked, punched, dodged and etcetera. It would be too long to actually describe it but let's just say that it ended with Yuuki as the victor because Kaito and Gakupo were both fairly injured enough by two certain ladies just a few minutes ago and so, they were still a little sore from that. And it had something to do with Kaito throwing ice creams at Yuuki and Gakupo trying to blind her with eggplant. Uh... yeah.

Yuuki smugly looked back at them and Luka before she went back to heading for the stage, or the backstage. Just anywhere Len was at.

But Meiko and Rin caught up to her. Rin leaped towards her and grabbed her by the arm before she fell on the ground, being dragged a few centimeters by Yuuki.

"Ow," Rin muttered when Yuuki stopped running to try and get her grip off of her arm. Rin slowly stood up and waited for Meiko to come and help her.

Meiko came shortly after and began glugging down a bottle of sake down Yuuki's throat forcefully. "That should at least make you dizzy for a while," she said, thinking that that had assured their victory.

But instead of getting dizzy and becomeing weaker, Yuuki started laughing in an evil, manical way, bending her neck as far as it could go before she suddenly stopped and snapped her head back to face the two. And with a creepy smile, she said, "That was GREAT! Now I'm full of energy and ready to murder again!" Then, she easily broke out of Rin's grip and ran back ahead.

Meiko was so shocked that her plan backfired, couldn't believe herself and was washed away from the battle when she started kneeling down on the ground.

Rin shook her head and went after Yuuki. She, Miku and Luka were the only ones left and they had to stop Yuuki somehow. She just didn't know how.

Yuuki was already at the stage, ready to get into the backstage when the sound of walls cracking and an engine roaring reached her ears. Then, Rin squealed and began laughing in an evil way.

She slowly turned her head to her back and what she saw blew her mind out. It was the Road Roller! In the left side of the stadium! She was so dead.

Rin was behind the wheels and was looking much scarier than Yuuki was when she started steering the vehicle - or is it a vehicle? - towards Yuuki's direction. "Yuuuuuuukiiiiii~! Heeheehee!"

Mentally slapping herself back to earth, Yuuki came running down from the stage and towards the right side of the stadium. "Heh," she smirked.

Rin suddenly stepped on the breaks. There were people in front of her. And she couldn't reach Yuuki without squishing those peolpe between them two. Feeling absolutely exhausted, Rin slumped her head on the wheels in defeat.

Yuuki went back to the stage and was just about to enter the backstage when Luka was the one who finally faced her. She was holding a huge tuna in her hands and looked just about ready to hit anyone with it. Whenever she held that thing, she always transformed into a different peron. Not the usual stoic and I-couldn't-care-less Luka she had always been.

It was a one-on-one battle between the two. The winner decided the fate of Len's life. If he would die or not. Since Luka's favorite sibling had always been Len, she couldn't lose this fight. And Yuuki wasn't really up to losng either.

They stared fiercely at each other, readying themselves if one of them suddenly decided to charge in for an attack.

Luka was the first to do that. She ran up to the redhead with a determined look on her face as she grunted out, "Haaaaah!"

She swung the humongous tuna at Yuuki but she dodged it. Yuuki went in for a punch and luckily, Luka could bend down enough to prevent it from reaching her. Then, Luka kicked Yuuki's foot, making her stumble down on the ground. But Yuuki suddenly swiped the tune out of Luka's grip, instantly reverting her back to the lady-like person that she was.

Dumbfounded, Luka tried reaching for the tune back but Yuuki made sure to kick it as far away as possible, creating a horrified expression appear on Luka's beautiful features.

And with a smirk, she started bounding back to the backstage. The fight with Luka made her reach the edge of the stage.

This time, she went with a slower pace since she knew that all obstructions were already gone and no one would stop her anymore.

"Just abit more and I'll finally be able to get rid of that stupid shota!" She evil-laughed.

She came grinning towards the backstage and just when she would finally enter the place where she would happily chop up Kagamine Len, Miku's butt pushed her off of the stage, making her fall down on the ground with a loud "Thump!"

Miku was actually singing "Po Pi Po~" and was only dancing her way to the stage but accidentally bumped Yuuki away with her dance. She wasn't used to performing in an unelevated place so she had to dance her way to the stage. It was mere coincidence that she pushed off Yuuki, causing her to temporarily lose consciousness.

Miku didn't even realize what she did since she was so immersed in her singing. The crowd, who also did not mind the whole ruckus happening around them the whole time, sang along with Miku.

"Po pi po pi po po pi po~!"

And they lived happily ever after... or did they?

Apparently, Len and Ayaka won the trophy and everyone went home safely except for all the injured Vocaloids who had sore bodies for the whole week. Yuuki who had to lock herself up in her room for a number of days just to replenish her energy. Of course, Master was asked by the officials of Akiba to pay for the damage made by Rin and her Road Roller to the stadium which led to him being extremely cranky and demanding the Vocaloids to write five new songs from each of them to cover up the damage that they caused.

Oh well. That's the closest happy ending that you could get when the Vocaloids are around.

And Miku never stopped humming "Po Pi Po~" for the whole week too, enjoying her first non-official concert in Akihabara.

"Should I hold a second concert in Akiba?" Miku giggled as she thought of that idea while every other Vocaloid in the house scrambled to make new songs.

**THE END... or is it?**

* * *

Author: Uh... Hehe~ Yeah. The last part was actually not needed in this. It was pure crack. Ehehehe~ -sweat drops- But anyway! Review and I just might make a sequel if I'm not busy! :D But if you don't want me to... that's fine to... -pouts- 3

But anwaayyy... I would like to thank every single one of you who actually took the time to read this sucky fanfic! I love you guys! Waa... And honestly, I'm gonna miss you so much! :'(

My first fanfic has now come to an end. Aw... Now what am I supposed to do? :(

Oh and if you want a sequel for this, I have an annoying poll on my prof. :3 Just if you want to, that is...

One last thing:

..

..

..

I LOVE YOU GUYS! -hugs and kisses you all-


End file.
